Preludio
by MerVonZeit
Summary: Es el Torneo de los tres magos. Harry es elegido como competidor, sorpresa, sorpresa. Arthur sueña con ser príncipe en una época de caballeros. El mago oscuro está por regresar. ¿Qué significa esto? La hora más oscura de Albion se acerca. O un fic dónde Arthur a reencarnado con magia para cumplir con la profecía y todos nos preguntamos por Merlín.
1. Notas

Esta historia es completamente mía, usando claro los personajes de Harry Potter de JK Rowling y la serie de television de Merlin.

También estoy subiendo está historia en Ao3 así que no se sorprendan si la ven.

Agradezco todos los comentarios y críticas constructivas que me den. De hecho, es animador.

Me gustaría aclarar que esta es la primera parte de una serie que consistirá en tres partes (probablemente), por lo que habrá más que solo este.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.


	2. Prólogo

El Callejón Diagon, era… cómo decirlo, ¿mágico?, bueno, obviamente era mágico, había tiendas de escobas voladoras, librerías de hechizos, se limpiaban solas las ventanas y sus estructuras eran, peculiares, físicamente no deberían estar en pie algunas, pero lo estaban, sí, por arte de magia.

Quizás sea una tontería describirlo así, tomando en cuenta que era un lugar hecho por magos y brujas y el ambiente zumbaba magia llenando el aire y prácticamente gritaba _"Hey, si no lo has notado, aquí hay magia"._ Pero lo que le llamo la atención del lugar, era los colores vibrantes, los niños emocionados viendo la escoba más reciente, el hombre atendiendo su heladería demasiado vistosa con magia. Se enfocó en la gran felicidad, paz y tranquilidad del lugar. Se sentía acogedor, era como si le diera la bienvenida a todos los de su clase, a las personas con magia.

En el fondo de su mente, algo le gritaba que estaba mal, que era incorrecto, era peligroso, pero también que era algo bueno, que merecían un lugar donde mostrar lo que eran sin temor. Era curioso cómo tenía pensamientos tan contradictorios.

Sabía que su padre no le hacía gracia que tuviera magia, él había planeado enviarlo a una buena escuela para que siguiera sus pasos, y el tener magia, solo había atrasado esos planes. Pero también sabía que su padre no desconocía el mundo mágico, de hecho, cuando llego su carta de Hogwarts, dijo que lo había esperado después de que a los ocho años fue imposible remover sus cortinas de las ventanas pues no quería levantarse de su cama, o cuando estaba en un viaje de caza con él y logró que el conejo callera en su trampa por arte de magia, o como en ese viaje de pesca donde los peces se reunieron a su alrededor listos para que los pescara.

Para su padre, eso no era algo "nuevo" o "impensable", pues él conocía al Primer Ministro de Magia. Aunque eso no quería decir que le agradara, le había dicho claramente que no esperaba que esto afectara sus planes futuros. Después de todo, era el heredero de una gran compañía, tenía grandes expectativas por cumplir, eso y su estado de nobleza de sangre.

Sin pensar demasiado en sus emociones encontradas, caminó directo al banco Gringotts, dónde le dijo la profesora McGonagall que podía cambiar su dinero _muggle_ por dinero mágico.

Acercándose a la imponente estructura de mármol blanco, se detuvo a leer una inscripción tallada como advertencia. A decir verdad, sintió un poco de curiosidad por ver cómo estarían protegidas las bóvedas del banco, Sí había bóvedas ¿no?, todo banco tenia, incluidos los mágicos ¿no? Sería interesante contrastar la seguridad mágica con la no mágica, quizás eso podría ser beneficioso. Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, se adentro al banco pasando por las imponentes puertas de bronce y unas estatuas de lo que podían ser duendes.

Trato de no sentirse decepcionado con la visita tan corta al banco, después de todo, simplemente se formo en una inexistente fila y le cambiaron su dinero, ni tiempo le dio de admirar el interior del lujoso banco antes de que el duende que lo atendía le dijera que sería todo y ya podía irse. Era como si al no tener nada más que hacer, lo echaran para atender a quien obviamente tenia una cuenta o era un mejor cliente, eso o pensaban que podía estar pensando en cómo robar el banco, lo cual era ridículo.

Sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello, comenzó a visitar las tiendas que le recomendaron y se apresuro a hacer sus compras.

Al pasar por las calles, notó como llamaba la atención de las personas, eso lo incomodó, pero trató de ignorarlo y centrarse en su sus compras.

Con facilidad encontró la librería y junto sus libros, los cuales resultaron ser más de lo que esperaba, y se arrepintió de no tener quien lo acompañara para cargarlos, pero eso se resolvió al comprar un conveniente baúl ideal para sus libros que tenia un hechizo extensible (bastante útil), por un precio de 60 galeones y si quería uno con un hechizó que reducía su peso serían 100. Por un lado sintió que 100 galeones era ridículo, pero era útil, además que no sabia como funcionaban esos hechizos, y tampoco sabía como funcionaban los precios de cosas encantadas, por lo que eligió el de 60 sintiéndose estafado debido a su ignorancia.

Comprometiéndose a no gastar en otra cosa que no necesitaría, ignoró a los comerciantes que le querían vender _omniculares_ para _quidditch_, cinta adhesiva mágica y otras cosas ridículamente caras que no entendió, pero ellos afirmaban que eran indispensables

Con decisión ignoro a los vendedores y fue a buscar sus útiles. Entro a una tienda a comprar sus suministros de pociones, su caldero, telescopio, entre otros más. Cuando terminó, fue a buscar dónde comprar su uniforme.

Al entrar a Madam Malkin , se sorprendió de ver que estaba prácticamente vacía, solo había unos hombres adultos que estaban pagando por unos trapos feos a una maquina mágica. Cuando los vio bien, noto que en realidad eran túnicas, túnicas de color verde brillante feo. Dios, esperaba no tener que usar algo así en la escuela.

—¿Hogwarts querido?

Se giro para ver a una mujer bajita y rellenita con el cabello blanco y gafas, luciendo una agradable sonrisa y una túnica morado pálido que le quedaba bien.

—Así es, ¿es muy obvio?— Respondió sorprendido, no había esperado verse tan fuera de lugar.

—Bueno, te ves de once años, y no te había visto antes, eso pasa normalmente cuando es tu primer año en Hogwarts— Respondió la mujer acercándolo a una plataforma con un enorme espejo enfrente —Además, si estoy en lo correcto, eres un nacido de _muggles_ y por eso vienes por tu primer túnica.

—¿Cómo supo eso?— Preguntó intrigado, no creyó que estuviera actuando fuera de lugar.

—Tu ropa cariño— Le respondió la mujer riéndose un poco y haciendo volar una cinta métrica de la nada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?— Preguntó deteniéndose a ver su vestimenta, camisa de vestir blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones.

—Nada realmente, estas bien vestido a comparación de muchos otros que vienen, simplemente no luces como un mago.

—No creo que necesite una túnica brillante y sombrero puntiagudo para ser un mago— Resopló —Aunque me doy cuenta que en un lugar donde todos llevan túnicas y sombreros, debo de resaltar.

En ese momento se dio cuenta porqué había recibido tantas miradas al pasar, sin embargo, pese a estar en un lugar rodeado de gente que vestía como en la edad media, de alguna forma no se sintió extraño, ni se le hizo raro, al contrario, se sentía natural… solo le llamó la atención quienes usaban sombreros de picos y túnicas vistosas.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando la mujer le pidió que se quedara quieto mientras le tomaba medidas.

—Bien, creo que eso seria todo por el momento, me tendrás que esperar en lo que consigo algo para ti— Dijo la mujer cuando estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo y sin más, la mujer fue a la puerta trasera de su recinto.

Cuando regresó, llevaba cargando algunas telas negras, afortunadamente. No sabia que haría si su uniforme brillaba.

—Ten querido, pruébatelas— Le dijo amablemente mientras le extendía las prendas —Puedes cambiarte allá atrás— Le señalo unas cortinas que seguro conducían a un vestidor.

Haciendo lo que le pidió, fue y se cambio de ropa, agradeciendo profundamente que luciera como un uniforme normal, a excepción de la túnica y el gorro puntiagudo.

Al salir, la mujer lo puso de vuelta al estrado y con alfileres volando comenzó a hacer algunos arreglos a su túnica. Cuando quedo satisfecha le mostro una brillante sonrisa y le dijo que le quedaba muy bien.

—Cariño ¿Quieres que termine de ajustar tu uniforme con magia o a mano?— Le pregunto una vez que regreso de cambiarse a su ropa normal.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?— Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—A primera vista ninguna, con magia es más rápido, pero siempre es mejor a mano, duran más, pero tardo en coser.

—Entonces a mano vendía bien, no hay prisa.

—Espléndido— Aplaudió —¿Uno o dos juegos querrás?

—Creo que con dos juegos de camisas y pantalones estaré bien.

—He de insistir en otra túnica, es lo que más se ensucia. Y aunque hay hechizos de limpieza, dañan la tela si no se lanza correctamente— Le dijo mientras doblaba su uniforme y lo hacia levitar a la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Entonces seguiré tu consejo— Respondió con una sonrisa amable, la mujer no se veía con malas intenciones, al contrarió del hombre que le vendió el baúl, ella no parecía ansiosa de sacar dinero suyo.

—Si gustas, puedes regresar en una hora cuando tenga tu ropa lista.

—Vaya, eso es rápido para mi.

—Quizás, pero algunos magos no esperan tanto, en especial cuando ya tienen la fecha escolar encima y tienen que hacer todas sus compras a ultima hora.

—¿Es eso así?

—Claro, es por eso que están muy vacías las calles en este momento. Me imagino que apenas enviaron las listas y los padres están dejando pasar el tiempo.

—Bueno, no puedo hablar por otros, pero mi carta llegó ayer, y pensé que entre más pronto viniera a hacer mis compras, más rápido podría familiarizarme. Además, mi padre me enseño a no dejar las cosas a última hora. Entre antes planifique algo, saldrá mejor.

—Eres un chico inteligente— Aplaudió la mujer mientras lo acompañaba a la salida —¿Qué más te falta por comprar?

—Mi varita— Dijo sin molestarse en sacar su lista, después de todo, la había estado revisando para confirmar que tuviera todo.

—En ese caso, si gustas, puedes dejar tu baúl aquí e ir a comprar tu varita. He de recomendarte comprar en Ollivander, es el mejor.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda, gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Dejando su baúl con Madam Malkin, salió de la tienda yendo a buscar la tienda de varitas Ollivander.

Al llegar vio una tienda con un interesante letrero, y al entrar se asombro de ver la cantidad de cajas apiladas en los estantes y lo dañado que se veía el interior. Era interesante el contraste de las cajas bien acomodadas y guardadas y las sillas y ventanas rotas junto con marcas de quemaduras en el piso, techo y paredes que había en el resto de la sala. Por un momento se preocupo que algo malo haya sucedido ahí, pero fue desechado cuando vio a un hombre salir de la parte trasera de la tienda como si nada.

—¡Bienvenido! ¿Primer año verdad?

—Así es— Respondió, sin molestarse en saber cómo lo supo.

—Bien muchacho, ahora muéstrame tu mano dominante.

Un poco confundido, levanto su brazo derecho y el hombre sacó una cinta mágica y comenzó a medir su brazo.

Una vez que terminó, fue a un estante, y saco una varita de una caja _"12 pulgadas, pelo de unicornio, arce, flexible"_ y se la entregó, pidiéndole que la agitara un poco.

Sin saber que esperar así lo hizo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la silla de enfrente, que ya estaba rota, ahora estaba en llamas. Asustado dejo la varita en el mostrador y vio como el hombre sacaba su varita y lanzaba agua, y se movía para sacar una caja de otro estante. Se veía perfectamente acostumbrado a apagar fuego.

—Prueba esta _13 pulgadas, corazón de dragón, roble ingles, rígida._

Esta en cuánto la agito, rompió la ventana, o lo que quedaba en ella. Sin molestarse en arreglarla, el hombre fue a buscar una nueva varita. Comenzaba a entender el desastre en la tienda y la falta de interés en arreglarla.

Después de 9 varitas más y varias quemaduras, grietas y plastas raras en la tienda, el hombre tomo una nueva táctica. Le pidió que pasara a ver las cajas y si una le llamaba la atención la tomara inmediatamente. Cumpliendo con el hombre, se acerco, y honestamente no sabía que debía de llamarle la atención. Todas estaban en sus cajas, y no podía verlas como para decir, esta me gusta.

Sintiendo frustración, comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá, hasta que sintió algo y se detuvo de golpe. Inmediatamente quiso saber de donde venia esa sensación, algo le genero muchas emociones, demasiado rápido cómo para identificarlas todas; se sentía como a casa, le daba melancolía, fuerza. Estirando la mano saco una caja, pero de ahí no venia la sensación, así que saco la de a lado, y la de atrás, hasta que su mano toco una caja, al sacarla se detuvo a admirarla.

Esta a diferencia de las otras, era una caja de madera con un dragón dibujado en la tapa, al abrirla, vio una varita envuelta en terciopelo rojo, su madera tenia inscripciones extrañas pero familiares. Por un momento le dio miedo tocarla, pero se sentía cálida, a gusto, familiar. En cuanto la sostuvo en sus manos, apenas la movió antes que un gran dragón saliera en forma de chispas rojas.

Quedo maravillado viendo al dragón desaparecer en un montón de chispas, en ese momento escucho algo golpear el suelo y vio al dueño de la tienda mirándolo con una mirada incrédula y junto a el, la silla que al parecer estaba reparado de nuevo en el suelo.

Sintiéndose avergonzado de sacar la varita si preguntar, se disculpo inmediatamente mientras la metía en su caja.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse muchacho. Solo me sorprendiste— Le dijo el hombre haciendo una seña para que se acercara a él —Esta varita ha estado en mi familia desde que se dedicó a hacer varitas mágicas, un viajero entregó los materiales y dio especificaciones sobro como hacerla y con qué, dijo que era para su mejor amigo y que este en el futuro vendría a recogerla, hasta entonces que la guardáramos. Curiosamente su amigo nunca vino, pero eso no fue una sorpresa, sin embargo nadie antes ha sido compatible.

—En ese caso ¿Debo de dejarla?— Preguntó dejando la varita en la caja y colocándola en la mesa.

—Tonterías, la varita eligen al mago. Llévatela, es tuya— Respondió tomando la caja —Además, esa se dejo pagada, puedes llevártela gratis.

—No es necesario. Tengo para pagarla

—No lo dudo, pero por favor. Acéptala— Dijo el hombre y le entregó la caja de la varita -Es _13 pulgadas, núcleo escama de dragón, madera de Serbal, flexible._

Agradeciendo al hombre por su paciencia y la varita, salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la tienda de Madam Malkin. Al llegar recibió su uniforme y lo guardo en su baúl, pago por ellas y se dirigió de regreso al Caldero Chorreante, después de todo, ya era hora de regresar a su casa.

XxxX

Pronto, el 1ro de septiembre llegó, y con el, su inminente ingreso a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Tomando su baúl, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la estación King's Cross.

Al llegar, se vio perdido al no saber como ingresar a la plataforma, pero después de ver a unos magos y brujas (sus túnicas resaltaban un poco) con sus hijos atravesar una pared entre el anden 9 y 10, siguió su ejemplo. Despidiéndose de su madre se subió al tren y se preparo para su largo viaje.

Sus planes de leer durante el viaje, se vieron interrumpidos por sus compañeros de compartimento que hablaban emocionados sobre cómo sería Hogwarts. Un chico de nombre Thomas, hijo de _muggles_, estaba más que extasiado viendo un cromo con una imagen en movimiento de una rana de chocolate que compró, un chico de nombre Cadwallader (nombre raro), dijo que venia de una familia mágica, y que estaba más que emocionado de ir a Hogwarts, había esperado toda su vida por ello, no dejaba de hablar de las casas de Hogwarts y del _quidditch_, un deporte que estuvo más que feliz de explicar. También estaba sentada con ellos, una chica de nombre Amanda, que al parecer era una mestiza y encantada cooperaba sobre lo que había escuchado del lugar.

Después de varias horas en el tren y muchas especulaciones del lugar, llegaron a su destino. Como buenos novatos que eran, se juntaron y caminaron a donde veían a un grupo mayor de su edad, esperando instrucción.

—He oído de mis primos que tienes que luchar contra un troll— Comentó Amanda.

—Yo que tienes que enfrentarte a una multitud de dementores— Dijo un chico desconocido uniéndose a la conversación.

—Creí que era un dragón— Dijo Cadwallader confundido.

—No importa qué sea, lo venceré— Dijo sintiendo la necesidad de probar su valía.

—¿Acaso sabes algún hechizo?— Le preguntó Cadwallader con una ceja levantada.

Una voz gritando por los primeros años lo salvo de responder a eso.

Apretujándose con los otros primeros años, siguió a un hombre gigante; era demasiado alto y grueso, tenía una gran barba negra y el cabello largo y despeinado. Este les dijo que su nombre era Hagrid y los llevaría a Hogwarts en botes.

Subió a un bote con otros dos niños, e intento no sorprenderse demasiado cuando comenzó a moverse y viajar solo. Pronto, se emocionó al ver al gran e imponente castillo frente a él, se veía tan majestuoso e imponente, con sus altas torres y su gran tamaño, pronto no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en el gran castillo frente a él, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo de familiaridad al verlo. Una vez que llegaron a tierra, fueron guiados al interior del mismo, al entrar al castillo, sintió con más fuerza ese cosquilleo de familiaridad al verlo. Era como ver tu casa de la infancia y que alguien haya colgado cuadros nuevos, pintado las paredes y cambiando los muebles. Fue desconcertante, y lo fue aún más al ver a numerosos fantasmas pasar de aquí para allá viéndolos con interés.

Siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall, la misma que fue a su casa a hablarle de sus habilidades mágicas y la escuela, entraron por el Gran Comedor, y se asombro de ver el techo como el cielo, había miles de velas volando sobre ellos y no pudo evitar pensar en que no deseaba que le callera cera en la cabeza.

Sintiendo nerviosismo al ser el centro de atención, procuró que no se notara, y enderezó su postura y vio al frente. Había un taburete en el medio y un sombrero viejo y puntiagudo que de la nada comenzó a cantar, lo cual fue lo más extraño que haya visto, y ese día había visto varias cosas raras, como las velas flotando o los fantasmas.

Cuando terminó de cantar, la profesora abrió un rollo y comenzó a leer los nombres que había en él, los chicos nombrados, caminaban al taburete y le ponían el sombrero que más tarde decía el nombre de una de las casas, luego la mesa de esa casa aplaudía y ellos se unían a la misma. Dejando de lado la selección, y un poco decepcionado de que no fuera una prueba o algo interesante, dejó que sus ojos vagaran una vez más por el Gran Salón, vio a las mesas de las cuatro casas, la mesa de los profesores.

—Arthur King

Saltó un poco al escuchar su nombre y sin más, se dispuso a caminar al frente a ponerse el sombrero en su cabeza. Este le quedo grande y le callo un poco al frente, como a todos les había pasado hasta ahora.

—_¿Decepcionado? Eso es interesante_— Escucho a una voz en su cabeza hablar, le costo un poco darse cuenta que era el sombrero.

—_Bueno, me habían dicho que tenía que luchar contra algo, y pensé que sería emocionante_\- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Con que intrépido, ya veo, tienes coraje, pero también eres inteligente. Sin embargo, veo que por sobre todas las cualidades valoras más el valor y la lealtad… también eres bastante impulsivo.__—¿Entonces me pondrás en una casa en base a mi personalidad?__—Sí, así es como funciona. Veo tus recuerdos y por tu forma de actuar elijo una casa. Es curioso que pese a ser joven tienes un alma vieja...__—¿Qué quieres decir?__—No que importa. Creo que quedarías bien en_… ¡Gryffindor!

Lo último lo grito, y vio como la mesa con los colores rojo y oro aplaudía gustosa.

Contento, bajo del taburete y se dirigió a la mesa, sentándose junto a Thomas, que al parecer también había sido colocado ahí.

Fue recibido por saludos y palmadas en la espalda de parte de los chicos de rojo, felicitándolo por entrar a la mejor casa.

Al terminar, el director se levantó de su asiento luciendo un traje morado brillante y les dio la bienvenida.

Esto... Será interesante. Pensó el chico distraídamente.


	3. Compras

Harry no había tenido la intención de ir al Callejón Diagon a hacer sus compras tan pronto, quería disfrutar sus vacaciones en la madriguera. Pero tuvo que admitir que Hermione tenía razón al no querer posponer la compra de sus listas, después de todo, si no lo hacían antes del Mundial de Quidditch, lo más probable es que se les olvidara y estarían a ultima hora comprando todo.

Además, el Callejón Diagon era uno de sus lugares favoritos para visitar, fue el primer lugar mágico que vio en su vida, y siempre estaba muy colorido y alegre, y desde que el año pasado se quedo en el Caldero Chorreante, se había familiarizado mucho con las tiendas y los vendedores.

Estaba emocionado de ir con Ron a la tienda de escobas para ver accesorios y cosas de último modelo, claro que él ya tenía la "Saeta de Fuego" que le regaló Sirius, pero quería saber que más había.

Después de ir al banco y comprar sus libros del año y algunas cosas que necesitarían para el año, los señores Weasley llevaron a los chicos a comer un helado en la tienda de Florance Fortescue. Cuyo vendedor era muy amable y siempre tenía historias que habían pasado por generaciones por contar.

Dejando las cosas mientras servían los helados a la gran familia y el dueño contaba una de sus grandes historias. Ron y Harry se apresuraron a ir a la tienda de escobas mientras los gemelos visitaban la tienda de bromas y Ginny y Hermione escuchaban atentamente la gran historia del hombre.

Al entrar a la tienda, les dio la bienvenida una gran cantidad de carteles, serpentinas, banderas y más de Irlanda y Bulgaria; prácticamente la tienda pintaba los colores de los equipos. Y en las vitrinas lucían varios modelos de escobas, en el centro mostrando la Saeta de Fuego, la escoba oficial del mundial.

Harry y Ron se animaron de ver que aún no habían sacado un nuevo modelo de escoba, por lo que Harry aún tenía la mejor escoba de todas.

—Por los pantalones de Merlín, es un cartel de Viktor Krum atrapando la snitch en el partido contra Rumania— Expreso emocionado Ron acercándose al cartel y viéndolo embelesado.

—Cuidado Weasley, no puedes besarlo antes de comprarlo.

Ambos muchachos se voltearon al escuchar una voz conocida y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Arthur King detrás de ellos.

—No estaba… no iba a…

—¿A besarlo? Apuesto que sí Ron, tu boca estaba cada vez más cerca del cartel— Se burló Harry.

Molesto, Ron se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño —De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ahora a la defensiva— Se burló Arthur cruzando sus brazos —¿Acaso no puedo entrar a una tienda y comprar?

Rojo de vergüenza, Ron se volteo y gruño por lo bajo.

—Bueno, para responder tu pregunta, viene a comprar un kit de limpieza para mi escoba. No quisiera tener que comprar uno a mitad del año, y he de admitir que tenía curiosidad en ver que había por la Copa Mundial— Mostró la bolsa que cargaba donde había unos cuantos souvenir, tenía una revista del Mundial, un estadio en miniatura con equipos jugando de un lado a otro con los colores de los equipos finalistas y un kit de limpieza.

—Oh, es la penúltima edición especial del mundial— Se animó Ron viendo la revista —Habla sobre los equipos, las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno, al igual que sus miembros, logros e historia de los equipos. La última edición será del ganador y el partido detallado junto con una sección especial.

—Veo que estas al tanto, las otras 12 revistas de edición especial las compré por correo, pero decidí comprar esta en persona cuando vine por mis útiles escolares.

—Oh ya veo, yo también tengo las 12 hasta ahora, hice una suscripción para que me llegaran todas, pero supongo que comprarlas en persona es muy diferente.

—Vaya, ustedes sí que están al tanto. Si no fuera por Ron y su familia, ni me entero que había Mundial de Quidditch— Dijo Harry viendo hablara a Ron y Arthur —No sé como te puedes mantener al tanto si vives con tu familia muggle.

—Oh, eso es porque me suscribí al Profeta para estar al tanto del mundo mágico, es bueno estar enterado de todo, y más después de no tener noticias de Sirius Black, después de todo, aún no lo han atrapado. El que no haya tanto movimiento como cuándo escapó, no significa que no sea peligroso aún.

Harry intento no encogerse al escuchar esto, después de todo, su padrino aún estaba escondido por ahí huyendo. No lo gustaba que las personas pensaran mal de él, pero no podía probar su inocencia, no hasta que Colagusano mostrara su cara de una vez por todas. Intercambiando una mirada nerviosa con Ron decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

—Supongo que debería hacer lo mismo, por cierto, ¿Qué has hecho en tus vacaciones?

—No mucho, o lo que me gustaría al menos. Mi padre ha contratado numerosos tutores para que me pongan al tanto en lo que debería de ir en la escuela muggle. Estoy harto de la aritmética, biología, contabilidad, y juro que química es mucho peor que pociones— Se quejó.

—Vaya, no sé que sea la aritmética, pero suena difícil, recuerdo que lo peor en mi escuela eran las matemáticas— Comentó Harry haciendo memoria de la horrible escuela muggle a la que asistió.

Ron en tanto, veía ese intercambio con curiosidad, porque como buen mago de sangre pura, su madre lo educo en las cosas básicas en casa y no fue a una escuela de muggles.

—Bueno, son matemáticas avanzadas…

—¿Y eso de qué sirve? — Preguntó Ron realmente consternado.

—Bueno, sirve para muchas cosas Ron, no porque sean materias muggles significa que no sirvan, de hecho sería bueno si en Hogwarts al menos tuvieran matemáticas o lenguaje, juro que muchos magos actuales son como niños de 8 años redactando libros, y ni me digas de diseñar cosas, si algo no queda, usan magia, en vez de calcular antes de hacerlo, son perezosos.

—¿¡Estas de broma?! ¿Quieres que tengamos más trabajo? Ya es demasiado difícil con las clases que tenemos.

—Bueno, eso es porque hay un error en la elección de materias. Es increíble que tengamos astronomía hasta 5to año como obligatoria y solo repasemos la posición de los planetas, las constelaciones y la influencia que tienen en las pociones o hechizos, ni siquiera lo vemos a un nivel profundo.

—¿Más profundo? ¿Cómo qué?

—Cómo de qué están hechos, o sobre como funcionan, la física en ellos o las reacciones.

—¿Y por qué quieres saber eso?

—En lo personal, no estoy interesado, pero sé que es una practica que ayuda a comprender mejor la función de nuestro planeta, cómo la gravedad, la rotación, o la composición misma de la materia.

—¿Qué?— Harry y Ron preguntaron al mismo tiempo luciendo francamente confundidos.

—En todo caso, creo que muchas cosas son indispensables que se pasan por alto en Hogwarts— Arthur dio el tema por terminado y se detuvo a ver las escobas.

Harry y Ron dando por concluida la conversación, se apresuraron a tomar algunas cosas e ir a pagarlas. Cuando terminaron, Harry notó que Arthur veía con interés la saeta de fuego. Sabía que Arthur conocía la velocidad y el fácil manejo que tenia, pues el año pasado, fue uno de los que le pidió la escoba y la probó, para alegar que usar esa escoba era cómo hacer trampa.

—¿Pensando en reemplazar la que tienes? — Bromeo Harry acercándose al chico un año mayor.

—¿Otra escoba?— Se burló Arthur —La mía aún está en perfecto estado. A diferencia de ti, vuelo lo suficientemente bien como para no romperla.

Ese comentario viniendo de cualquier otra persona hubiera molestado a Harry, pero viniendo de Arthur solo le causo gracia.

—Pero… quizás sea bueno tener una de repuesto— Murmuró pensativo mientras veía la saeta de fuego.

—Hey, si compras una regálame la tuya— Pidió Ron uniéndose a la conversación, cargando con cuidado la bolsa que contenía el precioso poster de Viktor Krum, el chico añoraba que su ídolo la autografiara y esperaba tener suerte en el mundial.

—¿Acaso sabes usar una escoba Weasley? — Se burló Arthur saliendo de la tienda seguido por los dos chicos —Nunca te he visto volar.

—Por supuesto que sé— Respondió Ron indignado marcando el camino a la tienda de helados —En mi familia todos sabemos, los gemelos juegan y Charlie fue capitán cuando estuvo en Hogwarts. Incluso Ginny sabe jugar, y yo soy un estupendo arquero.

Los tres chicos caminaron rumbo a la heladería mientras Ron se jactaba de sus habilidades de quidditch y narraba un partido con sus hermanos que ninguno pudo anotar por él. Arthur se burlaba de su historia y Harry tenia que admitir que era muy surrealista, pero comentaba como Ron era muy bueno en el juego para ayudar a su amigo y darle credulidad.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, notaron que enfrente, había unos vendedores de baúles excesivamente caros intentando embaucar a un matrimonio que lucia cómo muggle que llevaba a su hijo de 11 años con ellos.

—¡Los baúles valen 25 galeones por mucho!— Dijo Arthur lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan del otro lado de la calle.

La familia detuvo lo que definitivamente era una pésima compra y agradeció profundamente a Arthur y Harry se animó y les sugirió algunas tiendas para comprar sus útiles e incluso Ron menciono una dónde vendían buenos baúles encantados a precios razonables. La familia agradeció a los chicos y siguieron sus sugerencias.

Los vendedores en cambio, no estaban nada contentos, y apuntaron con sus varitas a Arthur a punto de lanzar maldiciones cuando Arthur con la varita levantada les amenazó con escribir al departamento de irregularidades del ministerio de magia y Ron lo apoyó diciendo que su padre trabaja en el ministerio (convenientemente olvido mencionar en que departamento). Por supuesto que los vendedores se callaron y decidieron irse.

—Juro que los magos necesitan tener números para llamar a la policía— Se quejó Arthur guardando su varita —O al menos patrullas diarias para evitar esta estafa.

Harry murmuró de acuerdo acercándose a la mesa de los Weasley, los padres de Ron que vieron todo el intercambio, ya estaban levantados de sus asientos, lo más probable para ayudar a los chicos, pero al ver que todo estaba bajo control, se sentaron de nuevo.

Ginny y Hermione, reanudaron su conversación y los gemelos estaban en una mesa.

—Aún no puedo creer que haya quienes paguen más de 50 galeones por un estúpido baúl. Por una escoba hasta 100 galeones, pero un baúl— Sacudió la cabeza Ron.

—Puedo empatizar con ellos. No saben nada del mundo mágico y lo primero que les venden son baúles para la escuela—Comentó Arthur acercándose a la mesa de la familia Weasley.

—¿Acaso les compraste un baúl? — Preguntó Harry intrigado por la declaración.

—Para nada. Yo no caigo en ese tipo de estafas— Respondió el chico rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Juro que es la mejor tienda de halados del mundo— Comentó Ron contento, olvidando por completo los baúles mientras tomaba un helado que definitivamente era suyo de la mesa.

Harry dejo las compras en una de las sillas y emocionado tomó su helado.

—Bueno, es muy buena, tiene un sabor mágico que nunca había probado antes— Dijo Arthur casual y comenzó a saludar a la gran familia de Ron y a Hermione Granger.

—De cualquier modo, ¿Iras a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch?— Preguntó Harry emocionado, una vez terminadas las presentaciones.

—Lo siento Harry, no puedo— Dijo el rubio con pesar.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?— Preguntó Ron, ganando la atención de su familia —Si es porque no conseguiste boleto, apuesto que puedes usar el de Percy. Él esta obsesionado con un problema de calderos con hoyos y no creo que vaya.

—¡Ron!— Regañó la señora Weasley.

—No es por eso, tengo otro compromiso.

—¡¿Más importante que la Copa Mundial de Quidditch!? — Ron gritó casi tirando su helado.

—Bueno, es una comida con la reina, y nadie le dice que no a la reina…

—¡La reina!— Gritó Harry, y no fue el único sorprendido, los gemelos dejaron caer sus helados y veían a Arthur boquiabiertos, los señores Weasley vieron extrañados la situación y Hermione se tapó la boca ahogando un grito, Ginny en cambio lucia confundida y Ron tenia la mirada en blanco.

—Shhhh— Lo calló inmediatamente —Es una pequeña comida, pero no puedo faltar. Se supone que es privado, por lo que agradecería que no divulgaran la información— Pidió viendo a todos fijamente, en especial a los gemelos que sin más asintieron con la cabeza.

El resto también lo hizo, cosa que al parecer satisfizo a Arthur.

—Bueno, me voy, tengo que pasar a recoger mis túnicas con Madam Malkin.

—¿No tienes más compras qué hacer? Puedes unirte a nosotros— Dijo la señora Weasley.

—Agradezco su amabilidad, pero ya las complete, así que no es necesario preocuparse. Quizás la próxima vez. De cualquier manera, ya me voy, fue un gusto verlos, con permiso.

Todos se quedaron pasmados mientras vieron a Arthur irse, dejando un silencio a sus espaldas. Molly Weasley estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida.

—Por supuesto, ya sabía que su apellido era demasiado familiar— Dijo Hermione. Al ver que todos la veían confundidos aclaró —El apellido de Arthur es "King", así que debe de ser el heredero a la gran compañía Pendragon. Su madre es de sangre noble, y al casarse con el CO de la empresa este paso a tener un titulo, pero eso no es muy relevante, pues ya es muy importante, de hecho es la compañía más prestigiosa de Gran Bretaña, al menos del mundo muggle. Prácticamente tienen de todo, desde teléfonos, automóviles, inmobiliarias, bancos, etc. El punto es que es parte lejana de la familia real, por lo que no debe de ser raro que la reina invite a su familia a una comida, y bueno, uno no le dice que no a la reina…

—Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que es el heredero a Pendragon? ¿Su apellido no debería de ser Pendragon?— Preguntó Harry incrédulo, no podía ver a su amigo y compañero de quidditch como el heredero a la empresa más importante de Gran Bretaña, bueno, quizás sí, pero ese no era el punto.

—No, ese solo es el nombre de la compañía, al parecer la idea es de gobernar el mercado, como Arthur Pendragon gobernó Camelot y Albión. Es una metáfora. De hecho, quizás por eso le dieron ese nombre. Además, la línea Pendragon murió con Mordred el hijo del rey Arthur y Morgana— Se animo Hermione —Después hubo muchos que se llamaron herederos suyos pero…

—Espera, ¿Arthur es importante?— Interrumpió Ron saliendo por fin del shock.

—Ohhhh esto es bueno— Dijo Fred mirando a su hermano.

—Parece que podemos molestar a su majestad— Se burlo George compartiendo los pensamientos de su hermano.

—¡Quizás pueda explicar mejor el funcionamiento de esas cajas voladoras!

—¡Es suficiente! — Calló la señora Weasley —No se hablará más de este asunto. Ahora si todos tienen tantas prisas, será mejor que vayamos por el resto de útiles escolares.

Antes de que pudieran comentar algo más, la mujer rechoncha se levanto y los guío a una tienda. Pronto el tema fue olvidado al distraerse con el tema del mundial debido a la gran cantidad de publicidad que había por todo el callejón.

* * *

**N.A**

Yuri

Me alegra que te guste la idea, y ¿cómo será Merlín? Bueno, eso se verá más adelante.


	4. Regreso

Ginny había estado esperando este día. Subir al vagón del tren, buscar a su mejor amiga Luna, y contarle su maravilloso verano; cómo Harry se quedó en su casa, jugaron juntos quidditch, fueron con su familia a ver la Copa mundial de Quidditch. Tan perfecto es su mente había sido, hasta claro, lo que pasó después del partido. Se avergonzaba de si misma la tener tanto miedo ese día, era una Gryffindor, por amor de Merlín. Ella debía de ser valiente, se supone que no debería tener miedo. Pero no lo fue, y aún tenía miedo de recordarlo, en un momento están todos festejando, y al siguiente los gemelos la llevaban por el bosque alejándose del peligro seguido de Harry, Ron y Hermione, para al siguiente segundo no verlos y temer por su seguridad.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, se adentro al tren para buscar a su mejor amiga, en tanto vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione, correr a un compartimento vacío, como siempre.

Después de recorrer algunos vagones, logró ver el cabello rubio de Luna proveniente de uno de los compartimentos, la chica se encontraba sentada junto a la puerta del compartimento a espaldas de ella, estaba hablando animadamente con alguien enfrente suyo. Lista para saludarla, entró al compartimento jalando su pesado baúl.

—Este mes el quisquilloso tiene una sección de Nargles. Es sorprendente que muchos magos no sepan de ellos— Dijo Luna con voz soñadora mientras le tendía una revista del quisquilloso al chico frente a ella.

Era aquel chico flaco y alto, cabello negro y orejas grandes, el mismo con el que comparten clases.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aceptó la revista —Vaya, no creo haber leído de ellos en "Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"— Dijo mientras hojeaba la revista luciendo interesado.

—Es por eso que nosotros estamos divulgando información de ellos. Es importante que todos lo sepan, pues son sumamente comunes, y casi nadie sabe de ellos— Comentó muy seria la chica.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, ¿cuánto es de la revista?— Dijo el chico mientras revisaba sus bolsillos para sacar unos cuantos sickles y knuts

—Oh, no es nada. Estoy encantada de compartir esta información contigo, Morgan.

—No digas eso Luna, es el trabajo de tu papá, ¿Cómo no lo voy a pagar?— Respondió el chico con una encantadora sonrisa —¿No lo crees Ginny?— Lo último lo dijo levantando su mirada de Luna y la vio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al escuchar su nombre Luna volteo a ver a la pelirroja y le dio una sonrisa.

—Morgan tiene razón Luna, es el trabajo de tu padre. Y debe de ser remunerado— Respondió mientras entraba y pasaba junto a su amiga, luchando un poco con su baúl, Morgan se levantó para ayudarla, pero ella lo rechazó, y con un poco de trabajo subió su baúl y se volteo para sentarse junto a Luna viendo como Morgan le entregaba a Luna algunas monedas.

Honestamente, Morgan Ambrosius era un chico encantador, quizás un poco torpe, pero era educado, agradable, y siempre lucía una gran sonrisa.

Desde el primer día que se conocieron, Ginny pensó que podrían ser buenos amigos. Ellos tres, se encontraron por primera vez compartiendo un compartimento en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, subieron juntos a los botes, aunque nerviosos, estaban emocionados al ver el imponente castillo.

Incluso Morgan se cayó al lago por estar absorto viendo el castillo que no se sostuvo bien mientras giraban los botes. Con un empapado Morgan, los tres esperaron nerviosos tras las puertas ansiosos por ver cómo era la selección, si tenían que enfrentar un dragón, o un grifo. Se sorprendieron al ver a tantos fantasmas pasar por el pasillo y atravesar las gruesas puertas.

Así que naturalmente ella esperaba que los tres fueran mejores amigos en la escuela y estuvieran en la misma casa, tal como eran Fred, George y Lee Jordan, o como Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ella esperaba eso. Pero todo se arruinó cuando seleccionaron a Morgan en Slytherin.

Sintiendo la incomodidad de Ginny, el chico se levantó de su asiento.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy. Quizás en otra ocasión podamos juntarnos y hablar de nuestros veranos— Dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa algo forzada mientras caminaba por el la puerta.

—O quizás nos podamos ver para estudiar. No sería malo que nos ayudarás en pociones, yo soy muy buena con las criaturas mágicas, y Ginny es buena en encantamientos, seguro nos irá bien si nos juntamos. Quizás, incluso podríamos formar un club de estudio…— Decía Luna emocionada —…podemos hacer tareas juntos, aprender más cosas...

—Eso sería fabuloso Luna. En la escuela podríamos discutirlo más— Interrumpió Morgan.

Era obvio que Luna quería que estuvieran juntos y fueran amigos, después de todo debe de ser molesto para ella que sus dos mejores amigos (y únicos) estén incómodos alrededor del otro. Pero aun así, no quería hacerlo.

—Sí, quizás en el futuro— Dijo Ginny poco convencida sin querer ver al chico.

—En ese caso. Nos vemos en la escuela.

En cuanto vio a Morgan salir de compartimento, logró relajarse.

—Sabes que Morgan es un buen chico Ginny, no es como…

—¡Ya sé!— Interrumpió, ya habían tenido esta conversación en muchas ocasiones. Suspiró y miró por la ventana.

—Solo digo que es injustificado tu trato hacia él, por mucho que tu hermano lo diga— Y sin más se puso a leer un libro escolar.

Sin ganas de hablar, Ginny se quedó mirando el paisaje el resto del camino, apenas reaccionando cuando Neville entro al compartimento. Sintió un poco de lastima por él, pues en vez de animarse a platicar, comprendió el ambiente y se mantuvo en silencio ojeando un libro de plantas mágicas.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade vieron la lluvia torrencial que caía, así que se apresuraron a los carruajes, que según Luna, eran tirados por caballos invisibles. Algo que a Ginny se le hacía completamente extraño, pero hablar de Luna, era hablar de rareza.

Justo cuando estaban por entrar, vieron a Peeves que estaba lanzando globos con agua a los estudiantes empapados, logró detenerse junto con Luna justo a tiempo para evitar ser mojadas, pero Neville no corrió con tanta suerte. Sin detenerse a ver qué pasaba, se apresuraron al interior del castillo para no ser victimas de las bromas del poltergeist

Entrando al castillo, vio a unos chicos inteligentes de último año que estaban lanzando hechizos para secarse, cosa que no tardó en imitar y camino seca, ayudando a Neville con el hechizo.

Despidiéndose de Luna al llegar al Gran Comedor, fue con Neville directo a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, justo a lado de Hermione, para platicar. Quizás no pudo hablar con Luna, pero podía hablar con Hermione, después de todo pasaron el verano juntas, y se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

Se sentó y Hermione la saludo de buena gana, aunque estaba completamente empapada.

—¿Cómo es que tú estás seca? — Le gruñó su hermano.

—Se llama ser inteligente Ron, ¿No has probado usar un hechizo?— Le contestó de vuelta, para ver cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione la veían con la boca abierta. Parecía que estaban considerando seriamente pasar toda la noche así. Vaya, lo creía de Ron y Harry, pero no de Hermione, pero bueno, al parecer la idiotez de su hermano es contagiosa.

Sin perder el tiempo Hermione lanzó un hechizo y los secó, y así se pusieron a conversar en lo que veían entrar a los primeros años, los cuales estaban escurriendo de agua. Y había un chico que parecía que se había caído del lago, aunque esté al parecer lo estaba disfrutando, cosa que recuerda que Morgan no lo hizo, solo estaba enfurruñado de que fue el único que se cayó y el calamar tuvo que regresarlo al bote.

Inconscientemente lo comenzó a buscar, lo encontró empapado viendo al pobre chico mojado con simpatía. Honestamente, no sabía porque el sombrero puso a Morgan en Slytherin, después de todo, no parecía muy ambicioso, ni tenía cara arrogante y petulante, o era malvado… pero como dijo su hermano, las apariencias engañan… Pero por el amor de Merlín, el chico se tropezó al salir del taburete con todo y sombrero porque no podía ver ¿cómo podía ser malvado?

Después de ver la clasificación, darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros y sorprenderse por el hermano menor de Colin, Denis, pues, no era común que dos nacidos de muggles fueran magos. La comida llegó.

El momento de la comida fue ameno como siempre, y se relajó hablado con sus amigos. Cuando todo acabó, Dumbledore se levantó para dar sus anuncios, comenzando con cosas que se suponía que no debían hacer, nada relevante.

—...Es también muy doloroso deber informarles, que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso— Dijo, e inmediatamente se escucharon ruidos indignados de los alumnos, en especial aquellos que jugaban, como sus hermanos Fred, George, Harry y Arthur. Todos en el Gran Comedor lucían caras de incredulidad y horror.

—…Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores… pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts… — Su discurso se vio interrumpido por la apertura de las puertas del Gran Salón.

Un hombre aparentemente encapuchado con bastón se acercó a la mesa de los profesores, se descubrió el rostro para mostrar porque era mejor que lo tuviera cubierto, pues estaba lleno de cicatrices y tenía un ojo falso, que era terrorífico. En cuanto llegó habló con Dumbledore quien sin más lo presentó como su nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Como iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody (no de buena manera) —…tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarlos de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

—¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —dijo Fred en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor provocando risas en todo el salón, incluido el propio Dumbledore.

—No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley —repuso—aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar…

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

—Eh… bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado… No, es verdad —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres magos! Bien, algunos de ustedes seguramente no saben qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa.

Cuando terminó su explicación, todo el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio esperando que continuara, cuando explicó que serian los anfitriones y llegarían otras escuelas (Beauxbatons y Durmstrang) prácticamente el salón vibraba de emoción. Al decir el premio ¡mil galeones! Ya se podían escuchar susurros. Cuando dijo el limite de edad, los gemelos fueron los primeros en gritar y quejarse.

Ginny estaba más que agradecida por el imite de edad, después de todo, por muy emocionante que fuera todo, no quería que sus hermanos participaran. No los quiere ver en peligro de muerte. Después de ese basilisco en primer año y los dementores el año pasado que casi matan a Harry, no muchas gracias, prefiere ser una simple espectadora.

Cuando Dumbeldore los despidió, ella comenzó a levantarse para ir a su sala común. Cuando Arthur pasó y le dijo que la contraseña de la sala común era "Boberías" y que corriera la voz. Mientras lo hacia, vio a Arthur pararse derecho e indicar a los primeros años que lo siguieran, mostrando orgullosamente su placa de prefecto.

Ella recuerda haber visto a los prefectos como simples estudiantes, se suponía que debía de pedirles orientación y ayuda en dificultades, pero como todos los de su generación, sus predecesoras y las siguientes, preferían averiguarlo por si mismos o preguntarle a sus amigos, después de todo, ellos se aferraban a las reglas y solo presumían de su posición, o como su hermano Percy, eran un dolor en el trasero y los evitabas.

Pero al ver a Arthur, no veía eso. Él era un líder nato, alguien a quien acudirías por ayuda sin temor al rechazo, tenias la certeza que te ayudaría. Arthur King, daba ese tipo de confianza; no le sorprendía que fuera prefecto, ni mucho menos el nuevo capitán de Quidditch, estaba ansiosa de verlo en el campo como líder, pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar.

* * *

**N.A.****Gracias por leer.**

**Yuri**: **Me da gusto que ****te este gustando, y será muy graciosa la inexactitud historica durante mi fic :3**


	5. Mal día

El día era muy malo, fatal, horrible. Claro que el sol brillaba bellamente en el cielo (pese a ser noviembre), las aves cantaban y era fin de semana, lo que significaba que podía relajarse de los deberes escolares, pero eso no significaba que estuviera contento, relajado o fuera un buen día.

Honestamente, nadie lo podía culpar, su nombre, su maldito nombre, había salido del estúpido cáliz de fuego y todos creían firmemente que él había puesto él había tenido toda la intención de que sucediera, cosa que en definitiva no quería, después de todo, ¿no podía estar un año escolar sin intentar morir? ¿Porque entonces poner su nombre intencionalmente en el cáliz?¿Qué tan suicida creen que es?

Eso, claro, nadie en la escuela lo entendía, excepto Hermione y algunos maestros. Todos los demás lo odiaban, en especial Hufflepuff y Slytherin; y ni se diga de las otras escuelas, no les hacía la mínima gracia que hubiera dos campeones de Hogwarts. Incluso los fantasmas lo veían mal.

En Gryffindor lo alababan por haber logrado poner su nombre y competir, todos lo veían como un héroe, menos Ron que se sentía engañado. Ron que era su mejor amigo. Él debería saber más que nadie que no pondría su nombre buscando estúpidamente gloria eterna.

Gloria a costo de tu vida, no muchas gracias. Pasar desapercibido sin morir, sí por favor.

Y de colmo, aún le dolía la cabeza de la última clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que es su materia favorita y como ama esa clase, en especial después de tener a Lupin como profesor, pero que te lancen una maldición imperius y después golpear tu cabeza con la mesa, le da dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

Ojalá Lupin se hubiera quedado, Ojoloco es un buen maestro, pero Lupin era un excelente profesor. Lastima que salió a la luz su condición de hombre lobo.

El viejo auror era excéntrico, mucho más que cualquier otro mago. El hombre lanzo en el salón maldiciones imperdonables, y no es que se quejara mucho, estaba en 4to año y ya había luchado contra Voldemort en primero, pero no creía que fuera lo mejor dado la reacción de Neville y que los primeros años tuvieran como primer tarea los dementores, los 2dos delitos por los que uno podía ir a Azkaban y 3ros las maldiciones imperdonables. De hecho, Hermione dijo que eso era para 6to año.

Harry creía que el maestro buscaba traumar a sus alumnos en tiempo récord.

De cualquier manera aquí estaba, paseando por la parte trasera del castillo, un lugar poco frecuentado al estar cerca del bosque prohibido, estar escondido y ser frío. Se sentó debajo de un árbol esperando no ser molestado por nadie. Era triste no poder estar a gusto en su Sala Común sin sentir todas esas miradas sobre él.

Quizás debería ir a ver a Hagrid pensó Seguro él no piensa que fue mi culpa… quizás pueda pedirle que le explique a Ron.

Su cadena de pensamientos fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito.

—Oye, Harry

En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, se fijó que Arthur venia corriendo. Intentando ignorarlo y fingir que no lo escucho, se cubrió con su túnica y trató de ser invisible. Mal momento para olvidar la capa. Se regaño.

Pensándolo bien, debió salir con la capa y el mapa, así nadie lo encontraría.

Fingiendo ser invisible, espero que el chico mayor lo pasará por alto, después de todo, Arthur era uno de los únicos Gryffindor (aparte de Ron) que no estaba muy contento con el hecho de que Harry estuviera participando en el torneo. Cuando llegó a su sala común después de ver salir su nombre del cáliz, todos festejaban y le aplaudían, mientras Arthur veía todo con mirada critica.

Realmente, no debería estar sorprendido, después de todo, si alguien representaba mejor las cualidades de su casa era Arthur King. Él no solo era increíblemente valiente, era honrado, justo y noble, aunque quizás era un poco creído; pero por esas cualidades, había sido elegido como capitán del equipo de Quidditch después de que Wood se graduara, y ahora también era prefecto, sin mencionar lo buen duelista que era.

De alguna forma, era una de las personas que más admiraba Harry, por lo que no quería enfrentarlo al otro muchacho en este momento.

—Harry— Escuchó de nuevo su nombre, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Estaba por echarse a correr debido a la ineficiencia de su plan, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Hola— Se resignó en responder mientras se daba la vuelta y quitaba la túnica de su cara.

—Oye no deberías intentar huir cuando alguien te llama, y menos si es tu prefecto— Dijo Arthur con los brazos cruzados en su pecho luciendo orgullosamente su insignia de prefecto.

—Bueno, no te escuche— Mintió

—Ajá— Obviamente no le creía en lo más mínimo —Acompáñame.

—Sabes, si quieres decirme algo, puedes hacerlo aquí— Harry no quería que esto tardara mucho, entre más rápido mejor.

—Bueno, pero no quiero hablar, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. Además, este sitio es muy lúgubre— Dijo y sin esperar que lo siguiera comenzó a caminar al castillo.

Si este chico tenía un defecto, era la excesiva confianza arrogancia que tenia.

Con un suspiro, comenzó a seguir al rubio, a lo mejor no lo iba a regañar, quizás se dio cuenta que no había comido y lo llevaba al Gran Comedor, después de todo era prefecto ¿no? Se supone que era su trabajo cuidar de otros.

Al ver que Arthur no tenía intención de entrar al castillo, sus esperanzas de comer murieron, Harry se arrepintió de no pedirle a Hermione que le buscara algo antes. Sería un buen momento para saber dónde están las cocinas ¿Habrá cocinas en Hogwarts? Se preguntó vagamente, y se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde iban, al frente de ellos se veía imponente el campo de Quidditch.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— Pregunta para recibir una mirada de Arthur que decía claramente ¿Eres tonto o qué?

Entraron a los vestidores y ahí, y pudo ver su Saeta de Fuego junto a la Nimbus 2001 de Arthur y por supuesto, sus uniformes.

—Debido a que este año fue cancelada la copa de Quidditch, no hay partidos ni podremos usar snitch por el momento, pero eso no significa que no podamos seguir entrenando. Tenemos las bludgers y la quaffle. Después de todo, el próximo año sí habrá copa y no podemos darnos el lujo de se holgazanes, madame Hooch está de acuerdo conmigo— Explicó mientras tomaba su uniforme —Tienes 10 minutos para cambiarte de ropa y estar en el campo. Me lo han prestado únicamente por 4 horas, de las cuales pasé 1 buscándote. Será mejor que te apures. Vamos a ver que tan hábil eres como cazador.

Seguramente estuvo estupefacto durante unos minutos viendo donde había desaparecido Arthur para cambiarse de ropa. Saliendo de su shock, se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, y estaba luchando con sus botas cuando vio a Arthur salir ya vestido.

—¿Demasiado trabajo unas botas Potter?— Se burló

—Si bueno, es un poco difícil de atar las correas de la coraza— Respondió terminando de atarse la bota y apresurándose a seguir a Arthur quien ya estaba saliendo del campo con su escoba.

—Bueno, quizás realmente tengas tres años y necesites ayuda para vestirte.

Antes de poder responder, vio que no eran los únicos en el campo, los gemelos Weasley estaban ya vestidos y con sus protecciones jugando con sus bates y en el fondo se veía a Angelina Johnson haciendo unas acrobacias con su escoba.

—¡Por Merlín! Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo— Exclamó Fred.

—Llevamos mucho esperándolos

—Disculpen, pero alguien aquí no quería ser encontrado. Y ustedes no querían ayudar a buscar— Replicó Arthur molesto.

—Vaya, no sabía que buscar a un chico era mucho trabajo para ti, Su majestad- Se burlaron los gemelos.

—Supongo que si soy capitán y prefecto, la próxima vez los puedo mandar a ustedes a hacer recados o buscar a un escurridizo ratón— Amenazó.

Después de intercambiar algunas burlas más, comenzaron su entrenamiento, aunque más que entrenamiento, simplemente jugaron. No estaba la presión de hacer lo mejor que podía para el siguiente partido, simplemente era disfrutar el juego con sus amigos.

No solo estaba haciendo lo que ama, sino que cambió su posición de juego, con Wood, únicamente trabajaba en mejorar sus capacidades como buscador. Pero cambiar de rol fue algo refrescante, el jugar como cazador fue fenomenal, y si la mirada de Arthur decía algo, no era malo como cazador.

Cuando terminaron, los cinco estaban exhaustos, así que sin una palabra, se ducharon y se cambiaron. Angelina fue la primera en irse, argumentando que tenía tareas pendientes y debía ir a la biblioteca; Harry ayudó a Arthur a guardar las cosas mientras los gemelos se adelantaron al castillo para probar sus nuevos sortilegios con los primeros años, después de todo, debían aprovechar al máximo que ellos aún no los conocían.

Cuando ya estaban por entrar al castillo, Arthur lo detuvo —Harry, mira, sé que estas presionado por el torneo. Y entiendo que debe ser una carga pesada. Sé que eres fuerte, pero aislarte de tus amigo y encerrarte en la autocompasión no te ayudará en lo más mínimo.

—Pero Ron, él.. todos creen…

—No importa lo que ellos crean— Lo cortó —Sino de los que estén a tú lado. Sé que Ron es tu mejor amigo, pero no es el único. No todos piensan que tu quisiste esto, solo no estés demasiado ciego para verlo.

Sin una palabra más, Arthur entró al castillo y se perdió entre los pasillos. Harry se quedó en la puerta por un rato más, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Comenzó a caminar a la Torre de Gryffindor con lentitud mientras sus palabras se hundían en él. Claro que Ron era su mejor amigo, habían vivido muchas aventuras juntos, por eso le dolía que él no le creyera, y la verdad, ser el chico que vivió fue una gran barrera para tener más amigos.

Aún con la seguridad con la que Arthur habló, estaba seguro de que el chico mayor se equivocaba, prueba de ello fue las miradas que recibió en cuanto entró a la sala común.

Vio a Hermione acercarse a él, pero ya no estaba de buen humor.

—Ahora no Hermione.

—No, ahora. Estuviste fuera toda la tarde y seguramente no has echó tu tarea de pociones ¡Ni siquiera comiste! Toma de los sándwiches que están en la mesa.

—Esa tarea es hasta dentro de dos días— Murmuró de mal humor tomado un sándwich con gusto pero reacio a sentarse.

—Sí, pero siempre lo pospones. Además, quiero que me ayudes en cómo se puede saber qué arruinó una poción con tan solo verla— Dijo para luego arrastrarlo con ella para que se sentara en la silla de junto. Había un montón de libros regados que seguramente Hermione había estado leyendo antes.

—No creo que eso sea muy importante para poder hacer una simple poción desinfladora.

—Quizás no lo veas así, pero si sabes que está mal, puedes ver cómo contrarrestarlo y arreglar tu poción. Además, los libros solo tienen las medidas estándar, sería bueno que sepas cómo debe de ser la poción, para hacerla más potente y eficaz, después de todo, los ingredientes tienen sutiles variaciones entre si, por lo que deben equilibrarse— Explicó abriendo su libro y sacando un trozo de pergamino para hacer notas.

—¡Pero eso es avanzado!— Exclamó incrédulo — ¡De último año!

—Bueno, también lo es la poción multijugos, y mira que bien nos salió— Se burló antes de sumergir la pluma en un tintero —Además, Snape dice que hay un tercer año que puede hacerlo, así que no debe ser muy complicado. Ahora, si no quieres ayudarme a leer estos libros, mejor ponte a leer el tuyo y has tu tarea.

Dando la discusión por terminada, ella se enfrascó en su libro. No había caso discutir con ella, después de todo, ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser la alumna estrella de la escuela, y no quería verse superada con un niño de un grado menor.

Sin más, Harry se puso a hacer su tarea mientras se preguntaba qué habría de cenar esta noche, olvidándose por completo del torneo que habría en dos semanas.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con relativa calman. Harry se dio cuenta que Neville era una buena compañía y curiosamente, disfrutaba de estar con Ginny. Neville aunque tenia problemas con las clases, había descubierto su talento en Herbología, incluso el profesor Moody (después de traumarlo con las maldiciones imperdonables) le regaló un libro de plantas acuáticas para animarlo, pese a qué Neville estaba más que entusiasmado de hablar de sus plantas, sus amigos le daban la vuelta, incluso Hermione se aturdía de escuchar al chico hablar tanto.

Ron aún se veía molesto, y se la pasaba con Seamus o Dean, pero a Harry ya no le molestaba tanto. Y aunque las miradas de odio de media escuela y las otras escuelas no paraban, Harry procuró ignorarlas y trató de quedarse en su sala común, y al salir cargaba el mapa del merodeador para evitar toparse con alguien molesto. Hermione solía regalarlo por exagerar pero no le prohibía hacerlo, por lo que el chico continuó esperando que todos se olvidaran de lo sucedido, después de todo, no podía empeorar.

* * *

**N.A.****Una disculpa por la tardanza, mi lectora beta no quiso revisar mi trabajo (dice taner tarea)... por lo que tardé en subirlo.****Espero lo disfruten.****Yuri: Me alegra que te este gustando, y sí, Merlín no tardó en hacer su aparición. Sinceramente yo veo al chico en Hufflepuff, pero por el bien de la historia estará en Sytherin. Y del tema de los Slytherin, es molesto que siempre los vean como los villanos, por lo que quise abordar ese tema.**


	6. Pines

La luz verde brillaba de aquí a allá, siendo un producto de estar debajo del lago, dando un efecto de frescura a la ahora casi vacía Sala Común. No era raro que estuviera desierta, después de todo, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de las otras escuelas y al ser fin de semana, era lógico que los Slytherin estén tratando de relacionarse con los estudiantes de las otras escuelas. En especial con Durmstrang, después de todo, era una escuela sumamente prestigiosa, y al contrario de Hogwarts no aceptaba a los nacidos de muggles, como debería de ser una verdadera escuela de magia.

Draco debería de estar relacionándose, pero estaba aburrido, y no estaba de humor para tener una plática política. Al estar aburrido, obviamente necesita entretenimiento, y nada es más divertido que molestar a Potter y sus amigos. El único problema era que era difícil de molestar si no se le podía encontrar, después de todo, desde que salió su nombre del cáliz, el chico era sumamente difícil de localizar fuera de sus clases, por lo que debía de pensar en algo que logrará molestar a Potter sin necesidad de estar presente.

Con una idea en mente, el chico rubio volteo a ver a sus amigos que estaban en la mesa terminando sus deberes de adivinación y runas, cosa que no tenia necesidad de hacer pues evita en lo más posible posponer sus deberes.

—¿Pines? — Exclamó Pansy Parkinson después que Draco explicó su plan —No, es eso aburrido. Por qué hacer botones que digan que apoyamos a Cedric, ¿Acaso no es un Hufflepuff? ¿Qué somos, la caridad?

—Sí Pansy, pines. Apoyamos a Cedric porque es el legítimo campeón de Hogwarts. Además, los encantaremos para que cambien y digan que Potter apesta— Explicó algo exasperado, no era muy difícil de entender su maravilloso plan.

—¿Por qué no mejor ponemos solo que Potter apesta?

—Porque así más estudiantes lo usarán, además, ¿acaso tu no apoyas a Cedric?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces quieres que Hogwarts pierda.

—Eso no…

—No pueden ser las dos cosas Pansy— Estaba a punto de querer arrancarse el pelo por culpa de su actitud.

—Draco tiene razón Pansy. Aunque no nos agraden los Hufflepuff, no es por ellos, es por Hogwarts— Dijo Blaise Zabini —Además, no es incompetente, por algo es el capitán de su equipo de quidditch y muy bueno en encantamientos.

—Sí, yo también apoyo a Cedric— Concordó Theodore Nott dejando de lado su tarea. Draco estaba encantado con ellos, al menos no eran demasiado idiotas. Menos mal que Crabbe y Goyle no estaban, sino explicarles su plan hubiera sido como hablar con dos trolls, cosa que ya había pasado y por eso no quería volver a involucrarlos en sus planes.

—¿Y por qué tienen que usarse? — Se quejó Pansy —¿Por qué no mejor pegamos carteles?

—Porque también haremos carteles. Pero si hacemos botones, todos podrán llevar uno.

—¿Y?

—Y así se verá más el apoyo a Cedric y la cara de Potter será fabulosa.

—Pero yo no quiero llevar un pin— Se quejó infantilmente.

—Pues no lleves uno— Dijo con tono cortante. Honestamente, en el fondo estaba muy disgustado ¿Por qué a Potter le tocaba tener una amiga brillante y a él esto? ¿Acaso tenía que hacerlo todo? —Bueno, ¿algo más?— Preguntó desando que nadie más preguntara nada irrelevante o hiciera una pregunta estúpida, bueno, esperaba que Pansy no dijera nada, porque Theodore y Zabini solían hacer preguntas validas, ella no.

—Bien, entonces tenemos que ver como haremos los pines. Primero necesitamos una foto de Cedric.

—¿Para qué necesitan una foto de Cedric?—

Se volteo para ver a Morgan Ambrosius y Astoria Greengrass caminando a la mesa mientras cargaban algunos libros, seguramente venían de la biblioteca y estaban listos para hacer su tarea.

Morgan era un chico demasiado torpe e ingenuo para ser un Slytherin, y Astoria, bueno, era una chica muy ambiciosa, a decir verdad le agradaba la chica, compartían intereses.

Decidiendo que ambos eran competentes, pensó que era buena idea involucrarlos en sus planes, por lo que respondió su pregunta.

—Vamos a hacer pines que muestren la imagen de Cedric para apoyarlo como campeón de Hogwarts y …

—¿¡Oh van a hacer pines para Cedric?!— Exclamó Astoria emocionada.

—Estoy dentro. Si quieres yo te puedo conseguir la foto— Dijo Morgan igual de emocionado —Por alguna razón Cedric me tiene estima, creo que es por la cantidad de veces que frecuento la cocina… Es un poco injusto que a ellos les toque estar junto a ellas y a nosotros en las mazmorras debajo del lago…

—Oh, yo te ayudo Morgan— Se animó Astoria interrumpiendo al chico que se estaba desviando del tema.

Draco estaba complacido con su decisión de integrarlos, había olvidado la buena relación que tenia el chico de orejas grandes con los Hufflepuff.

—Eso seria genial. Mientras ustedes consiguen las fotos, nosotros vamos a ir viendo cómo haremos los pines y comenzar a encantarlos para que cambien.

—Si quieres yo puedo ver qué encantamientos son necesarios para que dure el hechizo original y no los puedan modificar— Sugirió Theodore.

—Yo te puedo ayudar— Sugirió Zabini.

—Genial, entonces yo los diseño. ¡En marcha!— En cuanto dijo esas palabras todos comenzaron a moverse a hacer sus cosas. Morgan y Astoria a conseguir la foto y Blaise y Theodore a la biblioteca, dejando la tarea olvidada sobre la mesa.

Estaba por ponerse a dibujar los diseños cuando Pansy le llama la atención ¡Por Merlín, la había olvidado!

—¿Yo qué hago Draco?

—Bueno… tú puedes… conseguir una foto de Potter, es lo que falta— Se le ocurrió decir.

—Está bien— En ese momento se levantó Pansy y vio la puerta abrirse, dando paso a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Que Crabbe y Goyle te acompañen— Gritó antes de que ellos pudieran venir a molestarlo.

—Ya lo oyeron chicos, vamos— Y con eso, los tres desaparecieron.

Con un suspiro, comenzó a dibujar lo que quería que estuviera en el pin.

Muy pronto, quizás demasiado pronto, los chicos comenzaron a regresar. Los primeros fueron Morgan y Astoria que tenían un montón de fotos de Cedric, al parecer, los Hufflepuff al principio se negaron a ayudar pensando que era una trampa, pero Morgan, siendo Morgan, consiguió que accedieran, con su charla sin sentido y su boba sonrisa logró no solo que le dieran una foto, sino tomarle un montón de fotos de Cedric en su sala común (los invitaron a pasar) e incluso Cedric le pidió una docena de pines una vez que estuvieran listos. En definitiva, fue buena idea enviarlo a él. Además, Astoria y Morgan eran demasiado adorables juntos, pese a no ser primeros años, aún se veían con esa inocencia infantil, hubiera sido imposible para los Hufflepuff negarse a ellos.

Los siguientes en llegar, fueron Zabini y Theodore, que tenían una lista de hechizos que serían útiles.

En tanto, él ya había modelado un pin con transfiguración y estaba por hacer más, cuando Theodore lo detuvo.

—Déjalo así, de esa forma solo usamos uno y lo duplicamos con un hechizo.

—Oh, eso suena mejor— Suspiró Draco, después de todo, no quería hacer cientos de transmutaciones para hacer los pines.

—Esperen. Cedric me pidió de favor si podemos hacerle unos que digan _"Campeón de Hogwarts 1994"_ con algunas fotos movibles de él. Se lo quiere enviar a su papá— Dijo Morgan rápidamente.

—Bueno, no creo que sea mala idea. Pero…

—Dijo que pagaría el doble— Aseguró Morgan.

—No lo dijo— Astoria dijo con confusión viendo al chico de grandes orejas.

—Pero lo hará— Respondió Morgan confiado. Bueno, era más Slytherin de lo que pensó originalmente.

—Esta bien— Dijo Draco —En ese caso será mejor ir haciendo los botones especiales y vemos como quedan. Sí salen bien, se los puedes llevar mañana mismo.

—Eso sería genial.

Con la ayuda de Theodore, Draco encantó el pin, de tal forma que saliera la cara de Cedric de perfil y luego mirando al frente. A continuación aparecía como fuegos artificiales las palabras _"Campeón de Hogwarts 1994"_ y de fondo, los colores de Hufflepuff. Después cambiaba a algunas fotos de poses de batalla que le tomaron y se repetía lo mismo. El pin tenía un hechizo anti-polvo, de brillo permanente, de solidez, además de los de seguridad para que no lo alterarán.

Después lanzaron un hechizo para duplicar el pin, hasta que fueran dos docenas, y los encantaron para que no se pudieran duplicar, mientras Draco guardaba el pin original, por si pedían más en el futuro.

—¡Listo, ya ha quedado listo!— Dijo con orgullo Draco, mientras veía su creación. Le había quedado tan bien, que pensó seriamente en comenzar un negocio de esto, quizás, no solo hiciera una docena de esto. Aunque no necesitaba dinero era bueno saber que tenia aptitudes para los negocios.

—He conseguido las fotos de Potter— Exclamó Pansy entrando seguida de Crabbe y Goyle.

—Espera, ¿también harás de Potter?— Exclamó incrédulo Morgan, y aunque no dijo nada, Astoria también lo estaba viendo incrédula.

—Sí, pero no serán como las de Diggory. Haremos unas que digan _"Apoyen a Cedric Diggory. El verdadero Campeón de Hogwarts"_ y después cambiarán a _"Potter apesta"_ con su cara— Dijo con alegría Draco —Será genial.

—No creo que eso este bien.

—Ah, ¿y eso por qué Amborsius?— Gruñó Goyle, pero no era una pregunta, sino una amenaza. Pero Morgan siendo Morgan, sin sentido de auto-conservación la respondió de todos modos.

—Bueno, no creo que esté bien. Él ni siquiera quería ser campeón.

—Creí que te caía mal Potter— Preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—Potter no me cae mal, quién me desagrada es Ron Weasley— Gruñó Morgan frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, Potter, Weasley, son lo mismo. Son traidores a la sangre.

—Sabes bien que yo no opino eso. Y creo que Potter definitivamente no quería esto, su cara estaba en blanco cuando su nombre salió del Cáliz.

Debía de admitir que estaba de acuerdo en eso, no sabía como los debas pensaban que fue intencional, cuando el chico estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? Él quiere atención. Hay que dársela— Gruñó Crabbe empujando a Morgan de la mesa y acercándose a Draco con Pansy a su lado.

—Aquí están las fotos mi querido Draco. Fueron difíciles de conseguir porque la basura de Potter se ha estado escondiendo en su Sala Común. Lo vimos a penas cuando fue al Gran Comedor a cenar.

—Si se esconde es por lo mal que lo están tratando todos. Cómo si fuera su culpa— Gruñó de vuelta Morgan.

—Morgan— Dijo Draco interrumpiendo a Goyle que estaba a nada de golpear al chico más joven —Ya es tarde. Y olvide comer. Ve a traerme algo del Gran Comedor.

—No soy tu perro.

—Bien, toma— Gruñó y le dio unos Knuts —Ve. Pero tráeme algo que valga la pena— Vio que el chico aún no se movía le dio una mirada a Astoria que supo interpretarla perfectamente .

—Esta bien— Dijo Astoria y tomó el dinero y se fue jalando a un protestante Morgan con ella.

—Esa basura debería saber a dónde pertenece— Gruño Crabbe apretando los puños.

—Déjalo en paz. No sabe lo que dice Crabbe. Ya crecerá— Dijo Draco quitándole importancia —El chico fue criado por una vieja loca en medio de la nada, es normal que aún no sepa cómo se hacen las cosas en sociedad. Prácticamente es un salvaje.

—No entiendo como pudo vivir aislado tanto tiempo.

—Su familia siempre fue solitaria y desde Grindelwald se han desligado del ministerio de magia. Se creyó que habían muerto hasta que su abuela fue al ministerio para que Morgan viniera a Hogwarts – Explicó Draco mientras sacaba un pin en blanco listo para diseñar.

—Pero hasta donde sabemos bien pudo mentir y es un sangre sucia.

—Tonterías Crabbe, mi padre lo investigó. Es un pura sangre ¿O dudas de mi padre?

Al ver la cara de miedo en el chico, decidió dejar el tema por el bien de todos.

—Ahora, debemos de ver cómo encantarnos los pines, ¿sería mejor que cambiarán constantemente o al presionarlos? — Dijo con una mano en la barbilla observando atentamente las fotos de Potter.

Mientras trabajaba o más bien, veía a sus amigos trabajar, después de todo, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle se estaban encargando de esta insignia, mientras se imaginaba la cara de Potter cuando viera a toda la escuela usando sus pines.

* * *

**N.A.**

**Gracias por leer, espero no tengan confilicto con que escribiera "pines" en vez de "insigneas", pero me es más familiar el primer termino, por lo que lo usé.**

**Yuri: Agradezco profundamente tus comentarios, es lindo leerlos y me dan animos para seguir escribiendo :3**

**Harry es un completo pesimista y paranoico, nadie lo puede culpar por eso pero no deja de ser cierto.**

**Para responder a tu pregunta, coloqué a Arthur como un año mayor que Harry, va implicito en su nombramiento como prefecto, pero gracias por hacerme ver que no es obvio (pensandolo bien se confunde). Y procuraré integrar un poco más a Neville.**


	7. Memorias

_Estaba estresado. Su padre había menospreciado su opinión delante del consejo, tachándolo de niño caprichoso y estúpido, después de decir que debían de mandar patrullas a los pueblos de las fronteras, pero no, era un gasto innecesario cuando esos pueblos no tenían nada que robarles, por lo que era una perdida de tiempo._

_¿Acaso olvido lo que pasó con Ealdor? Sí, estaba fuera de su frontera, pero era un pueblo pequeño que fue atacado por bandidos, eso se habría evitado si hubiera patrullas constantes, no tenían que esperar que viniera un pobre campesino suplicando por ayuda cuando era muy tarde._

_No entendía por qué era más importante hacer redadas para buscar druidas, cuando eran pacíficos e ignorar la seguridad de su gente._

_En cuanto entró a sus habitaciones, dejo que el suspiro que llevaba conteniendo escapara de sus pulmones, necesitaba desahogarse, y nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento para eso. Ahora si solo supiera dónde estaba su estúpido sirviente..._

_Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un quejido, volteo a ver a Merlín entrando a su habitación, cargando con dificultad su armadura recién pulida, seguramente venía a dejarla en su lugar._

_—Perfecto, colócame mi armadura, vamos a entrenar_

_—¡Pero si la acabo de pulir! — Se quejo y pudo ver la indignación de su rostro —Espera, ¿Vamos?_

_—Sí Merlín, vamos, ya es tarde y tienes que mejorar tu juego de pies, esperemos ver el día cuando no te claves tu propia espada._

_Sin esperar que respondiera salió de su habitación tomando el familiar camino al campo de entrenamiento, escuchando con diversión como Merlín luchaba con su armadura saliendo de la habitación y le gritaba indignado lo mal amo que era._

Abriendo los ojos, se fijo en el techo, estaba en su cama rodeado de sus cortinas rojo Pendragon… no Gryffindor.

Estaba un poco desorientado después de despertar, ha estado teniendo sueños extraños desde que llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez. Soñando dónde él era el príncipe de Camelot.

Ha soñado desde su primer día cómo escudero, cómo su primera vez liderando una búsqueda, o momentos cómo este, dónde está haciendo cosas mundanas, como molestar a su sirviente.

Esos sueños cada vez han sido más vividos, antes era solo eso, sueños y tendía a olvidar la mayor parte de ellos o olvidarlos por completo. Pero ahora era como recuerdos, eran borrosos y no podía recordar los rostros cuando despertaba o algunos detalles, pero aún eran tan vividos que sentía nostalgia de algo que no sabía que había perdido.

Al principio Arthur pensó que se debía a leer tantas historias, tener magia y vivir en un castillo mágico. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. Y lo peor era que sus sueños no tenían sentido, había estudiado la historia del rey Arthur, o mejor dicho de Merlín en Historia de la magia, y no es nada parecida a lo que sus sueños le dicen. En primera juraría que Hogwarts no existe en su época, y el castillo de Camelot tiene un gran parecido con la gran escuela de magia, pero la historia dice que primero se creo el castillo, incluso Merlín asistió a Hogwarts.

Segundo en sus recuerdos la magia es malvada, corrompe a quien la usa, por lo que esta prohibida bajo pena de muerte y nadie usa varitas, no las necesitan. Y tercero, Merlín no es más que un sirviente incompetente y su mejor amigo, no un mago poderoso que no es más que un viejo ermitaño loco que asesora a su padre, ni Morgana es una bruja aprendiz de Merlín que desea destruirlo, sino que es la molesta protegida del rey.

No puede imaginarse a la Morgana de sus recuerdos, sueños, son sueños, deseando matar a Merlín, ni mucho menos a Merlín, aprendiendo magia a sus espaldas en un reino dónde si quiera hablar a favor de ella es traición y es pena de muerte, el chico no es tan estúpido.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos se levantó de la cama y camino a los baños para comenzar a prepararse para el día, después de todo tenia clase iniciando con Defensa contra las artes oscuras con el viejo loco, que quizás no sea la mejor forma de referirse a su profesor, pero el hombre estaba más que chiflado, no entendía como Dumbledore aprobó a un hombre que les enseña maldiciones imperdonables a chicos de 14 años, a menos que también este loco.

Cuando llegó para su desayuno, el Gran Comedor estaba casi lleno, lo cual no era raro, pues tendía a despertarse un poco tarde, lo cual era muy común y casi nadie podía sacarlo de su cama con éxito. Saludo a sus amigos de casa y se sentó con ellos viendo como varios estaban repasando apuntes para sus TIMOS.

Llegó justo para la llegada del correo y vio como una lechuza le dio su periódico de la mañana.

Leyendo el Profeta mientras desayunaba, Arthur se detuvo un momento cuando leyó en primera plana un escrito de Rita S. que hablaba de Harry, bueno el articulo era sobre el Torneo de los tres magos, pero básicamente hablaba solo de cómo Harry era un suicida que quería atención y no superaba la muerte de sus padres. Apenas y mencionaban a Fleur Delacour o Viktor Krum, con errores en sus nombres como si estuviera obligada a escribir de ellos y de Cedric ni un comentario pese a tener su rostro en la foto grupal. Literalmente el epígrafe decía Harry Potter con los otros campeones.

—¿Quién demonios autorizó publicar este chiste como noticia?— Arthur quejó en voz alta.

Al parecer, no era el único que leyó el periódico, pues todos comenzaron a cuchichear y miraron fijamente a Harry que también había leído la noticia y ahora estaba intentando ser invisible ante todas las miradas, por si fuera poco, todo el gran comedor llevaban insignias que mostraban su apoyo a Cedric y desprecio a Harry, cómo si el chico no tuviera suficiente en su plato.

Incluso varios fantasmas habían tomado participación en la rivalidad y no se acercaban a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Con irritación, molestia e ira, Harry se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir del gran comedor, agarrando únicamente un pan como desayuno y se apresuro a correr a su sala común, ignorando las llamadas de Hermione o Arthur.

Cuando dobló una esquina de un pasillo, chocó con la persona que menos quería ver.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa Potter?

—No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy.

—Harry estas…

Hermione se interrumpió cuando vio a Draco Malfoy, junto con un grupo de Slytherin.

—Oh, la sangre sucia está aquí.

—Cierra la boca Malfoy— Gruñó Harry apretando los puños listo para soltarle un puñetazo a esa petulante sonrisa.

—¿O qué Potter?

—Suficiente— Cortó una voz el aire y todos voltearon para ver a Arthur King llegando al lugar —Sin insultos Malfoy.

—¿O qué sangre sucia? — Respondió Malfoy con mirada altiva, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la mirada de muerte que le dio Arthur, ese chico no daba miedo se decía constantemente Draco, pero si que imponía y aún recordaba el puñetazo que le dio en tercer año por burlarse del estúpido hipogrifo.

Arthur estaba por contestar cuando un murmullo llamó la atención.

—Técnicamente es de sangre más noble que otros…— Murmuro Morgan lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie le entendiera, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan murmurar.

—¿Qué fue eso Morgan? — Preguntó Draco dirigiendo su mirada al chico escuálido.

—Nada— Contesto demasiado rápido, y al ver la mirada incrédula y la ceja levantada de Malfoy decidió señalar la caja que estaba cargando —Solo que será mejor que lleve esto con los Hufflepuff.

—Esta bien, no olvides preguntar si tienen algún otro pedido. Si es un duplicado es precio normal, si es uno especial, al precio especial— Explicó como si el chico fuera idiota. Y cuando estaba a punto de irse, decidió sacar uno de la caja y lo detuvo.

—Antes que nada, ¿no te interesaría algo de nuestra mercancía Potter? Es por solo 5 Knuts. Apuesto que incluso los sangre… perdón, los de familia muggle pueden pagarlo— Draco logro corregirse al recordar a Arthur y sacó uno de los pines que mostraban a Cedric como campeón de Hogwarts.

—¡Así que fuiste tú!— Gruñó Harry apretando sus puños otra vez.

—Por supuesto, y he de decir que me va bien— Se encogió de hombros.

—No está permitido vender mercancía sin el permiso de los profesores o de la persona que habla la mercancía— Dijo Hermione ya lista para acusar a Malfoy con los profesores.

—Aunque admiro que sepas las normas escolares, lamentablemente Granger, no estoy vendiendo nada sin permiso. Tenemos la autorización de Snape, y la de Diggory, de hecho, Morgan entregará este pedido especial al mismísimo Cedric Diggory— Explicó Drago con ligereza, en tanto Morgan susurraba algo que sonaba como _"no soy tu sirviente"_

—Pero…

—Los pines con el rostro de Potter los estamos regalando.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, Harry tenia su mano agarrando la camisa de Malfoy y la varita apuntando su barbilla, mientras el sonreía burlonamente, Pansy ahogo un grito y estaba lista para llamar a los profesores, Crabbe y Goyle estaban más que listos para sacar sus varitas y Hermione levantó su varita apuntando a Morgan quien saltó en respuesta y apretó la caja contra su pecho.

Arthur se puso en el camino entre Hermione y Morgan, y el chico gustoso se ocultó tras él, mientras intentaba no dejar caer la caja.

—Ahora, eso serían 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor— Habló Arthur con calma, llamando la atención a si mismo.

—Espera… tu… no puedes— Habló Harry incrédulo soltando a Draco, quién también veía sorprendido a Arthur.

—Soy prefecto Harry, puedo bajar puntos a las casas.

—Pero él, fue Malfoy quién…

—Te incitó, sí, pero tu lo agarraste de la túnica y Hermione apunto con su varita a un chico que está completamente indefenso— Lo último lo dijo lanzándole una mirada a Hermione que bajo su varita avergonzada —Harry, Hermione, será mejor que se vayan a sus clases en este momento. Yo me encargó de esto.

Un poco aturdidos, ambos chicos hicieron caso y se fueron, confiando en que Arthur solucionaría la situación.

—Te dije que no debías de hacer esos pines. Con mostrar tu apoyo a Cedric era suficiente, no tenias que humillar a Potter— Resopló Morgan que ahora volteaba a ver a Draco.

—No me salgas con eso, que estabas entusiasmado con la idea.

—Sí, pero era porque pensé que solo eran para Cedric. Además parecía muy frustrado ¡Te dije que lo detuvieras! ¡Fuiste muy lejos!— Morgan casi deja caer la caja que cargaba, Arthur logró estabilizarlo de nuevo y el chico apretó más fuerte la caja en sus brazos con ira mal disimulada.

—Que estas diciendo pequeña peste— Gruñó Goyle que comenzaba a avanzar al muchacho más joven, ocasionando que Draco se moviera para impedir que avanzara más.

—Suficiente— Arthur se volvió a colocar como escudo de Morgan —No estoy en contra de las bromas, pero deberían saber en qué momento detenerse, Harry ha tenido mucha carga y estrés, y esto fue pasar los limites. Si lo que están haciendo lastima a otros, no lo hagan. No es la primera vez que te lo digo Malfoy.

Crabbe y Goyle lo veían altaneros y Pansy estaba lista para vomitar sus palabras, pero al menos Malfoy parecía avergonzado —Ahora a sus clases antes que les baje puntos— No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, antes de que se fueran.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?— Preguntó Arthur dándose la vuelta viendo cómo Morgan luchaba con la caja de pines. Su relación con Morgan había sido algo… peculiar, aunque el chico procuraba ser amable con los demás, tendía a insultarlo, por alguna razón lo veia como un imbécil total a partir de un pequeño duelo que tuvo en el desafortunado club de duelo con Lockhart hacía dos años.

Normalmente no le interesaba lo que otros pensaran de él, sin embargo, ese chico tenía algo sobre él que lo hacia querer ser una buena persona a sus ojos.

—Sí… quiero decir… no. Solo le llevaré esta caja a Cedric antes del inicio de las clases— Respondió Morgan mirándolo desconfiado frunciendo su ceño.

Arthur dirigió la mirada a su reloj, que obviamente funciona porque es mecánico y siguió al chico que luchaba con la caja de regreso al gran comedor, no podía negar que era un espectáculo ver al chico sufrir cargando la caja.

—Sabes, si no vas a ayudar, puedes irte.

—No te estoy siguiendo, tengo ganas de hablar con Diggory. Además, me pregunto si lograras llegar a tiempo para estar en tu clase, ya sabes soy prefecto— Dijo orgulloso de esto ultimo y no se perdió la mirada que Morgan le dirigió evaluando su insignia, cómo si no pudiera creer que fuera real.

—El tiempo esta bien, puedo lograrlo.

—No creo que logres hacerlo en menos de 10 minutos

—No faltan…— Arthur le señalo su reloj y Morgan cerró la boca y apretó más la caja para caminar más rápido —Oh

—¿Por qué un pequeño y escuálido chico es enviado con una caja que apenas y puede cargar?— Preguntó Arthur mientras doblaban un pasillo.

—No soy escuálido y no es muy pesada…— Murmuro Morgan por lo bajo.

—No lo es, pero eso no significa que la puedas cargar, después de todo, no hace falta ser un genio para ver que esos brazos debiluchos tuyos se pueden romper.

—¡No soy debilucho!

—Claro que no— Respondió Arthur y Morgan estuvo satisfecho por unos segundos —Eres más fuerte que un ratón.

—¡OYE!

Arthur estuvo satisfecho con su broma, por lo que le quitó de las manos la caja que no era realmente pesada sino estorbosa y entró al gran comedor ignorando las quejas sobre ser un grandísimo imbécil. Dirigiéndose a la mesa de los Hufflepuff, no se sorprendió de ver que los tejones saludaban con entusiasmo a Morgan y lo invitaban a sentarse con ellos, entre estos, claro Cedric Diggory.

—Morgan, que bueno verte— Saludó Cedric con entusiasmo levantándose y haciendo un espacio a su lado —Lamento haberte pedido tantos— Se rasco su nuca avergonzado. En tanto Morgan se dejaba caer en un banco aliviado al ver el desayuno frente a él.

—No es molestia, además, estas pagando por ellos— Respondió Morgan despreocupado agarrando algunas cosas para el desayuno.

—Hey Arthur.

—Hola Cedric, es bueno verte— Saludo Arthur dejando en un espacio libre de la mesa la molesta caja —Aquí están los pines que al parecer pediste. Espero que te de tiempo de guardarlos.

—No te preocupes por eso, tengo la primer hora libre. Aunque supongo que ustedes no. Así que será mejor que corran— Tomo la caja emocionado y se apresuró en ver el contenido —A papá le enorgulleció que fuera seleccionado, y cuando recibió los primeros pines que le envié, me pidió más para compartirlos con sus amigos del trabajo— Explicó el chico contento.

—Gracias por ayudar a Morgan a traerlos Arthur.

—No me importa, además, quería ver si Ambrosius tiraría la caja a medio camino— Se burló y recibió una mirada fulminante de Morgan, que hubiera sido más amenazante de no ser por sus mejillas llenas de comida.

—Por cierto, me gustaría pedirte un favor personal.

Al escuchar la seriedad en el tono, Cedric dejó la caja en la mesa —Por supuesto.

—Sé que están molestos con Harry por estar en el torneo, pero me gustaría que no usaran las insignias para burlarse de él— Explicó Arthur. Un Hufflepuff estaba por protestar pero Cedric levantó la mano y lo hizo callar —Quizás no lo vean, pero Harry esta horrorizado con la idea de participar, sea quien sea que puso su nombre, no le hizo ningún favor, y Harry no lo pidió.

—Es cierto, Potter casi se desmaya cuando salió su nombre— Aporto Morgan luchando para pasar la comida de su boca y hablar con claridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo, he tratado que dejen de usarlo, me siento mal por Harry— Concordó Cedric, ante lo cual, varios Hufflepuff bajaron su mirada avergonzados.

—En ese caso has lo que puedas, entiendo que no puedes obligar a alguien a hacer algo, pero me alegro que comprendas. Pero sería bueno que se lo dijeras en persona a Harry, lo apreciaría mucho— Arthur volteó a ver a Morgan —Y tú, será mejor que te calles con los dos mastodontes de Crabbe y Goyle, junto con otros Slytherin.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si lo que están haciendo está mal

—Sí, pero se llama auto-preservación, sino te callas te golpearan, y no estaremos siempre Malfoy o yo para evitarlo.

Ante esta declaración, varios Hufflepuff voltearon a verlo y miraron fijamente al pequeño Morgan con un tinte de preocupación.

—Yo puedo encargarme de ellos ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por mí?

—No seas idiota, eres un Slytherin, intenta ser astuto— Sin responder la última pregunta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse —Por cierto, ya casi empiezan las clases, será mejor que corras. Adiós Cedric.

—Adiós Arthur.

—Oh, espérame— Corrió Morgan tomando unos panes de la mesa y despidiéndose de los chicos.

—No me estas esperando— Se quejó Morgan alcanzando a Arthur en un pasillo.

—No es como si fuéramos a la misma clase— Dijo Arthur volteando a verlo con cara de eres idiota o qué.

—Oh, lo olvide, bueno… ten un buen día. No seas muy imbécil.

Arthur se detuvo para ver a Merlín correr por el pasillo rumbo a su clase y tropezando en el camino, cielos ese chico nunca cam… Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su clase, sin saber por qué confundió a Morgan con su estúpido criado. Quizás era por el cabello negro y lo torpes que ambos eran…

De cualquier manera, al menos el chico no parecía odiarlo ahora.

* * *

**N.A.**

**En base a la pandemia, les pido a los que me leen que tengan cuidado y obedezcan las normas que dicten sus autoridades y los invito a no salir de sus casas de no ser necesario aún si su localidad no llama a cuarentena, es por seguridad suya y de los demas.**

**La pandemia no es un juego, y aunque muchos pueden decir que no es "grave"; es nuestro deber poner de nuestra parte para evitar que el sistema de salud colapse.**

**Tomen las medidas adecuadas, sean cuidadosos y vean series, peliculas, lean libros**, **mantengan la cuarentena****; y si no lo estan, no vayan a lugares con mucha gente.**

**A quienes me leen de paises afectados: ¡ANIMO! ¡SI SE PUEDE!**

**Sin más que decir, publicaré el proximo lunes.**


	8. Dragones

Era el día de la primera prueba, y todos estaban muy emocionados, Morgan caminaba a la zona de la primara prueba con una mal presentimiento, no como si algo malo fuera a pasar, sino más bien una sensación de incomodidad.

El chico trato de ignorarlo, pero es como si algo en sus entrañas le dijera que algo estaba mal. Decidido a qué seguramente había comido algo que no debía, se apresuró a buscar a Luna para sentarse con ella. En el fondo, esperando que Ginny estuviera con sus hermanos, pues si estuviera ahí, se tendría que ir.

—Morgan, por aquí — Escuchó a Luna llamarlo, y se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella.

—Te guarde un lugar— Dijo la chica, mientras quitaba su bolso del asiento de a lado, y pudo notar que tenía otro asiento apartado con su bufanda, seguramente para Ginny, después de todo, la chica no tenía muchos amigos, bueno ellos eran sus únicos dos amigos.

—Genial, aquí traje algunos bocadillos de las cocinas— Dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar y sacaba de su bolsa unos sándwiches y galletas, los elfos habían sido muy generosos.

—Que dulce— Sonrió la chica. Tomo una galleta y se la metió a la boca —¿Cuál crees que sea la prueba?

—Honestamente, ni idea. Dicen que puede ser un enfrentamiento contra una criatura, como un trol o un grifo, pero eso decían de la prueba de selección, así que…

—Bueno, nosotros pensamos también que puede ser un enfrentamiento contra una criatura mágica por el tipo de terreno, pero no creo que sea contra un troll, quizás un grifo, o una acromántula.

—¿Acromántula? ¿No están entre los animales más peligrosos?

—Sí, pero en un torneo hubo un basilisco. Además, Dumbledore está aquí, dudo que traigan una bestia que no pueda subyugar.

—Eso… tiene sentido, quizás sea una mantrícora— Se animo.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, el señor Crouch, el hombre a cargo, les dio la bienvenida al torneo. Comenzó a nombrar a los campeones y que pronto iniciara la primera prueba. Luna estaba más que encantada escuchando y logró ver una mata de cabello pelirrojo caminando por las gradas.

—Ginny aquí— Le hizo señas a su amiga para que se sentara a su lado y retiró la bufanda del asiento.

—Toma, puedes comer un sándwich, Morgan trajo unos de la cocina, también hay galletas— Le tendió la comida a su amiga que tentativamente estaba sentándose en el lugar.

—Gracias, pero no creo que deba quedarme— Comenzó Ginny —Mis hermanos me querrán cerca…

—No creo, hermanita— La chica saltó y cuando volteo, vio dos rostros demasiado familiares e idénticos —George y yo estamos recorriendo las gradas.

—Buscando quien quiere apostar.

—Por lo que no te vamos a extrañar.

—Además Ron está enfurruñado viendo a Harry competir. No creo que note que no estas.

—Así que…— Comenzaron juntos —¿A quién le van?

—No voy a apostar con ustedes— Dijo Ginny molesta, su madre le había prohibido apostar desde lo que paso con los gemelos en la copa mundial, aunque no era como si le hiciera mucho caso, pero estaba molesta por no haberle dado una salida y ahora dejarla incomoda con Luna y Morgan.

—No estoy segura, estoy tratando de ver contra qué criatura pelearan— Respondió Luna —¿Tu Morgan?

El chico que hasta el momento había observado todo con diversión, quedo pensativo, ignorando un poco el dolor en su cabeza —Yo apoyo a Cedric.

—Por supuesto que el chico de los pines a favor de Diggory lo apoyaría— Dijo Fred —Bueno, hagamos más interesantes las apuestas, ¿De qué crees que sea la prueba?

—Algunos dicen un duelo colectivo, unos carrera de obstáculos, otros que deben buscar algo, ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

—Creo que tendrán que burlar una mantrícora— Respondió Luna.

—Y tu hermanita— Los gemelos dirigieron su atención a Ginny.

—Quiero que Harry gane y peleará contra un diricawl.

—Vaya, si que lo tienes grande por Potter ¿no? —Se burlaron los gemelos, y ájenos a ellos, Morgan comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

_Duele, proteger, proteger, proteger, duele... Emrys…_

—Dragones, proteger…—Susurro Morgan olvidándose de su entorno, sosteniendo su cabeza que comenzaba a doler.

—Con que dragones chico— Dijo George inclinándose al muchacho —Mmmm proteger a un dragón, eso no lo había oído, ¿Tu Fred?

—No, puedes ser original al menos….

—¡No! Ellos están protegiendo algo— Respondió Morgan inmediatamente, aunque un poco desorientado.

—Entonces robar algo de un dragón— Concordaron ambos muchachos, anotado en su libreta, para arrancar un trozo y darle uno a cada chico

—Un Sickle cada uno —En cuanto entregaron su dinero los gemelos preguntaron por la ubicación de Ludo Bagman y al no tener una respuesta satisfactoria, fueron buscando quien más apostaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien Morgan? — Preguntó Luna preocupada.

—Sí, solo me esta doliendo un poco la cabeza, eso es todo— La tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Sin darles tiempo de hablar, Barty Crouch dio por iniciada la prueba, entrando al lugar un Hocicorto Sueco, y colocándolo junto a un nido con varios huevos de dragón y uno de oro. Explicando que el competidor debía de robar el huevo dorado del dragón.

Ante eso, los gemelos se detuvieron y dijeron un _No inventes_ y buscaron con la mirada a Morgan Ambrosius.

En tanto Cedric Diggory salía para conseguir el huevo.

_Mi bebé, mi hijo, ¡no te lo lleves!_ Gritó una voz en la mente de Morgan quien inmediatamente se sostuvo la cabeza.

Mientras todos gritaban con jubilo a Cedric por lograr robar el huevo, Morgan solo escuchaba los sollozos del dragón, y gritos de ayuda.

Cuando fue el turno de Viktor Krum los gritó aumentaron, todos lo vitoreaban por su habilidad al lanzar el hechizó de conjuntivitis, pero Morgan solo pudo escuchar el grito de agonía de la dragona por sus hijos, los cuales acababan de ser aplastados por ella _¡Hijos míos! ¡Mis hijos! ¡Mis preciosos hijos! No pude… fue mi culpa… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

En eso un estruendo de sollozos y gritos de agonía golpeo la cabeza de Morgan, mientras los demás solo escuchaban poderosos rugidos del dragón.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Morgan sostuvo fuertemente su cabeza perdiendo la capacidad de controlarse y gritó antes de caer desmayado.

Luna y Ginny entraron en pánico al ver al chico gritar sosteniendo su cabeza fuertemente antes de caer al suelo en inconciencia. Los que estaban alrededor centraron su atención en el chico, pero se distrajeron con el sonido de cadenas rompiéndose y voltearon para ver como el dragón lograba soltarse de sus cadenas.

Los magos intentaban tenerlo bajo control, pero con las cadenas rotas fue inútil. Se levantó y con un rugido salió volando, casi estrellándose contra una torre con espectadores, pero se recupero y aún ciego, voló lejos y desapareció de la vista.

Inmediatamente una brigada de cuidadores de dragón tomaron sus escobas y salieron a buscar al dragón suelto.

En tanto Dumbledore se levantó para pedir calma y que los alumnos no se movieran de sus lugares, pues pronto encerrarían al dragón y podrían continuar.

Mientras todos estaban inquietos por el dragón, Ginny corría buscando ayuda, cuando se topo con Arthur.

—No debes correr así Weasley, puedes… ¿Qué paso? — Se detuvo Arthur al ver el rostro preocupado y con lagrimas de la niña.

—Es Amborsius, no sé qué le pasó— Comenzó conteniendo el llanto.

—¿Dónde? — Preguntó y sin más la chica lo guio corriendo entre las gradas.

Mientras corrían, la pelirroja sintió la necesidad de explicar—Se estaba quejando de un dolor de cabeza, pero luego gritó y se derrumbó, no sé qué le paso.

Al llegar a la escena, Arthur cargo a Morgan del suelo (dónde Luna había colocado su túnica como almohada) y llevándolo estilo nupcial corrió a la enfermería, que gracias a Dios, estaba abajo junto a la gradas para atender a los competidores heridos. Detrás de él, Luna y Ginny corrían apresuradas.

En cuanto entro Arthur a la enfermería, fue recibido por Madame Pomfrey que al ver al chico inconsciente en sus brazos, se apresuró a mostrarle una cama para que lo colocará ahí, comenzando a atender al chico de inmediato.

—Hey Arthur— Saludo alegremente Cedric desde una cama con un poco de pomada en la mejilla, por la herida del dragón, pero la sonrisa de Cedric murió al ver que Arthur dejaba a un inconsciente Morgan a unas camas de distancia.

Sin esperar la pregunta, Arthur explico a Madame Pomfrey lo que había pasado, dejando que las chicas comentaran y reafirmaran los hechos, pues ellas habían estado con Morgan todo el tiempo.

Cedric miraba preocupado al chico, mientras la enfermera lo atendía. Luna y Ginny estaban en la cama de a lado, negándose a irse de su lado hasta saber que estaba bien. Y Viktor Krum veía todo el alboroto con curiosidad.

En cuanto la enfermera dijo que el chico estaba bien, y solo había sufrido una extraña conmoción cerebral, los amigos del chico soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Sera mejor que me vaya entonces para asegurarme que no haya problemas en lo que atrapan al dragón y reanudan el torneo— Dijo Arthur alejándose de la cama de Morgan.

—¿Escapó un dragón?— Pregunto Cedric sorprendido.

—Si, justo después de que termine la prueba sus cadenas se rompieron y voló— Explico Krum hablando por primera vez.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedo creerlo!, menos mal no fue mientras luchabas contra él— Comentó Cedric preocupado, no quería saber que hubiera hecho si su dragón se hubiera soltado, esperaba que no le pasara nada a Potter.

Preparado para salir, Arthur camino a Luna y Ginny, que veían con preocupación a Morgan —No se preocupen, Madam Pomfrey Ginny dijo que estaría bien. Es bueno preocuparse por su amigo pero…

—No es mi amigo— Interrumpió Ginny —Solo estaba ahí… Es un Sly…

—Si vas a decir que no es tu amigo por ser un Slytherin mejor detente— Cortó Arthur —No esta bien que limites tu relación con alguien solo por ese motivo.

—Pero él…— La chica se calló al ver a Arthur levantar una mano.

—No me importa que es lo que te diga tu hermano, no está bien discriminar a alguien solo por algo como su casa en la escuela. Ya tienes 13 años como para que dejes que tu opinión sea cegada por prejuicios— Explicó Arthur.

—Mira, no te gusta que llamen a Hermione sangre sucia ¿verdad? —Dijo Arthur al ver que la chica lo veía confundida.

—Claro que no. Es muy injusto que la llamen así solo por cómo nació. Es muy brillante, ella no se lo merece.

—Y crees que esta mal que otros la llamen así solo porque sean prejuiciosos ¿no?

Ginny solo asintió.

—Es lo mismo con Morgan. El chico está en una casa que consideran "malvada", solo porque un mago tenebroso estuvo ahí. No es su culpa.

—Es verdad— Habló Krum sorprendiendo a todos —No conozco a este chico, pero si lo tratan mal solo por eso, es injusto. En mi escuela estudió Grindelwald y por eso tenemos reputación de enseñar magia oscura, y piensan que todos los que estudiamos ahí somos malvados.

—Estoy de acuerdo— Suspiro Cedric —El hecho que una persona haya hecho mal, no signifique que debas de globalizar a todos. No conozco mucho a Ron, pero es alguien muy impulsivo y tiende a ser prejuicioso. Te aseguro que Morgan es una de las personas más amables que conozco, solo dale una oportunidad.

Las palabras de todos bailaban en la mente de la más joven de los Weasley, no quería pensar que su hermano estaba equivocado, pero se dio cuenta que era muy tonto seguir a alguien tan visceral e idiota como su hermano. Es verdad que ella tiene que formar su propia opinión, no sabia que quizás estaba lastimando al otro chico.

—Gracias por decirme esto— Murmuro avergonzada. Y bajo la mirada al ver a Luna viéndola con una mirada que decía Te lo dije.

—Si lo entiendes no hay nada que agradecer— Le dio una leve sonrisa Arthur.

—Vaya King, no sabía que lo tenias en ti— Se burlo Cedric.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó confundido.

—Dar buenos sermones.

—Es porque soy prefecto y es mi obligación…

—¿Entonces te tomas en serio tu trabajo? Vaya, da miedo pensar en como serias en el campo de quidditch como capitán— Se rio Cedric fingiendo escalofríos —Hasta me da alivio tener el torneo y no enfrentarte.

—Ohhhh no seas un cobarde Diggory.

—No puedes llamarme cobarde si enfrente un dragón.

—Encadenado, al menos el tuyo no rompió las cadenas y huyó. Si debo admirar el valor de alguien es el de Krum— Se burló Arthur y Krum se rio junto con las chicas mientras Cedric lucia muy indignado.

A petición de la enfermera, Arthur se fue para que los pacientes pudieran descansar, y Luna y Ginny se quedaron en la enfermería con la condición de permanecer calladas e irse cuando Morgan despertara.

Arthur logó ver a Rita Skeeter escabulléndose a la enfermería y logro detenerla.

—No puedes entrar ahí— Dijo Arthur.

—Claro que puedo querido, soy reportera, es lo que hago.

—Quizás eso sea cierto, pero necesitan dimitir. Si tienes algo que preguntarles, tendrá que ser cuando estén afuera de la enfermería— Dijo Arthur cruzando sus brazos —Además, si no mal recuerdo, tienes prohibido merodear por aquí después de tus falsas acusaciones.

—Así que leíste mi articulo cariño.

—No puedes llamar artículo cuando solo hay esta escritas mentiras y ni siquiera puedes escribir correctamente los nombres de los campeones— Cortó Arthur —Ahora, si no te marchas ya, tendré que traer a un profesor para que te muestre la salida.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil— Se quejo la mujer con suficiencia —Fue un placer querido…

—No creo que necesites mi nombre para irte— Comentó Arthur.

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos cariño— Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que incomodo al chico rubio.

Una vez que se aseguró que la mujer no regresaría en corto plazo, Arthur camino a las gradas para continuar con su labor de prefecto.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que escucharan como el torneo se reanudaba. Muy pronto Fleur Delacour entró a la enfermería luciendo severas quemaduras en las piernas ocasionadas por una bola de fuego perdida que le quemo la falda.

Madame Pomfrey se quejó sobre el peligroso torneo y los imprudentes que eran todos mientras ponía ungüento en las heridas de la chica.

No había pasado mucho cuando la hermanita menor de Fleur llegó corriendo y se sentó junto a su hermana preocupada, pero pronto se calmo al verla sana y por las amenazas de la enfermera de sacarla si no se callaba.

Poco después entró Harry luciendo completamente despeinado sosteniendo el huevo y su saeta de fuego en la otra mano.

—¿Invocaste tu escoba Potter?— Exclamó incrédulo Cedric.

—Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en el momento— Se encogió de hombros el chico de gafas sentándose en una camilla y dejando que Madame Pomfrey lo examinara.

—Debes ser muy talentoso si lograste evadir un dragón— Comentó Krum impresionado.

—Si bueno… es lo mejor que se me da— Se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

—¿Quién es el niño? — Preguntó Fleur con un marcado acento francés (léanlo con acento francés) señalando la cama dónde Morgan dormía.

—Es Morgan, un chico de tercer año que al parecer se desmayo durante el torneo— Explicó Cedric, atrayendo la atención de Luna y Ginny que habían estado sentadas en una cama junto a Morgan.

—Debió de asustarse mucho con los dragones— Se burló Fleur —Gabrielle tiene ocho años y no se desmayó.

—No fue eso, le dolía mucho la cabeza antes del torneo, y al parecer durante el torneo empeoró por el fuerte ruido y se desmayó— Explicó Ginny mirando con molestia a Fleur caminando hasta la cama de Morgan.

Una Hermione entrando corriendo a la enfermería distrajo toda la atención del chico. La chica al sentir toda la atención sobre ella, estaba por regresar, pero vio a Ginny y se decidió por entrar.

—Harry, que bueno que estas bien— Dijo caminando a la cama de Harry —Gracias a Merlín no se soltó tu dragón, sino…

—¿Un dragón se soltó? — Preguntó Harry escandalizado al no escuchar nada desde sus carpas insonorizadas. Fleur volteó alarmada; lucia un color enfermizo de piel, miró a los primeros campeones para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Fue el mío— Dijo Krum —Rompió sus cadenas justo después de que conseguí el huevo.

—¿Qué hechizó habrás lanzado?— Preguntó Fleur incrédula.

—Un simple hechizo de conjuntivitis— Explicó Krum.

—De cualquier manera, lograron atrapar al dragón, por fortuna el hechizo que lanzo Krum seguía activo, por lo que no fue muy lejos— Explicó Hermione —Pero los profesores están investigando el asunto. Al parecer los tres directores revisaron las cadenas antes del torneo y estaban perfectas.

Ante esa declaración un silencio cayó en la sala, siendo roto por los directores entrando al recinto y una Rita Skeeter que quería colarse al lugar, siendo corrida eficientemente por Madame Pomfrey.

Después de pedirles a las visitas que se quedaran afuera, los profesores hablaron con los campeones pidiendo si habían visto algo raro con las cadenas, ante lo cual, todos negaron. Sin más que decir, ayudaron a trasladar a los campeones y un inconsciente Morgan a la enfermería, para poder recibir mejores atenciones hasta la noche, pues la enfermera negaba a dejarlos ir sin más.

* * *

**N.A.****Gracias por leer.**


	9. Amistad

Tan pronto como Harry fue dado de alta en la enfermería fue recibido en la torre de Gryffindor con una gran celebración. Había gran cantidad de comida e incluso cerveza de mantequilla, cortesía de los gemelos Weasley.

A petición de todos Harry abrió el huevo dorado durante la fiesta y soltó en el momento cuando un agudo chillido (el peor ruido del mundo) salió de él; pero no todo fue malo, para su sorpresa Ron se disculpó con él y se reconciliaron.

Demasiado temprano terminó la fiesta (3 de la mañana), y en algún punto todos estaban lo suficientemente cansados y se fueron a dormir. Aprovechando la soledad de la sala común, el trio dorado se reunió a lado de la chimenea para ponerse al corriente de lo ocurrido en las ultimas semanas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chimenea hiciera un sonido y los tres chicos se reunieron a su alrededor.

—¡Sirius!— Saludó Harry contento de ver a su padrino.

—Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera prueba?

—Bien, logré invocar mi escoba y robe el huevo del dragón… pero…

—Aún estas preocupado por quién puso tu nombre en el cáliz— Dijo Sirius con seriedad pero sonrió al ver al pelirrojo junto a su ahijado —Al menos ya tienes a Ron de tu lado de nuevo.

Ron se avergonzó por eso —Si bueno, me di cuenta que no era culpa de Harry, lo de hoy fue muy peligroso. Harry pudo morir.

Ante esta declaración, Sirius miro fijamente a Harry buscando heridas visibles.

—Estoy bien, pero un dragón se soltó hoy— Explicó el chico de lentes.

—Solo eso, nada más— Hermione soltó con sarcasmo —Pudo ser el tuyo Harry.

—Pero no fue, además, si Karkarov quería matarme, hubiera soltado mi dragón, no el de Krum.

—Quizás— Murmuro Sirius serio —Harry, dime, ¿ya tenían dragones elegidos para ustedes?

—No, fue al azar antes de iniciar la competencia.

—Entonces bien pudo debilitar todas las cadenas y esperar que saliera el tuyo y liberarlo— Dijo Ron con seriedad, tomándose el asunto de Igor Karkarov como mortífago muy en serio —Seguro fue un accidente lo que pasó con Krum, por lo que debió de eliminar su hechizo de las otras al quedar al descubierto.

—No pudo haber hecho eso Ron. En cuanto se soltó el dragón, Dumbeldor bajó a revisar el mismo las cadenas de los dragones y en especial las rotas— Dijo Hermione —La idea más posible es que ya había dragones asignados. Pero de última hora lo hicieron a la azar, por lo que no te tocó ese dragón Harry

Pese a estar juntó a la chimenea, Harry sintió un fuerte escalofrió. No era nuevo que alguien quisiera matarlo, pero haber librado la muerte solo por suerte sin enterarse que estaba en peligro fue mucho para asimilar.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso.

Ron estaba sumamente avergonzado por haber dudado de su mejor amigo, quien bien pudo morir ese día. Después de ver el torneo y escuchar a Hermione y Harry hablar de Karkarov siendo mortífago; se sintió como un completo idiota.

—Escuchen. No importa quién esté detrás de todo, tiene que ser cuidadosos. Dumbledore seguramente redoblara vigilancia, estén atentos. ¡Me tengo que ir!— Sin esperar respuesta, el rostro de Sirius desapareció en el fuego, a la par que unos pasos se escuchaban de los dormitorios.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue un Arthur King con el cabello revuelto y bata de dormir entrando a la sala común.

—Hey, siguen despiertos— Saludo Arthur tomando asiento en uno de los grandes sillones.

—Si, no tenia ganas de dormir— Murmuro Harry con el corazón latiendo a millas por la sorpresa de verlo. Se asustó.

—Comprendo, después de lo acontecido es entendible— Concordó Arthur —Es grato ver que estas dejando de ser un imbécil con tu amigo Weasley

—Eso es… yo no…— Comenzó Ron confundido por la selección de palabras pero rojo de vergüenza. Al ver la mirada de Hermione y de Harry dejo caer su actitud defensiva —Sí, me di cuenta que mi mejor amigo pudo morir y yo estaba siendo un tonto con él.

—Es sabio de tu parte reconocer tus faltas y redimirte.

Los chicos se voltearon a ver un poco confundidos por la selección de palabras que uso Arthur, pero se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Por cierto, qué haces aquí?

—Oh, solo tuve un mal sueño— Respondió Arthur encogiéndose de hombres y recostándose en el sofá, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Pero en el fondo sentía aún horror de ver a Morgana con ansias de poder y dispuesta a matar a los que hiciera falta con tal de tener el reino. La justa Morgana que abogaba por los inocentes, ahora dispuesta a matar con tal de saciar su sed de venganza.

Lo peor es que siempre al despertar veía los rostros de sus antiguos amigos borrosos, apenas podía recordar algunos de sus rasgos distintivos, cómo el color de su cabello o sus ojos, pero todavía podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Morgana viéndolo con tanto odio y rencor que era imposible sacarla de su mente.

—De cualquier manera— Sacudió la cabeza —….me siento incapaz de recuperar mi sueño. Me quedaré despierto leyendo un libro, les sugiero que se dirijan a sus dormitorios y descansen.

Los tres chicos de 4to año, decidieron obedecer, y se fueron a sus camas un poco aturdidos por la actitud de Arthur.

Harry se volvió a ver a Arthur por ultima vez y se sorprendió lo que vio, su amigo se veía pensativo, culpable y sobre todo cansado, de alguna manera parecía algunos años mayor de lo que era. Sentía ganas de preguntar por su sueño, pero recordó lo cerrado que es con los suyos propios y decidió dejarlo en paz.

XxxX

El castillo de Hogwarts zumbaba de emoción por el Baile de Navidad, hace poco se había dado la noticia que de estudiantes de cuarto año en adelante podían ir, tras tener anuncios en las salas comunes y los jefes de las casas organizando clases para enseñar a bailar.

Por esa razón, los almuerzos en el gran comedor estaba lleno de búhos entregando paquetes de última hora con ropa elegante para los pobres chicos que no habían podido comprar nada.

Las chicas en especial eran las que más hablaban del baile, ilusionadas con qué chico lindo las invitaría a salir.

A decir verdad, Arthur estaba agradecido de tener la previsión de llevar a la escuela un traje formal, nunca se sabía cuando era necesario, su padre le había enseñado eso. Pero estaba irritado y alagado por la cantidad de chicas que seguían enviándole indirectas para que fuera con ellas al baile. Estaba seguro que si se descuidaba, alguna le pondría un filtro de amor la cual debería de ser ilegal, por lo que desvío si atención mencionando que sabía que Viktor Krum estaba libre.

Era divertido ver cómo el otro chico estaba irritado pero actuaba indiferente con la multitud de chicas que querían ir al baile con él, seguro que no notaria un pequeño aumento en su multitud.

El muchacho caminó de regreso al castillo, después de una pequeña sesión de ejercicio a medio día cuando vio a Morgan sentado en la rama de una árbol.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

El chico salto inmediatamente, pero logró sostenerse firmemente de la rama y lo volteo a ver asustado.

—Me estoy escondiendo— Dijo y le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

—¿Volviste a molestar a alguien más grade que tu?— Preguntó Arthur frunciendo el ceño.

—¡NO!— Se escandalizo el muchacho.

—¿Entonces que te tiene escondido como un gato asustado sobre una árbol? ¿O será que no puedes bajar?— Se burló.

—¡No es eso!¡Puedo bajar!— Y para demostrar su punto hizo un intento de bajar, para después aferrarse fuertemente el tronco del árbol cuando su pie piso mal.

—Sabes, usualmente cuando subes a un lugar, es porque sabes cómo bajar— Se burló Arthur, pero compadeciéndose del chico, lo ayudo a bajar del árbol.

—Dios, sí pareces un gato.

—Si yo soy un gato tu eres un perro ladrando por todos lados— Se burló Morgan.

—Tienes que trabajar en tus insultos.

—¿Y usted me mostrara su majestad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó Arthur, esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Morgan no podía saber de sus sueños ¿verdad?

—Tu apellido, King— Explicó Morgan confundido —Es en si es un título. Además ¿No eres el heredero de una gran compañía Pendragon con sangre real?

—Oh… sí. No esperaba que lo supieras.

—Pues ya vez, en el pueblo dónde crecí, hay una chica de una familia rica que está obsesionada contigo. Dice que se conocieron en la escuela de súper elite que asistes, pero vas bajo el nombre de Bradley James, por eso nadie sabe de ti. Pero que como es tu novia, le dijiste la verdad, y están en una relación secreta, planean casarse y dónde vivirán— Explicó Morgan aguantándose la risa y más al ver la mirada de desconcierto de Arthur.

—También tiene un montón de fotos tuyas en eventos públicos. No tiene fotos tuyas normales, dice que es porque eres muy tímido— Sin poder contenerse más, soltó una carcajada y se sostuvo el estomago mientras reía histéricamente.

—Oh, ¿y podría saber el nombre de mi misteriosa y acosadora novia?— Preguntó con diversión.

—Katie Simmons.

—Bueno, es muy desconsiderado de mi parte dejar a mi desconocida novia sin visitar en verano. Quizás me pueda dar una vuelta en vacaciones para saludarla.

Morgan comenzó a secarse las lagrimas y animarse ante esa declaración.

—Por favor, se mi invitado. Muero por ver su cara cuando te vea.

—Iré si me dices por qué estabas en ese árbol.

Al verse en el dilema Morgan cedió, después de todo esperaba ver la cara de la chica que humilla a todos en el pequeño pueblo solo por ser dueña de una mansión.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que no te burlaras.

Curioso Arthur asintió la cabeza —Te doy mi palabra.

—Bien. Una chica estaba triste, por lo que le regale unas flores y un postre que conseguí en las cocinas y luego me invitó al baile. Por eso corrí y … ¡Prometiste que no te reirías!

Arthur estaba cubriendo su boca intentando contener su risa ante la verdad, y más al ver la cara roja de Morgan.

—Prometí no burlarme, no reírme— Bufo Arthur después de sacar una gran carcajada —De todas maneras, me siento bondadoso ¿Por qué no me dices quién es y te ayudo con tu problema?

—¿Harías eso por mi? — Preguntó Morgan con esperanzado.

—Claro, soy un prefecto, ¿lo olvidaste? Es mi obligación ayudar a compañeros más jóvenes que yo.

Con eso en mente, Morgan guio a Arthur hasta que vio a un grupo de chicas de Beauxbatons.

—No te rías— Amenazó el chico más joven y señalo a un chica —Es ella.

Arthur inmediatamente cubrió su boca y fingió una tos ante la atenta mirada de Morgan.

—Bueno, yo me encargo. Espera aquí.

Enviando un tímido saludo a las chicas, en especial a quien lo invitó, Morgan permaneció en silencio y al margen, viendo como Arthur hablaba con ellas. Por alguna razón sabía que podía confiar en el Gryffindor, y se avergonzó por lo fácil que estaba resolviendo su problema. Él esperaba que lo insultaran o amenazaran de muerte por negarse, pero Arthur llevaba toda la conversación amena, e incluso lo voltearon a ver y solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

Estuvo viendo sus pies por un rato, hasta que escuchó pasos acercarse, levantó la vista para ver a Arthur caminando hacia él, y le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros y jalo hacia un pasillo despidiéndose de las chicas por sobre el hombro.

Cuando pensó que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, se armo de valor para agradecerle a Arthur.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Conseguí una cita con una chica hermosa que no me ha acosado por toda la escuela.

—Bien por ti— Felicito Morgan —Por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste para que no te mataran?

—Bueno, les dije que estabas muy avergonzado de la invitación pues no tenias ropa con que asistir, y no querrías llevar a una dama en fachas. Tu actitud ayudó para que creyeran eso.

Vaya, la caballerosidad no se le había ocurrido, quién diría que le podría salvar con las mujeres.

—Y les expliqué que corriste para explicarme la situación, no quisiste huir— Continuó Arthur quitando su brazo del hombro y comenzando a caminar un poco más lejos —Pero que no había problema ya. Después de todo yo te prestaré un traje y podrás acompañar a esa bella dama al baile.

—Genial… espera ¿Qué?— Se detuvo en seco.

—Te ve a las ocho Morgan— Dijo Arthur tomando una escalera movible, que en cuanto subió comenzó a alejarse —El traje va por mi cuenta, lo pediré por paquetería, en lo personal creo que el azul te va bien.

Cuando Morgan comprendió lo que acababa de pasar, no había rastro de Arthur King en ningún lado. Maldiciendo al Gryffindor y su suerte, Morgan fue a las mazmorras jurando venganza contra su amigo.

* * *

**N.A.****Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.****Las criticas costructivas y comentarios son bienvenidas.****Disfruten de su cuarentena.**


	10. Difamaciones

Para las vacaciones de navidad, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a sus casas para pasar la Navidad con su familia (prácticamente todos los estudiantes de tercer año para abajo), pero aún así, gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil se quedo en el castillo para disfrutar del baile esperando tener suerte.

Conforme se acercaba el día de navidad, las presiones por encontrar parejas en los últimos años comenzaron a frustrar a los alumnos, algunos recurrieron a la _Amortentia_.

Lo cual terminó con una gran cantidad de chidos y chicas que profesaban su amor insuperable por su otra mitad, llegando a dejar a sus novias o novios y citas con tal de estar con el "_amor de su vida_". Lo cual no fue siempre correspondido porque sus "otras mitades" profesaban amor eterno por otra persona.

Aunque eso causo gran diversión para los cuartos y los quitos años lo vieron como una salida de estrés por sus exámenes, a los sextos y séptimos años no les hizo gracia. Ellos estaban sufriendo una intoxicación masiva. En tanto, Arthur hizo una mueca en especial por ello, comenzaba a creer que algunos episodios de su vida en dónde se enamoró a primera vista fue algo similar… cuando su padre fue hechizado y se casó con un troll.

Snape para su gran molestia, tuvo que hacerse cargo del asunto y en unos días comenzó a circular un antídoto a los afectados, en tanto se castigaba con no ir al baile a quienes recurrieron a tales soluciones extremistas.

Dumbledore tuvo de proclamar un anuncio en el que se recordaba a todos los estudiantes lo prohibida que estaba la poción en la escuela y se comenzó a regular más el uso de los ingredientes de la prisión y la paquetería que contenían chocolates o dulces.

Tras ese episodio, muchos estudiantes fueron más cuidadosos con lo que comían, y muchos más decidieron que no valía la pena quedarse en la escuela si no podían disfrutar del baile, terminando viajando a Hogsmeade con sus maletas para aparecerse en otro lado, pero eso claro que los que tenían su licencia de aparecimiento , los que no, terminaron usando medios más creativos para regresar a sus casas, como usando una escoba o viajando por polvos flu desde una posada.

Cuando llegó el día del baile de Navidad. Los chicos estaban nerviosos y las chicas ansiosas olvidando por completo el incidente de la poción de amor. Los pasillos estaban bellamente decorados con listones rojos y verdes, algunas puertas lucían un precioso muérdago. Los jardines estaban decorados con nieve y figuras de hielo.

Poco antes del baile, la sala común de Gryffindor era una completa locura, con chicas corriendo a los baños, arreglando sus vestidos, peinándose, lanzándose hechizos para que no despeinarse y compartiendo pociones alaciadoras y embellecedores.

Harry bajo a la sala común luciendo un traje muggle y una túnica negra formal encima, detrás de él, Ron llevaba un traje vino completamente ridículo del siglo pasado con un montón de holanes.

—Harry, tienes que estar… Wow Ron ¿que llevas puesto?— Se detuvo Arthur al ver al chico.

—No lo menciones es lo que mi madre me envió. No tengo otra cosa qué ponerme.

—Harry, tienes que estar enfrente de las puertas del Gran salón para entrar con los competidores, ve con McGonagall. Ron sube conmigo, tengo una camisa y pantalones que espero te queden y no uses esa aberración. Creo que también tengo una túnica— Habló rápidamente jalando a Ron escaleras arriba.

Harry se apresuró a llegar con los demás competidores, mientras Arthur le entregaba a Ron un traje de repuesto que tenía, y una túnica rojo vino.

—La túnica es algo chica, pero espero que te quede bien.

—¿Por qué tienes una túnica chica? Y no me quejo, pero esto es muy muggel.

—Porque la túnica no es mía, era para un amigo. Le conseguí una cita y le compré dos túnicas, pero le queda mejor el color azul cobalto. Y el traje muggle es porque me gusta más que usar ropa anticuada del siglo pasado dónde al parecer los magos no progresaron. Pero si quieres usar tus holanes no te detendré.

—¡No! Me encanta este bello traje sin holanes.

—Bueno, te dejo, cámbiate y sigue las instrucciones de los otros prefectos. Nos vemos en el gran salón— Arthur salió con prisa de la habitación.

Ron agradeciendo profundamente a Merlín, se apresuro a cambiarse de ropa y se vio muy tentado a quemar la fea túnica, pero decidiendo que eso le quitaría mucho tiempo, bajo al Gran salón y entró, para encontrarse con una bella decoración en el lugar, del techo caía una ligera nieve y las paredes estaban decoradas con escarcha. En vez de las cuatro mesas en el comedor, habían pequeñas mesas circulares y un espacio en el medio para bailar.

Con molestia Ron busco a Hermione, pero al ver a Padma Patil acercarse a él, se sonrojó.

Dumbeldor se colocó al frente, junto a los profesores, directores de otras escuelas y los encargados del torneo anunciando la bienvenida al Baile de Navidad.

Al terminar, las puertas se abrieron dando la bienvenida a los competidores y sus parejas.

Fleur Delacour entró al gran salón acompañada de Arthur King, provocando gran revuelo entre los estudiantes, le siguieron Viktor Krum con Hermione Granger, animando más el revuelo. Detrás venían Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang, por último Harry Potter y Parvati Patil.

Las cuatro parejas se situaron en medio del gran salón, y dieron inicio a la fiesta bailando con gracia, bueno, al menos Fleur, Hermione, Arthur y Cedric tenían gracia para bailar.

En cuanto terminó el primer baile, otras parejas se unieron, entre ellas un Morgan avergonzado bailando con la pequeña Gabrielle Delacour. La pequeña de ocho años estaba más qué encantada de haber podido ir al baile, y más con el chico tan lindo que le había dado flores y un pastel.

Draco Malfoy estaba bailando para su desgracia con Pansy Parkinson, pues su plan original de ir con Astoria fue frustrado por la gripe de la chica. Pero veía con diversión a Morgan bailar con la niña. Tendría que agradecerle a Arthur King por haber hecho esto posible, innumerables bromas habían salido de eso.

Ron molesto, se sentó malhumorado en una mesa, mientras vía a sus amigos bailar, pero en cuanto terminó el primer baile, Harry corrió a sentarse junto a él.

—¿¡Sabias que vendría con Krum?! — Estalló Ron señalando con incredulidad a Hermione que lucia muy contenta con el chico mayor.

—No, también me sorprendí. Cuando le pregunte si quería venir al baile conmigo ella me dijo que otro chico la había invitado antes y ella aceptó, pero no me dijo quién era, dijo que me sorprendería…

—Pero ella no podía venir con Víctor…

—¿Estas celoso Ron?— Ginny se acercó acompañada de Neville Longbottom detrás de ella.

—No lo estoy. Solo molesto porque no dijo nada ¡No dijo que venia con Víctor Krum! ¡No me dijo que eran amigos!— Gruñó —Además, ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que terceros años vengan.

—Neville me invitó. Además, él y Hermione han estado platicando en la biblioteca últimamente.

—Bueno, también vi a Víctor hablando con Hermione de los planes de estudio de ambas escuelas mientras estudiábamos— Aportó Harry sobando su nuca —Creo que en retrospectiva era obvio que la invitó él…

—¡¿Era obvio?!— Ron levantó las manos indignado —Nunca los vi juntos.

—Porque no vas a la biblioteca—Murmuró Ginny molesta.

—Si tanto querías ir con Víctor o Hermione debiste preguntar antes— Dijo con molestia Padma Patil.

—No es eso— Se quejó el chico —No me dijo nada…

—Ni a mi. No estoy armando un escandalo por esto— Se molestó Harry —Y si vinieras a la biblioteca con nosotros lo sabrías, pero estabas muy molesto conmigo por "entrar al torneo sin avisarte" que nos evitabas como la peste.

—Ya me disculpe por eso…—Ron se cruzó de brazos pero tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

Dando la conversación por terminada, los chicos se sentaron en una mesa para varias personas y bebieron un poco de ponche, pero Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que los gemelos persiguiendo a Ludo Bagman por el Gran Salón, pero en el último momento se perdió el hombre entre las masas de personas.

—Espero que Hermione me pueda conseguir un autógrafo… Espera ¿Esa no es una niña?¿QUÉ HACE UNA NIÑA AQUÍ?— Ron señaló a la pequeña Gabrielle bailando encantada con su vestido azul con mariposas.

—Ella es la hermana menor de Fleur, y por lo que dijo Morgan, la dejaron venir si conseguía alguien que la cuidara y fuera responsable, por lo que Morgan la cuida. Tiene permitido estar hasta las 10 de la noche y solo beber ponche de frutas— Respondió Ginny levantándose de su asiento y estirando los brazos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque le pregunté. Ahora, si me disculpas… la noche es joven— Sin esperar respuesta, jaló a Neville con ella a la pista de baile.

—Vaya, quién lo diría. Quienes menos esperaban que tuvieran pareja la tienen— Se quejó Harry deteniendo su mirada en Hagrid que bailaba con Madame Max muy juntos.

La fiesta seguía y los estudiantes cada vez estaban más sueltos bailando, en especial con la sorprendente llegada de las Brujas de Macbeth. Prácticamente todos los estudiantes se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que conocían.

Aprovechando la situación, los gemelos Weasley se colaron detrás e las jarras de ponche y siguieron haciendo su trabajo. En cuanto estuvieron satisfechos, chocaron los cinco y salieron del lugar. Caminando a la pista de baile, vieron al pequeño Morgan que lucia un traje muggle color negro con una túnica azul encima sirviendo ponche de una de los casos, fueron por él.

—¿Dónde está tu pequeña cita?

—Con su hermana por allá— Señaló el chico más joven a la mesa dónde estaba sentada Fleur, Arthur y la pequeña Gabrielle tomando un respiro de la fiesta.

—Primera cita y ya te manda por los recados. Muy mal amigo— Se burló Fred.

—Ja ja ja, muy gracioso. Es gracias a Arthur que estoy metido en esto— Se quejó, pero miro a los gemelos con aire travieso —Por cierto, ¿Cómo va lo que hablamos?

—¿Es para Mr. King? — Preguntó Fred, al ver el pequeño asentimiento se hecho a reír con su hermano.

—Aún está en proceso de revisión. Pero en cuanto lo tengamos te lo haremos llegar— Dijo George. Este chico les había dado una gran idea para sus sortilegios, no podían echarse para atrás.

—Por cierto, te sugiero que tomes ponche de aquella bandeja— Dijo Fred señalando una que estaba del otro lado del salón.

—¿Esta qué contiene?— Preguntó sigilosamente mientras dejaba el vaso servido en la mesa.

—Bueno, puede darte hipo, un gran hipo, pero no te da ronchas como el de aquel lado— Respondió George señalando un caso.

—O esa de allá puede tener un poco de Whisky de Fuego. Más bien cada tercera jarra tiene Whisky de Fuego— Agregó Fred.

—Es bueno saberlo— Sonrió Morgan.

—Oh, me gusta esa sonrisa— Sonrió Fred.

—Esperemos que hagas un buen uso de esa información— Sonrió George.

—Claro que lo haré— Respondió Morgan antes de ir a servir un poco de ponche sin adulterar para su cita, que honestamente no le molestaba, era una niña dulce, pero las bromas que eso acarreo fueron molestas. Quien diría que solo darle un pedazo de pastel recién sacado de las cocinas y unas flores cortadas de un arbusto junto a él, para animar a una niña que extrañaba su hogar lo iban a traer a una cita.

Decidiendo que Arthur merecía más que un poche de hipo o ronchas y no le molestaría un Whisky de fuego, sirvió ponche para todos y fue a su mesa.

—Será mejor que se mantengan alejados de otros ponches salvo el de ahí, porque al parecer les pusieron algo a los demás. No solo hay Whisky de Fuego, sino poción de hipo y ronchas— Comentó casualmente mientras entregaba las bebidas.

—¿Los gemelos?— Preguntó Arthur aceptando la bebida.

—No digo mis fuentes ni mis sospechas— Respondió Morgan con una sonrisa traviesa jugando con las mangas de su túnica, la túnica que le regaló Arthur.

—¿Qué gemelos?— Preguntó Fleur con un marcado acento francés (favor de leer con asentó frances)

—Unos bromistas— Contestó Arthur bebiendo del ponche.

—Ahora, si me disculpa mi cita— Dijo Morgan a la pequeña Gabrielle dándole una flor —Me iré por unos momentos para avisar de las bebidas a unos amigos y regreso pronto.

Sin más el chico se fue, y si pronto Draco tenía un caso severo de hipo, mientras Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy tenían un fuerte hipo con granos raros en la cara no era su culpa. Después de todo, él no pidió que se burlaran de su cita.

XxxX

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, varios estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones, luciendo la mayoría con ronchas e hipo, pero la mayoría borrachos, pues el rumor de encontrar la jarra de ponche con Whisky de fuego comenzaron a beber de distintas jarras buscando la jarra con el premio.

Los maestros en cuanto notaron el excesivo aumento en estudiantes con estos efectos, retiraron los ponches y sustituyeron con bebidas sin adulterar y cada profesor se quedó a lado de cada mesa para evitar que estudiantes borrachos se subieran a las mesas y comenzaran a lanzar hechizos llamativos de manera imprudente (un chico de cuarto año lo hizo).

Al llegar la hora de abrir la barra de bebidas para mayores de 17 años, los profesores se aseguraron que solo aquellos con la edad requerida pudieran pasar y tomar una bebida. En tanto dos profesores patrullaban los pasillos, salones vacíos y jardines en busca de estudiantes pasándose de listos.

No hace falta decir que a la mañana siguiente, muchos alumnos tenían una fuerte resaca y afortunadamente a primera hora comenzaron a circular pociones contra la resaca. Arthur hizo una nota mental de lo útil que hubiera sido esta poción con cierto caballero de Camelot.

Los chicos que no habían tomado nada adulterado vieron con diversión a los últimos años que apenas podían recordar dónde estaban y apenas podían moverse. Muchos venían entrando a sus salas comunes y muchos más salían de lo que no era su sala común.

Tomándose su tiempo para abrir sus regalos, la mayoría de los estudiantes se presentaron a desayunar a medio día.

Pero la alegría que el baile de navidad trajo, se vio opacada por la llegada de las lechuzas con el Diario el Profeta.

—Esto es basura. ¿Quién podría creer esto?— Se quejó Malfoy tirando su periódico a lado —Esa mujer ni estuvo presente.

—¿Quién pensaría que él de todas las personas harían algo como eso? Y pensar que da la apariencia de alguien tan recto— Susurró ansiosamente Pansy emocionada con el chisme.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Como si fuera cierto!— Explotó Draco.

Morgan tomó el diario y vio en primera plana un articulo titulado

_El sufrimiento de una joven_

_Es notable que la joven Flor, la única mujer participante en el torneo de los tres magos, ha estado estresada al tener su vida en juego, por lo que es lógico que esté en necesidad de querer vivir lo más posible antes de su próximo encuentro con la muerte._

_Aprovechándose del dilema de la joven, el patán de Arthur King, un muchachito que se las da de caballero, ha manchando la reputación de la pobre muchacha. Engatuso a la joven Flor pretendiendo ser un caballero y fue su cita para el baile de navidad, usando chantaje para lograr ser su pareja. Y no complacido con eso, la alejó de sus amigos y seguridad escolar, para instarla a hacer cosas indecentes, en los terrenos escolares._

_La joven Flor, como es natural en esas situaciones, cuando un chico la halaga, y con su vida en peligro constante, cedió a las malas intenciones de la excusa de hombre._

_Afortunadamente, un docente encontró a los dos jóvenes en el acto y logró separa a la joven Flor de mal…._

Morgan no pudo seguir leyendo esta bola de mentiras, ni siquiera escribió bien el nombre de Fleur. Sabía que Arthur y Fleur se estaban besando en los terrenos escolares durante la fiesta, de hecho él distrajo a un profesor para que no los interrumpiera. Claro que después los cacharon, pero ellos solo se besaron. La nota era ridícula.

Arthur no haría algo tan poco honorable se dijo Morgan.

El chico inmediatamente levantó la vista para ver a Arthur leyendo el periódico y apretándolo fuertemente. Se veía a leguas que estaba más que molesto y eso era un eufemismo.

Arthur estaba más que molesto con la mujer, se notaba que fue su venganza por correrla de la enfermería.

Al notar los susurros en su dirección se levantó dispuesto a salir. Pero lo pensó mejor al ver a Fleur desde la mesa de su escuela con lo que probablemente era una copia del Profeta viendo al gran salón con ojos llorosos. Sintiendo la gran injusticia de la situación se detuvo.

—En primer lugar— Dijo con voz suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchará por todo el gran salón que detuvo sus susurros y le prestaron completa atención, incluso los maestros lo veían con atención —Fuimos cita para el baile. Me parece de mal gusto que sin pruebas se manche la reputación de una dama. Me parece que nadie vio un acto indecente y ni siquiera está autorizada para poner un pie en los terrenos escolares. Si un beso es indecente para ella, me pregunto de dónde sacaría sus definiciones una mujer que considera "decente" y "correcto" violar la ley.

El gran comedor cayo en un gran silencio, Fleur vio a Arthur con una mirada de agradecimiento, ante lo cual el inclinó la cabeza. Los profesores lo veían sorprendidos y con lo que era orgullo en sus ojos.

—Lamento que mi desacuerdo con aquella mujer haya ocasionado difamación a tu persona Fleur. No puedo prometer borrar está nota, pero te aseguro que pondré todo de mi para que no se piense mal de ti.

Al terminar de decir sus palabras, salió del gran comedor con la cabeza en alto, se sorprendió al escuchar aplausos poco después de salir.

Está situación fue difícil, una de las más delicadas en las que pudo estar, pero, si era honesto, tener los recuerdos del Rey Arthur lo ayudó a superar la situación. Ahora lo que debía de hacer aparte de una disculpa pública, era cuidar su conducta y localizar a esa reportera.

Cuando doblaba un pasillo, pudo ver a Morgan alcanzarlo corriendo, y por un momento se extraño de no sentirse sorprendido en lo más mínimo de ver al chico que cada día consideraba más un amigo.

—Eso fue increíble Arthur, y yo que pensé que te encerrarías en tu habitación y sacarte de ahí. O lanzar un Obliviate.

—Nunca has tenido que sacarme de mi habitación Morgan. Y no creo que puedas lanzar un Obliviate decente.

—Cierto— Respondió Morgan, y por un momento el chico juraría que alguna vez tuvo que arrastrar a Arthur fuera de la cama —No querrás comenzar ahora ¿Verdad?

—Ni en sueños.

* * *

**N.A.**

**Y aquí termina este capitulo! Disculpen si hay errores en mi historia, me cuesta encontrarlos y mi beta se lo toma muy a la ligera.**

**Creo que es un poco notorio que en ese libro realmente odie a Rita... ¡¡Es tan...!! Ahhggg La odio.**

**Y pongo en debate: ¿La Amortentia debería ser ilegal?**

**Personalmente sí, no creo que debas de obligar a alguien a amar. Ya sea temporal o sólo una broma.**

**Por cierto, investigue y si existen en el mundo de Harry Potter las pociones alaciadoras y eso... vaya, de lo que uno se entera.**

**Yuri:**

**Ntp, me alegra leer tus comentarios de nuevo.**

**Creo que la prueba de los dragones fue cruel, y era algo que en definitiva queria explicar aquí y más al tener a Merlín siendo un dragonlord. Alguien dijo Merthur? (Soy fan tambien), pero me cuesta escribir romance, asi que depende de como me pueda fluir para que no se vea forzado ni nada.**

**Mi opinion de la relación de Harry y Ron es que Harry siempre fue muy dependiente de él, por eso lo perdona rápidamente. Hermione en cambio siempre fue una gran amiga para él, y si soy honesta, me pregunte porqué no terminaron juntos en los libros... pero eso es otra historia.**

**Espero no te decepcionaras que Arthur y Morgan fueran juntos al baile, pero crei que sería forzado.**


	11. Enfrentamiento

No mucho después de la difamación a Arthur hecha por Rita Skeeter, cientos de lechuzas llegaron con criticas a su persona y poco después llegó una publicación que decía claramente que el hecho de que Hagrid era mitad gigante (lo cual tenía sentido) en su articulo titulado "_El gigantesco error de Dumbledore"._

Con la noticia, la escuela se encontraba dividida, en quienes le creían a Rita y quienes no. Pero aún así, miles de cartas saturaron el gran comedor esa tarde, cartas llenas de quejas de padres de familia preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos, y más al enterarse de los animales que les ponían a cuidar.

Los escregutos no se veían muy lindos en las fotos.

Pensando que la mujer había ido lo suficientemente lejos, Arthur decidió que no podía tardarse en tomar cartas en el asunto, ya había escrito una queja al

diario el profeta, acusándolo de estar sacando notas sensacionalistas y difamatorias con errores cuestionables, en vez de haber contratado a un reportero serio que narrara el torneo. La carta de respuesta afirmó que la reportera Rita Skeeter estaba más que calificada para dicho trabajo, y sus escritos merecían ir en primera plana.

Era obvio para Arthur que la mujer estaba chantajeándolos. Ya tenía un plan en mente para darla por mentirosa, ahora solo tenia que saber cómo aquella mujer había logrado conseguir verdades para manipular.

Cuando salió aquella noche recuerda haber estados solo él y Fleur, apenas vio a Morgan gritar que la pequeña Gabrielle ya estaba en su cuarto antes de correr lejos con la cara roja disculpándose por interrumpir. No creía que el chico lo haya vendido, y lo que es más, escucho de Harry que Hagrid le confesó a Madame Maxime su verdadera herencia, pero cuando lo dijo no había nadie mas cerca.

A menos que la mujer fuera una voyerista con capa de invisibilidad, no sabía cómo lo logró.

Al ser fin de semana de Hogsmeade, Arthur entró a las tres escobas para reunirse con sus amigos, cuando vio a Hermione confrontar a la infame Rita Skeeter en una de las mesas, Rita se veía divertida con la niña gritándole indignada. No tuvo necesidad de intervenir, pues Harry detuvo a la chica diciendo que no valía la pena y la reportera se dirigió a la salida con una mirada burlesca. Al pasar juntó a él, le mujer ensanchó la sonrisa y lo llamó indecente antes de salir. Arthur se abstuvo de mostrar su molestia, no le daría el placer de enojarse con ella.

Entrando al lugar, Arthur saludo a sus amigos y después de hablar con ellos un rato y quejarse de los exámenes, fue a sentarse junto a Harry y Hermione y habló con los chicos sobre sus planes de hacer pagar a Rita. Acordó con Hermione vigilar a la reportera y descubrir cómo había logrado tener acceso a tal información, después de todo, sin eso les podría salir mal su plan.

—Ahora solo tengo que ver quién podría…— Se detuvo al ver a Morgan hablando animadamente con los gemelos Weasley enfrente de una tienda de bromas. Sonriendo se disculpó con los chicos menores y salió.

Cuando Arthur se acercó, su conversación murió. Pero las sonrisas de los hermanos se mantuvieron y despeinaron a Morgan antes de entrar a la tienda.

—Se les veían muy animados ¿Sobre que hablaban?

—Oh, solo de algunos productos de bromas— Respondió Morgan —¿Sabias que tienen un caramelo que hace que tu lengua crezca hasta un metro?

—Por supuesto, he mandado a muchos primeros años a la enfermería por su culpa— Suspiró con los brazos cruzados.

—Vaya, suena divertido— Se entretuvo guardando unas bolsas dudosas en su abrigo con toda la intención de que Arthur no las notara, cosa que le inquietó.

—Sera mejor que te mantengas lejos de ellos, no quisieras volverte su conejillo de indas— Dijo, pero parecía caer en oídos sordos, suspiró y esperó interiormente que el chico no terminara probando dudosos productos —De todos modos, necesito tu ayuda.

Eso desconcertó a Morgan, y lo vio sorprendido, pero pronto entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

—¿Qué te parece si te invitó una cerveza de mantequilla y te cuento?— No espero respuesta antes de jalar a Morgan por los hombros y arrastrarlo a las tres escobas.

XxxX

Luna estaba contenta. Morgan su mejor amigo (y único) le había pedido ayuda con un favor que estaba haciendo, y al escuchar de qué se trataba estaba más que emocionada. No necesitaba preguntarle a su padre si quería publicar una sección especial del torneo de los tres magos para saber que lo haría.

Se reunió con Ginny, su mejor amiga (y única) y juntos comenzaron un club de estudio que en secreto se enfocarían en hacer artículos relacionados con el torneo.

Al principió se preocuparon por la falta de fotos, pero Ginny los calmó y trajo con ellos a un chico de nombre Colin Creevey que había tomado un montón de fotos de momentos aleatorios del torneo, sorprendentemente tenía desde las caras de los campeones al salir sus nombres del Cáliz hasta el Baile de Navidad (al parecer el chico logró asistir con una chica de 4to año de Hufflepuff).

Al principio Luna creía que Ginny se negaría a su solicitud porque Morgan era un Slytherin, pero al parecer desde esa platica con Arthur ella cambió de idea, y había estado hablando con Morgan en algunas ocasiones desde el baile de Navidad y estaba más que emocionada de mostrar lo mentirosa que era esa reportera.

Así que era más que perfecto para Luna ¡Por fin sus dos mejores amigos hablaban entre ellos!

Los chicos fueron prudentes, y apenas mencionaban su pequeño proyecto a los demás, en especial a los campeones, para gran consternación de Ginny, pero Morgan dijo que si Rita Skeeter ya había hablado mal de Arthur, por negarle el acceso; de Hagrid, un maestro que no le agradaba y ahora con Hermione, quien recientemente fue afectada por un articulo que no la bajaba de oportunista y una mujerzuela. Sería mejor no llamar la atención sobre si mismos, o al menos hasta que descubrieran cómo Rita sacaba sus noticias. Luna tuvo que apoyar su idea, no les serviría de nada ser temerarios.

Por supuesto que alertaron al director sobre sus intenciones, pues no sabían si podían hacerlo, pero resultó en que sus temores eran infundados, pues este los animó y les dio sugerencias.

Muy pronto, El Quisquilloso saco una noticia especial que narraba la selección de los cuatro magos. Desde la presentación de cáliz, el circulo de edad, los intentos en vano de estudiantes menores por pasarlos (sin mencionar nombres, claro), hasta la explosión de los papeles con los nombres y por supuesto, la consternación del cuarto nombre como el de Harry Potter. Y para dar credulidad a todo, mostraban numerosas fotos que Colin había tomado.

Quizás el primer relato del torneo de parte de El Quisquilloso no llegó a toda la escuela, pero era lógico. Esperaban cambiar eso.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar abordando la incertidumbre de la primera prueba—Sugirió Luna mientras caminaban por los pasillos bulliciosos rumbo a la biblioteca, después de todo, según un consejo de Draco Malfoy a Morgan, es más fácil mantener una conversación privada en un lugar publico, claro si eres discreto, pues se pierde con las demás conversaciones.

—También podríamos poner las apuestas que había— Comentó pensativa Ginny —Por cierto Morgan, aún no me lo creo que acertaste ¿Cómo sabias?

—No lo sé, ¿intuición? Creo que dije lo más ridículo que se me ocurrió— Respondió el chico avergonzado, evitando decirles a las chicas cómo pensó que se estaba volviendo loco escuchando voces en su cabeza.

—Sí, podemos poner eso— Luna esquivo a un chico de primero que corría con un montón de pergaminos —Y Colin debe de tener montones de fotos. Sería bueno que se dieran una idea del peligro que había.

—Claro, ¡Y narrar cómo se soltó ese dragón!— Susurró emocionada Ginny haciéndose a un lado de unos chicos de último año que cargaban un montón de libros para sus exámenes —Fue horrible.

—Fue más horrible que fuera cegada y aplastara a sus huevos— Se molesto Morgan y puso mala cara —¡ERAN SUS HIJOS! Aún no entiendo por qué los hicieron creer que los huevos dorados eran sus hijos para que después de los robaran. Eso fue muy cruel.

—Fue lamentable— Concordó Luna, mientras doblaban una esquina y se dirigían al patio para un atajo a la biblioteca donde verían a Colin Creevey —Deberíamos dejar que los lectores respondan si lo consideran cruel.

Morgan asintió furiosamente.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y muy molesto que caminaba hacia ellos.

—Aléjate de mi hermana asquerosa serpiente— Gruñó Ron Weasley apuntando a Morgan con su varita. Detrás de él, se veía a Harry y Hermione desde la entrada a dónde estaba su amigo luciendo preocupados.

Ginny se molestó y cruzó los brazos —No deberías hablar así de mis amigos Ronald.

Morgan apartó la vista de la amenaza frente a el para mirar a Ginny incrédulo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y Luna también le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa. La chica pelirroja solo bajo su cabeza avergonzada ante las miradas de sus amigos.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Te ha lavado el cerebro!¡Es un Slytherin!— Gritó, atrayendo las miradas de todos los estudiantes del patio.

—Vaya, ¿el verde me delato?— Soltó Morgan antes de poder detenerse. Luna suspiró por Morgan y su gran boca, pero al menos lucia culpable esta vez.

Cómo se imaginó, ese comentario encendió más la cólera de Ron, y volvió a apuntar su varita al chico más joven.

—No seas cobarde, saca tu varita— Gruñó, en tanto Harry y Hermione corrían hacia él viendo la situación con sorpresa.

—No te enfrentaré— Respondió Morgan, e inconscientemente se detuvo a mirar a la gran multitud —En primera no tengo deseos de luchar con el hermano de mi amiga, y en segundo lugar…

El chico metió la mano en su túnica, y pese a sus deseos de sacar polvo peruano, sacó su varita —…Se rompió— señaló lo que alguna vez fue una varita mágica y ahora solo quedaba un palo quemado.

—¿Otra vez?— Exclamó Ginny impactada —¿Acaso no rompiste una en primero?

—Bueno, es la primera de este año escolar, pero se han roto ya 5 en total— Respondió Luna por el chico mientras este solo resacaba su cabeza avergonzado.

—Al menos esta no explotó— Susurro el chico de Slytherin.

Ron miró todo con incredulidad, mientras Harry intentaba no estallar en carcajadas ahí mismo y Hermione miraba con horror la varita rota.

—No me importa— Ron dio un paso más cerca —Pide una

—Ron, detente— Llamó Hermione poniendo una mano en su hombro —Es ridículo.

—No Hermione, lo pondré en su lugar— Se soltó del agarre de la chica.

—Pues yo no necesito una varita para mostrarte el tuyo— Levantó el puño Morgan, que hubiera sido más letal si no tuviera libros bajo el otro brazo y su varita rota en la mano.

—Cómo quieras— Y un rayo de luz golpeo a Morgan quien cayó a suelo tirando sus libros.

Todos centraron su visón en el chico que ahora sangraba por la nariz y en el segundo siguiente sostuvo su estomago y vomitó una asquerosa babosa. Ginny y Luna se apresuraron a auxiliarlo y levantarlo, solo para que el chico vomitara una más.

Ron se encontraba mirando con horror su varita levantada y al chico vomitando. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para sentir la mirada de Hermione de desaprobación y una de decepción de Harry; con ver a Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada fue suficiente.

Ginny abrió la boca para reclamar, pero alguien hablo primero.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Weasley?— Gruño Malfoy llegando a la escena seguido de Pansy Parkinson que se quedó a una distancia prudente del asunto —¿Acaso esta es la valentía de los Gryffindor? ¿Atacar a alguien menor y sin varita?

Draco Malfoy tenia su varita apuntando a Ron que seguía conmocionado.

—Pagaras por eso— Gruñó el Slytherin.

Ron volteo a ver a Harry, quien sostuvo su mirada pero cruzó sus brazos. Comprendiendo el mensaje, Ron se volvió a enfrentar a Draco Malfoy, mientras Harry seguía a Hermione a donde el chico de tercer año se encontraba vomitando babosas, siendo llevado por sus amigas a un banco cercano.

Resignado, Ron levanto la varita y sostuvo la mirada a Draco. Los estudiantes que se habían acercado a ver la conmoción, los rodearon en un circulo y tomaron una distancia prudente.

El primer hechizo lanzado fue rápido, y Ron apenas pudo bloquearlo. Sin dejar que se recuperara Draco lanzo otro y otro. Ron no podía seguirle el ritmo, y tuvo que apartarse del camino. El hechizo salió disparado directo a la multitud de espectadores.

—¡Potter abajo!

Harry apenas pudo darse la vuelta para ver un hechizo yendo directo hacia él. En un segundo Harry estaba a punto de ser golpeado por un hechizo y al siguiente estaba bien y en dónde antes había un Draco Malfoy, ahora había un hurón. Y Hermione frente a él con las manos cubriendo su boca.

Alastor Moody entró en escena con su varita levantada y agitándola al ritmo que el hurón bailaba por el aire.

—Eso te enseñará a no atacar por la espalda— Gruñó el viejo haciendo bailar al animal para gran diversión de los estudiantes.

Harry miraba en shock lo ocurrido, Ron confundido, Hermione alcanzó a girar sobre sus talones a buscar a un profesor, con sus manos aún cubriendo su boca.

Luna y Ginny estaban consternadas y absortas viendo a lo que era un estudiante, pero volvieron a la realidad al ver a Morgan nauseabundo con una nueva babosa en el suelo.

—No creo que deba hacer eso profesor— Dijo el chico atrayendo la atención sobre si mismo.

Los chicos que obstruían su visión, inmediatamente se movieron haciendo un circulo más grande con Morgan, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Draco hurón y un loco maestro en el medio.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres ser un gato?— Amenazó el profesor dirigiendo su atención al joven Slytherin que lucia un horrible semblante. Morgan no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que otra babosa saliera de su boca.

Ginny y Luna apretaron su agarre sobre Morgan.

—Será mejor que lo lleven a la enfermería— Dijo Harry rápidamente, preocupado por el chico más joven —Madam Pomfrey sabrá qué hacer.

—¡Alastor!— La profesora McGonagall venía corriendo seguida de una agitada Hermione —Será mejor que ese hurón no sea un alumno.

Sin dejar tiempo para una respuesta, movió su varita y Draco volvió a ser una persona.

—Señorita Parkinson— Señaló a la chica que veía todo con temor —Acompañe al señor Malfoy a la enfermería.

La chica con temor se acerco y levantó a un tembloroso Draco que veia con miedo al profesor. Sin perder el tiempo se levanto y echo a correr al interior del castillo.

—No he terminado contigo Weasley— Gritó antes de desaparecer.

—Oh, yo creo que sí terminaste enclenque del …

—¡Alastor!— Interrumpió la profesora mirando con desaprobación —Nosotros no transfiguramos alumnos como castigo. El profesor Dumbledore debió mencionarlo.

—Quizás lo olvido.

—Pues me aseguraré de tener una seria conversación con él— Volteo a ver a toda la bola de alumnos reunidos —Ustedes fuera, tiene otros lugares dónde estar.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces antes de que todos desaparecieran, dejando únicamente a los involucrados y a los profesores.

—La señorita Granger me explicó lo ocurrido camino para acá. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Weasley. Espero que haya aprendido la lección pues lo veo muy arrepentido.

—Así es profesora— El chico pelirrojo bajo la mirada avergonzado en tanto Ginny aún lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Es todo, váyanse. Usted a la enfermería señorita Granger y ustedes Weasley y Lovegood ayuden a Ambrosius a su caminó allá también.

El trio no espero que se lo dijeran dos veces antes de huir de ahí. Hermione se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió a la enfermería con las manos aún en su boca siendo seguida por los tercer años.

XxxX

Los rumores se esparcieron como fuego por toda la escuela, todos cuchicheaban sobre Ron golpeando y maldiciendo a un chico menor de Slytherin por salir con su hermana, para luego tener un duelo con Malfoy que fue transformado en un hurón por el profesor de artes oscuras.

Claro que las variaciones cambiaban, algunos aseguraban que Morgan y Ginny eran novios y Ron los encontró besándose, otros afinan que Morgan lo insultó y Ron se enfureció y lo golpeo. Pero todos hablan de cómo Morgan estaba en el hospital vomitando babosas por una maldición.

Ron se encontraba enfurruñado en un cómodo sillón de su sala común, ya había recibido un sermón de Hermione y Harry lo veía con lastima. Afortunadamente sus compañeros de Gryffindor solo lo veían con lastima por perder los estribos, pero nadie lo culpaba. Afortunadamente Ginny estaba en la enfermería, por lo que no tenia que preocuparse por sus reproches.

Ron levantó la vista de su juego de ajedrez cuando alguien se sentó en el sillón frente a él.

Arthur King no se veía muy contento.

—¿Es cierto?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa —¿Qué es cierto?

—Los rumores.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva viendo a sus hermanos pararse detrás de Arthur esperando su respuesta

—¿Malfoy siendo un hurón? Definitivamente. Fue muy gracioso— Soltó una risa que murió al ver las miradas de los tres chicos, ahora cuatro con Lee Jordan uniéndose al grupo.

—Si te refieres a golpear y maldecir con el "_tragacaracoles_" al Slytherin de orejas grandes, también es cierto. Pero no fue cómo dicen— Se defendió —Él ha estado con Ginny influenciándola, y le dije que la dejara sola. Luego me llamó idiota y simplemente paso, pero él también estaba listo para una pelea.

—Es curioso que lo digas Weasley— Habló Arthur con voz seca —Porque vengo de la enfermería dónde Ginny y Luna me contaron todo lo ocurrido y cómo Morgan no tenia varita.

—Sabías qué "_El Slytherin de orejas grandes_" como tú lo llamas es el protegido de Cedric Diggory— Dijo Fred mirándose las uñas.

—Y de Draco Malfoy— Aportó George.

—Y de la mitad de los últimos años de Hufflepuff— Siguió Fred

—Y de varios estudiantes de Beauxbatons que lo ven como una mascota por cuidar a la hermana menor de Fleur.

—Y curiosamente de nosotros— Mencionó Lee y Ron solo pudo tragar saliva al ver a los cuatro estudiantes lo veían con dagas.

—El chico es muy idiota para su propio bien, se mete en problemas sin buscarlos— Comentó George.

—Por eso te digo por tu propio bien Weasley— Ron inmediatamente se centró en Arthur King —Lo dejaré pasar porque sé que Malfoy te hará pagar. Pero la próxima vez que lastimes a Morgan Ambrosius te las verás con nosotros. Y te aseguro que ni tu madre te podrá reconocer.

—Y nosotros lo ayudaremos— Comentó George y Fred terminó —A nuestra manera.

Dicha la amenaza, los cuatro estudiantes se levantaron de su lugar y se alejaron.

No mucho después entro la más joven de los Weasley a la sala común, e ignorando a su hermano subió a su habitación.

Ron se burló de las amenazas de los chicos, y tomó por exageración que haya molestado a muchos estudiantes por golpear al chico. Pero al día siguiente que vio cómo los estudiantes de último años de Hufflepuff, varios de Slytherin y muchos otros lo veían mal, se dio cuenta que se quedaron cortos.

—¿Qué tiene ese chico de especial?— Se quejó tomando su desayuno. Pese a decirlo en voz baja, Harry lo escucho, y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo, después de todo, le sorprendió la manera en que Draco lo defendió. Pero aún así Ron había sido un idiota, y no planeaba ayudarlo en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**N.A.****Uffff eso fue largo.****Practicamente reescribí varias veces algunas partes, pero creo que quedó bien.****¿He dicho que odio a Rita? Pues la odio tanto como al sapo rosa.****P.D. Lamento el retraso (¿en horas? Me siento culpable, queria subirlo temprano), pero tengo un pequeño bloqueo (culpo totalmente la última temporada de RWBY), la unica razón por la que se subió fue porque ya estaba escrito, solo necesitaba pequeñas correciones...****Yuri:****Ni idea de cómo la carrera de Rita llegó tan lejos, ¿creo que lo atribuyo a los chismes y el chantaje? ¿A las notas sensacionalistas?****Sobre Morgan, se le dio permiso por Gabrielle. A ella se le dejó ir si alguien se hacia responsable de ella, Morgan al ser un tercer año fue respaldado por Arthur (siendo prefecto) y Fleur (siendo mayor de edad). Colin seguró tomó muchas fotos que se verán estupendamente en El Quisquilloso.****Habrá más de Arthur y Morgan!****Gracias por tu opinión de la Amortentia, alguien me comentó en otra plataforma que lo consideraria una violación a la persona, y estoy completamente de acuerdo.**


	12. Investigación

Muy pronto, la segunda prueba estaba cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca para Harry que estaba súper estresado. Con la ayuda de Arthur y su capa de invisibilidad entró al baño de los prefectos y hundió su huevo bajo el agua (siguiendo el consejo de Cedric) consiguiendo así la pista para la segunda prueba.

Harry valoró mucho la ayuda de Arthur, sin él de seguro lo hubieran atrapado algún maestro ¡Por Merlín! Ojoloco se había cruzado en el camino. Pero con todo y eso, aún no había logrado pensar en cómo aguantar la respiración por una hora bajo el agua. Una maldita hora.

Así que había vivido en la biblioteca con Hermione y Ron intentando ayudarlo a saber sobre una forma de respirar bajo el agua, pero había un limite en cuantos libros podían leer sus amigos, a este paso consideraría seriamente en pedir ayuda a Arthur y Neville, solo esperaba que no se considerara ilegal tanta ayuda.

Estaba caminando con sus amigos a la clase de pociones preguntándose si acaso había una poción que lo pudiera ayudar, pero decidió que no valía la pena preguntar a Snape.

Tomando asiento juntó a Ron al final del salón, sacó su libro y espero a que llegara Snape, viendo a Hermione sentarse juntó a Neville, quien últimamente no había estado arruinando su poción de alguna forma milagrosa, lo cual atribuyó a la ayuda de Hermione, aunque esta lo negara.

—En esta clase vamos a hacer un antídoto para el veneno que ven en este caldero— Dijo Snape entrando al salón y apuntando su mesa dónde apareció un caldero con una solución verde y burbujeante.

—El trabajo es individual, si escuchó a alguien hablar se le quitarán puntos— Gruñó Snape viendo fijamente a dónde Harry y sus amigos estaban sentados —Los ingredientes que necesitan se los daré yo mismo, uno de ellos será perjudicial si se usa, tendrán que ver cuál es.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

El tono que uso fue suficiente para que la mitad de la clase prefiriera no hacerla, los Gryffindor eran muy valientes, pero preguntar a Snape algo… no muchas gracias.

Una mano se levantó en el aire, afortunadamente del lado de Slytherin.

—¿Sí señorita Parkinson?

—¿Qué tipo veneno es?

—Eso tendrán que averiguarlo, ahora comiencen— Dijo y todos comenzaron a levantarse para hacer una fila para ver la poción.

—Señor Longbottom, usted estará sentado con el señor Weasely, no lo quiero ver con la señorita Granger— Añadió con frialdad.

—Neville rojo se levantó de su lugar y pasó sus cosas juntó a Ron, mientras Harry cambiaba de asiento con Hermione. Harry le dio una mirada de lastima, ante lo cual Neville sonrió nerviosamente y sacó un pergamino que estaba entre su libro de pociones y se formó en la fila.

Harry vio como Neville se entretuvo más tiempo en el caldero del veneno, también vio sacar otro apunte de su libro y leerlo cuidadosamente. Después dirigió su vista a los ingredientes y con cuidado separó una raíz de mandrágora y polvo de pixi y comenzó con la preparación del antídoto.

—¿Crees que Neville estará bien?— Preguntó Harry a Hermione en silencio.

—¿Neville? Te dije que está mejorando, quién me preocupa es Ron.

Al ver la mirada fulminante de Snape dirigida a ellos, Hermione se calló y comenzó a preparar su poción. Harry luchó mucho y tuvo que ver de reojo a Hermione, consultar su libro varias veces para lograr que su poción se viera morada, cuando debería de verse azul, pero algo era algo. Se detuvo a ver cómo le iba a Neville y se sorprendió de ver que su poción era más azul que la suya.

La poción de Hermione lucia un hermoso azul plateado, como debería, siendo la mejor de toda la clase, seguida de la de Malfoy que lucia un azul que cambiaba a plata ligeramente. La de Ron lucia un morado cómo la de Harry.

Snape que se había paseado por el salón se detuvo a mirar la poción de Neville y bruscamente tomó uno de sus pergaminos y lo leyó rápidamente.

—¿Qué es esto Longbottom?

—Son unas notas que escribí durante mi tutoría— Dijo nervioso el chico.

—¿Tutoría?— Se burló —¿Se puede saber con quién?

—Amborsius

—20 puntos a Slytherin— Dijo Snape dejando las notas —Por tomarse el tiempo de hacer competente a alguien incapaz de diferenciar su derecha de la izquierda.

Esto desconcertó a la mitad del salón, pero Snape mostró indiferencia y continuó observando el resto de las pociones.

Paso de largo la poción de Harry y en vez de insultarlo centró su atención en Ron y se burlo de su incompetencia para hacer una antídoto simple y quitó puntos a Gryffindor, mientras la poción de Crabbe y Goyle lucían un marrón espantoso burbujeante.

Al terminar la clase se Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia Neville para felicitarlo.

—Gracias, pero no sé que hubiera hecho sin mis notas.

—¿Notas?— Preguntó Ron sorprendido, mientras subían unas escaleras.

—Neville estuvo consultando varios pergaminos mientras hacia el antídoto— Comentó Harry —¿Estaba justo a tu lado y no te diste cuenta?

Ron se quejó diciendo que estaba intentando no quemar su caldero como para prestar atención a otra cosa. Pero los chicos centraron su atención en Neville y lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Me he unido a un club de estudio y me han dado varios consejos. Luna Lovegood me sugirió apuntar las cosas importantes y cómo separarlos para poder encontrar fácilmente lo que busco.

—Vaya hombre, eso es genial— Felicitó Harry.

—Sí, y al parecer Snape ahora me odia más que a Harry o a ti amigo— Comentó molesto Ron —Sin ofender.

—No te preocupes y no me sorprende. Después de todo, golpeaste a su alumno estrella.

—¿Alumno estrella?¿¡No me digas que ese enano era el alumno favorito de Snape?! ¡Nunca dijo su nombre!— Se escandalizó.

—Sí, es Morgan Ambrosius. De hecho es un chico muy agradable, fue quién me dijo qué escribir en mis notas. Por eso Snape le dio puntos a Slytherin.

—¿Enserio es tan bueno en pociones como Snape dice?— Preguntó de inmediato Hermione callando las quejas de Ron.

—Bueno, me a ayudado para que haga una poción decente, así que yo creo que es muy bueno. Pero es muy malo en otras materias.

—Espera ¿está en tu grupo de estudio?— Preguntó Harry doblando otra esquina.

—Sí, es con Luna Lovegood, en ocasiones Colin Creevey, pero también está Ginny— Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando de reojo a Ron que se veía molesto —Aunque me han dicho que a veces va Arthur King.

Hermione puso una mano en su hombro y lo detuvo —Eso es genial Neville, ¿crees que después me puedas presentar a Ambrosius?

Eso alivió a Neville —Por supuesto. Seguro se alegraran de tenerte en el grupo de estudio.

Con eso entraron a la clase de encantamientos y el trio se separó de Neville yendo a su lugar habitual.

—No puedes hablar en serio Hermione. Es un Slytherin.

—Que ayudó a Neville en pociones.

—Debe ser una trampa, el chico debe estar ganando su confianza y después darle datos erróneos para que fracase en sus exámenes. Además, Snape le dio puntos por ayudarlo

—Estas siendo paranoico Ron.

—No lo soy, ¿cierto Harry?

Harry se revolvió incomodo por las atenciones de sus amigos. Ambos queriendo que los apoyara.

—Bueno, la otra vez vimos cómo ayudaba a Draco con los pines— Dijo viendo a Hermione quien solo lucio molesta y pensativa y Ron lucia una mirada de victoria —Pero estaba con Draco, lo pudo haber amenazado o algo. Además, dijiste que tus hermanos y Arthur te amenazaron con lastimarlo. Si no fuera agradable no lo cuidarían— Razonó el chico de lentes.

Ron estaba por protestar, pero el profesor llamó su atención y la conversación murió.

XxxX

Más tarde ese día, el trio dorado vio colgadas varias paginas de una revista por el corredor al gran comedor. Se detuvieron un momento a ver, y a simple vista notaron que hablaba del torneo. Hermione tomó una para disgusto de Ron y Harry, pero la leyó, y encantada les entregó el papel.

—No leeré nada escrito por esa mujer— Se quejó Harry.

—No esta escrito por ella, es anónimo. Es una narración sobre la primera prueba, es de la revista de _El Quisquilloso_. De hecho es una muy buena narración— Comentó entrando al comedor y sentándose.

Los chicos sostuvieron la hoja y cuando terminaron de leer tenían que admitir que era una muy buena narración, y tenia muy buenas fotos la publicación.

—Vaya, ojalá esto fuera publicado en el Profeta y no los chismes que escribe Rita Skeeter— Comentó Ron emocionado —¿Quién creen que pudo escribirlo

Estaban hablando animadamente, cuando un búho dejó caer un paquete enfrente de Ron. Conmocionado busco un remitente y vio un hoja rosa.

—Es de una admiradora secreta— Dijo animadamente Ron —¡Este día comienza a mejorar!

—¿¡Enserio?!— Preguntó sorprendido Harry leyendo la nota con incredulidad.

Ron se apresuró a abrir la caja para ver un montón de chocolates en forma de corazón.

—¡Son fabulosos!— Se alegró Ron.

Hermione tomó la nota y la vio con sospecha. Entrecerró los ojos y examinó el Gran Comedor y se sorprendió de ver a una persona viendo fijamente a Ron, pero cuando la notaron viendo en su dirección, apartaron la mirada.

—Vamos Harry, tienes que probar uno— Dijo Ron ofreciéndole la caja a Harry.

—¡No!— Gritó Hermione, y los chicos se volvieron a ella. Notó que captó la mirada de aquella persona y sacudió la cabeza a Ron —Son para ti Ronald, no puedes compartirlos.

—Pero la carta no decía nada de no compartirlos.

—Pero tu admiradora se pondrá triste si piensa que estas regalando su obsequio, quizás te este viendo ahora mismo— Lo último lo susurró.

Ron inmediatamente comenzó a mirar alrededor, pero nunca a dónde la persona que vio Hermione miraba todo con interés.

Siguiendo el consejo de Hermione, Ron se llevó un chocolate a la boca y se lo comió, ignorando a Hermione intercambiar mirada con otra persona que solo levantó la ceja a ella.

El efecto fue inmediato, Ron comenzó a toser mientras su cara se llenaba de postulas rosadas horribles, en tanto, su cabello comenzó a caer. Cuando pidió ayuda, apenas y podía hablar por la fuerte tos.

—¡Rápido! ¡A la enfermería!— Dijo Hermione y Harry se levantó y ayudo a su amigo a caminar por el gran comedor, el cual centró su atención en ellos y solo se carcajeaban al ver a Ron.

Madame Pomfrey cuando lo vio entrar, le dio a Ron algo contra la tos y tras decir que el cabello crecería y las postulas no eran tan malas lo corrió de la enfermería.

Horas más tarde, debido a ese pequeño incidente, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca solos, revisando libros y libros de hechizos y pociones para respirar debajo del agua por una hora, mientras Ron estaba escondido en su habitación.

—Iré a dejar estos libros y ver si encuentro algo más— Dijo Hermione y solo vio que Harry apenas reaccionó pasando las hojas de un lado a otro.

Se encaminó a la parte trasera de la biblioteca y después de acomodar en su lugar los que llevaba, comenzó a apilar libros en una torre y caminar de regreso. Justo cuando dobló una esquina chocó con alguien y derribó los libros en el suelo.

—Lo siento— Susurró tomando los libros.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy ayudándola a recoger los libros.

—Deberías tener cuidado al doblar esquinas. Y no cargar tantos libros— Se quejó el chico —Y dicen que eres la lista del grupo…

—Bueno, no esperaba chocar con nadie— Respondió con molestia.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Weasley? Se veía muy colorido al salir del gran comedor— Se burló.

—Ya no tiene tos, pero sus postulas y falta de cabello están igual— Respondió la chica levantándose por fin con varios libros —Madam Pomfrey dijo que pasarían al cabo de tres días, pero me imagino que ya lo sabrías.

—¿Y eso por qué Granger?— Preguntó luciendo verdaderamente confundido.

—No necesitas fingir conmigo, sé que tú los enviaste

—Y aún así dejaste que los comiera— Preguntó con interés y una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, se lo merecía, y no creí que lo envenenarías— Se encojó de hombros —Por cierto, si te hace sentir mejor, los gemelos aplauden tu creatividad.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco se rio.

—Bueno, pase varios días planeándolo. Y la ultima vez Arthur King me regañó por mi broma, pensé en hacerla un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues felicidades— Dijo la chica —Por cierto ¿Por qué lo defendiste?

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó de vuelta Draco con el ceño fruncido —Bueno, es un buen amigo mío.

Dando la conversación por terminada, Hermione se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa dónde estaba Harry cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

—Por cierto… Me alegro que tus dientes estén bien— Dijo Draco Malfoy sin verla a los ojos.

Al estar Hermione callada mucho tiempo, Draco se preparo para irse.

—Bueno, siempre los he tenido grandes, pero al menos ya son del tamaño correcto, ¿no crees?

—Es bueno saberlo— Sonrió Draco y comenzó a caminar a otro lado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y fue a encontrarse con Harry, mientras caminaba por la biblioteca notó a varios estudiantes frunciendo el ceño mirando a sus apuntes.

Al pasar por algunas mesas, notó a Neville sentado con Ginny y una chica de cabello rubio con varios libros que reconoció como Luna Lovegood. Recordando lo infructuoso de su búsqueda, Hermione decidió que preguntar si de casualidad no sabían algo no sería malo.

—Hola chicos— Saludó colocando sus libros en la mesa dándose un descanso.

—Hola Hermione— Saludó Ginny con una sonrisa y Neville levantó la vista de varios apuntes suyos y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Luna levantó la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente.

—De casualidad no sabrían de algún hechizo para bucear ¿o si? — Preguntó esperanzada.

—¿Hechizo para bucear? — Preguntó Luna con una mirada pensativa —No conozco alguno… El casco burbuja no sé si funcione, se supone que multiplica el aire en una burbuja, pero no sé que también funcione bajo el agua.

—No conozco un hechizo, pero hay una planta que te ayuda a respirar bajo el agua—Respondió Neville —Se llaman "branquialgas" pero son extremadamente raras.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas?— Preguntó Ginny dejando de lado su pergamino.

—Oh, bueno… ya vez… es para una investigación personal…

—¿Se trata de la segunda prueba verdad?— Preguntó Luna y Hermione tuvo que mirar a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie más escuchara.

—No, claro que no. Es una investigación personal…

—¿Entonces tendrán que bucear por una hora?— Preguntó con interés la pelirroja.

—Bueno, es lo lógico. He visto a Viktor Krum nadar en el lago negro. Morgan a dicho que Cedric ha estado estudiando sobre las criaturas del lago negro y Arthur mencionó que Fleur está aprendiendo a nadar— Comentó como si nada la chica de Ravenclaw tomando notas en su pergamino.

Hermione no sabía que pensar de que una chica un año menor pudiera descifrar la segunda tarea del torneo y ella no. Pero supuso que fue por estar enfrascada en otros asuntos, pero estaba agradecida por haberles preguntado a los chicos.

Tomando nota de los hechizos y el libro de Neville junto con la promesa del chico de pedirle a su abuela las branquialgas esperando que le llegaran en la semana. Tomando la decisión que la mitad de los libros que cargaba no servirían de nada, se dispuso a regresarlos y buscar los que verdaderamente serían útiles.

Mientras acomodaba algunos libros, notó a Morgan Ambrosius y Arthur King uniéndose a la mesa de estudio que estaban ocupando Neville, Ginny y Luna. Resistiendo el impulso de ir a conocer al misterioso chico, terminó de acomodar los libros y fue a buscar a Harry, después de todo tendría mucho que estudiar para la prueba del Torneo. Bueno, al menos tenían cuatro días para la prueba.

* * *

Escena alterna por mi editora:

—Es de una admiradora secreta— Dijo animadamente Ron —¡Este día comienza a mejorar!

—¿¡Enserio?!— Preguntó sorprendido Harry leyendo la nota con incredulidad.

Ron se apresuró a abrir la caja para ver un montón de...

—Son fabulosos— Dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido —¿Para qué quiero aromatizantes?

N.A.

Es una marca de aromatizante para trapear en mi pais...

* * *

**NA.**

**Bien, se que mi ultima actualización fue hace tiempo... asi que pido disculpas. Ese bloqueo es peor de lo que pensé... creí que estaba saliendo pero apenas comenzaba...**

**Es... horrible...**

**Practicamente tengo escrito este libro pero aún así no estaba satisfecha con el capitulo y aún no lo estoy del todo, pero no sé si es por mi bloqueo o por otra cosa.**

**De cualquier forma, agradezco la lectura ¡Cuidense!**

**Actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Yuri:**

**Lo sé, no entiendo como el mundo magico creia completamente todo lo que Rita escribia, pero supongo que simplemente se dejaban llevar sin importar la credulidad de la información. Sobre Ron, siento que siempre fue un personaje que tenia muchos prejuicios a diferencia de sus hermanos, Ginny solo necesitaba un empujón.**

**Espero te encuentres bien.**


	13. Reflexiones

El día de la segunda prueba llegó. Harry estaba paseándose por el castillo en vez de ir camino al lago negro, pero estaba nervioso. Tenía en su mano las branquialgas que Neville le había conseguido. No había tenido la oportunidad de probarlas pero Hermione le aseguro que le servirían.

Ahora si tan solo ella o Ron estuvieran con él para darle ánimos…

Harry caminó por un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras, pensando que si tal vez pueda encontrar una ventana que daba al lago sus preocupaciones disminuirían, pero cómo esperaba, no encontró ninguna, después de todo, las únicas ventanas que daban al lago eran las de la sala común de Slytherin y entrar a ella estaba fuera de discusión.

Se detuvo al ver una cara conocida mirando fijamente una pared, parecía que estaba atravesándola con la mirada.

—¿Arthur?— Llamo el cuarto año provocando que el chico mayor se sobresaltara y girará para verlo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada— El rubio centro su atención de nuevo en la pintura de un bosque que estaba colgada en la pared junto a una armadura del siglo XVll —Es solo que juraría que no debería de haber una pared aquí sino la entrada a las mazmorras…

—Pues siempre ha estado… o al menos desde que yo estoy aquí— Harry frunció el ceño e intento hacer memoria.

—Quizás… o estoy verdaderamente confundido— Frotó su cabeza Arthur con frustración —Y ese bosque… yo estuve ahí…

Arthur arrugó aún más la cara y miro con mayor intensidad la pintura, era como su contuvieron los secretos del universo y quisiera conocerlos.

—Bueno… ¿A lo mejor te lanzaron un _confundus_? o ¿Quizás tu estrés de los exámenes te esté alcanzando?— Sugirió Harry pensando en el mapa del merodeador sin ubicar ningún pasaje oculto o algo.

Arthur sacudió su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa —Olvídalo, debes tener razón. Es el estrés de estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S.

—Si es así, no quiero ver lo que me espera el próximo año.

Arthur se hecho a reír un poco mientras se apartaba de la pared. Cruzo sus brazos y le lanzó una mirada interrogativas —¿Estas listo para la prueba?

—En lo más mínimo

—Bueno, hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, y si sirve de algo, Cedric y Viktor Krum están impresionados contigo, te ven como un digno adversario.

—Vaya, eso es animador— Responde Harry sin muchas ganas.

—Hey, lo has hecho bien— Dice Arthur y le da una palmada a Harry.

En ese momento Ojoloco Moody dobló una esquina y al ver a Harry, corrió a donde estaban los chicos.

—Potter, deberías estar en el lago. La prueba inicia en 15 minutos— Harry se sobresalta y asiente, antes de salir corriendo en la dirección al lago.

XxxX

Toda la escuela, o más bien todas las escuelas se emocionaron y regocijarnos al ver saltar a los competidores de la plataforma directo al lago. Viktor Krum sorprendió a todos con una media transformación de tiburón; Fleur y Cedric usaron un casco burbuja; y al final Harry comió branquialgas sorprendiendo a todos por la existencia de dicha planta.

Después de unos momentos los gritos eufóricos pasaron a un silencio interrogativo.

—¡¿Vamos a estar una hora viendo el lago?!

Tras ese grito las quejas pronto comenzaron. Se exigió una narración de los sucesos, no ocurrió. Se pidió que alguien del comité bajara y tomara fotos, no ocurrió.

Una eternidad después (una hora realmente), Fleur Delacour salió del lago y automáticamente quedo en último lugar pues no logró pasar la prueba. Sin embargo las gradas estallaron en aplausos y la vitorearon. Sus compañeros de escuela corrieron a recibirla y pedir los detalles de lo ocurrido.

Minutos después Cedric Diggory fue el siguiente en salir llevando a Cho Chang a cuestas.

Hogwarts estalló en aplausos y sus amigos se apresuraron a bajar a saludarlo y entregaron toallas para secarlos.

El siguiente en salir fue Viktor Krum con Hermione a su lado. Eso desató grandes murmullos, y más cuando el chico amablemente le entregó una toalla.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Ron Weasley salió del agua nadando con la pequeña Gabrielle Delacour, desconcertando a la multitud que esperaba a Harry Potter y más cuando fueron recibidos por Fleur quien saco a su hermana y la tapó con una toalla para después pasarle una a Ron y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Minutos más tarde y último en salir fue Harry Potter, quien sin mucho aliento llegó a la orilla y fue recibido por sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

Colin Creevey, quien había estado sacando fotos a diestra y siniestra se apresuró a sacar un montón de fotos de Harry siendo recibido.

Pese a los disgustos de los estudiantes de Durmstrang, Harry fue calificado como el segundo mejor de la prueba por sus buenos valores morales, creando ovaciones de parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Hermione estaba contenta con el hecho de que Harry haya logrado buenos puntajes, y un poco triste de saber que ella, siendo alguien que tenia apenas 3 meses de conocerse, era la persona más importante de Viktor Krum, eso no se sentía nada bien.

XxxX

Días más tarde, el gran comedor comenzó a hablar sobre la nueva noticia de Rita Skeeter, de Hermione engañando a Harry con Viktor Krum, con la novedad de que este la invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él.

Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes se centraban más en la sección especial de El Quisquilloso, a los lectores del Profeta que se encontraban fuera de Hogwarts y tenían una fe ciega en el diario, le enviaron cientos de cartas reprochando tal actitud para con el campeón favorito.

Incluso mandaron artículos malditos que la hirieron.

La chica se abstuvo de visitar el gran comedor en las comidas prefiriendo ir a las cocinas con sus amigos.

Dobby los recibía con gran gusto cada vez que los veía, y lucia encantado la ropa que Harry le regalaba.

Un día se levantó temprano a desayunar sin querer esperar a sus amigos. Estaba sentada sola comiendo mientras veía a los elfos trabajar arduamente. Se preguntaba en cómo podía hacer que ellos dejaran su lavado de cerebro y fueran felices como Dobby.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el retrato abriéndose pero levantó la vista lista para saludar a sus amigos cuando se detuvo a ver a un chico alto, cabello negro, ojos azules y grandes orejas, un chico que logró ubicar como Morgan Ambrosius.

El chico también se congelo al verla, pero remplazó su mirada confundida por una gran sonrisa.

—Hola— Saludo tímidamente y ella alcanzó a sacudir su mano.

—Emrys está aquí— Susurraron los elfos y se apresuraron a darle la bienvenida al chico.

—¡Hey!— Saludó alegremente —¿Cómo te va Tom?

Un elfo encorvado levantó la vista y se emocionó al escuchar su nombre —Bien señor, mi mano ya esta curada, hoy ya podré hacer magdalenas.

—Eso es fantástico. Todos han estado extrañando las magdalenas, apuesto que estarán muy felices cuando las vean en la cena.

El elfo lucio genuinamente feliz en tanto Hermione estaba confundida por esta declaración. No había notado que no había magdalenas en los últimos días, pero ahora recordaba las quejas de Ron por ello.

—¿Como esta Winky? — Preguntó el chico a un elfo que acomodaba un plato de comida para Morgan en la mesa junto a Hermione.

—Sigue decaída señor. Aún extraña a su antiguo amo— Dijo el elfo señalando a Winky que estaba en una esquina llorando con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Ya veo…— El chico dejo de lado su comida y se acercó a la deprimida elfa.

—Winky— Susurro y ella levantó la vista.

—Emrys… soy una mala elfa… no tengo amo, nadie me querrá…

—Puedes llamarme Morgan, y no digas eso. Te conozco y eres desinteresada. Estoy seguro que Dumbledore te encontrara una magnifica casa en donde trabajar, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Pero Winky es una inútil

—Eso no es verdad. Todos cometemos errores Winky— Dijo el chico de manera reconfórtate —Yo me equivoco todo el tiempo, pero no me hace completamente inútil…

—¡Emrys no es inútil! — Dijo con una convicción Winky enderezándose completamente con una mirada ardiente en su rostro. De alguna manera eso le había devuelto la vida.

—Pues yo creo lo mismo de ti. Ahora porque no te lavas y descansas un poco, estoy seguro que lo necesitas.

La elfa asintió y se levantó para ir a limpiarse.

Morgan regresó a su asiento y comenzó a comer.

—El señor Crouch fue muy injusto al correr a Winky así— Dijo Hermione mientras picaba la comida y veía con atención al chico.

—No puedo estar seguro, no estuve ahí, pero sé que ella es buena, por lo que no creo que mereciera que la corrieran de esa manera.

—Pues yo si estuve, y déjame decirte que lo fue. Él le ordenó quedarse quieta cuando los mortífagos atacaron, y ella corrió asustada. Por eso la echo— Escupió molesta —Al menos ahora es libre. Como Dobby

—Dobby, si lo he visto…

—Ahora solo falta que su tristeza pase y se de cuenta de lo buena que es la libertad. Después los demás elfos domésticos seguirán su ejemplo. ¡Buscarán su libertad y serán felices!

Antes su última declaración, los elfos que se encontraban en la cocina la vieron horrorizados, incluso hubo quienes se alejaron de ella como la peste. Morgan vio eso y se movió incomodo en su asiento.

—Yo los veo felices…— Comentó Morgan.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡NO SON FELICES! — Exclamó la chica levantando las manos indignada.

—Pues yo los veo muy felices trabajando en las cocinas— Respondió el chico frunciendo el ceño

—Eso lo dices porque eres un Slytherin, seguro tu familia tiene elfos en tu casa y se aseguran de que tengas comida en tu plato y tu casa limpia— Escupió molesta —Quizás los aprecies, pero nadie podría de ser feliz sirviendo a otro. Yo he visto como la igualdad es importante, pero como eres un sangre pura no lo sabes. Menosprecian a los muggles y a las razas que consideran inferiores.

Morgan escucho pacientemente todo hasta que la chica terminó de hablar.

—Sabes, yo crecí en un pequeño pueblo de gales— Comentó Morgan jugando con su comida —No conocí a mis padres, no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, de hecho, perdí los recuerdos de cuando era más joven. Solo sé que una buena mujer cuido de mi y me adoptó como su nieto. Ella es una squib y al ver que tenia magia fue al ministerio para inscribirme al sistema afirmando que era su nieto de su difunta hija. Crecí ayudando a mi abuela a limpiar la casa, fui a la escuela del pueblo— El chico aún seguía sin ver a Hermione —Todos piensan que soy sangre pura porque Draco le ha dicho a todos que lo soy, porque no serlo en Slytherin es suicida.

Morgan suspiró y volteo a ver a Hermione que estaba muda —Entiendo lo que quieres decir con buscar la equidad, pero ¿crees realmente que obligar a alguien a dejar algo que ama es la mejor solución?

Hermione estaba por hablar pero Morgan la interrumpió —Escucha, ellos son bien tratados aquí; son felices porque ayudan a los estudiantes; son felices porque se les ha confiado el cuidado de los estudiantes de la una gran escuela de magia. La libertad que buscas para ellos es alejarlos de dónde sienten que los necesitan, de un lugar que aman.

La chica se dio cuenta había algo de razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo —No digo que se vayan, sino que les paguen como merecen. Dobby recibe galeones por su trabajo y días de descanso.

—No estoy en contra de eso, pero piensa en que no todos buscan el mismo pago Granger. Los voluntarios en asilos lo hacen de buena gana para que los ancianos estén bien. Ellos no buscan dinero, buscan hacer algo que beneficie a los demás. Su pago es nuestro agradecimiento, tienes razón en que no deben ser tratados mal, por eso creo que debemos felicitarlos y agradecer el trabajo que hacen Hermione. Si ellos quieren dinero no los detendré, pero no los obligaré a aceptar algo que no quieran o los insulte.

Después de decir eso, ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato, Hermione dejando que la información se hundiera y Morgan sin saber qué más agregar.

Morgan pronto termino su comida y se levantó del lugar, fue a entregar sus platos a un elfo y el lo recibió gustoso. Luego otro le regaló un montón de fresas que Morgan aceptó de buena gana y le agradeció profundamente.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo felices que los elfos se veían al recibir tal atención. Se desvivían en dar regalos a Morgan y no cabían de felicidad al recibir elogios.

Morgan se acercó a ella y le entregó un frasco de ungüento.

—Es para tus manos, es un ungüento para las quemaduras. Quizás ya haya sanado, pero esto regresará la sensibilidad a tu piel. Espero que entiendas lo que quise decirte.

Morgan estaba yéndose cuando una idea pasó por la cabeza de Hermione.

—¿Tu podrías ser feliz así?— Al ver el rostro confundido aclaró —Quiero decir, sirviendo a otra persona.

—No lo sé, no me gusta que me den ordenes y he de decir que soy muy malo en seguirlas, además, la servidumbre ya no es legal. Pero quien sabe— El chico sin más salió por el cuadro de pera.

Hermione pasó el resto del día pensando en lo que le dijo el chico, ella había juzgado demasiado rápido al chico, no podía negar que parte de lo que dijo tenia sentido, pero aún no estaba conforme con las condiciones de vida de los elfos domésticos. Luego se dio cuenta que pasó por alto el hecho de que el chico no era sangre pura, lo cual era inaudito… ¿Cómo podías estar en Slytherin y no serlo? Aunque pensándolo bien, técnicamente es la casa de la astucia, no de la sangre pura…

* * *

**N.A:****Bien, sé que fue mucho tiempo (mucho más del que creí). Pero estoy de regreso!!!!****Relacionado con el capitulo, creo que el problema con los elfos domesticos es un gran problema social, tiene que ver en cómo los ven y cómo se ven a si mismos, es un tema muy profundo, pero creo que los elfos domesticos que viven en el castillo son de cierta manera felices.**


	14. Consejos

Eran las 3 de la mañana en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y Arthur estaba completamente despierto, lo cual no sería raro debido a la frecuencia con la que sus sueños lo despiertan a mitad de la noche.

Esta vez no era diferente. Usualmente se distraía con alguna otra cosa, cómo estudiar o leer o simplemente volvía a dormir, sin embargo esta vez… esta vez acababa de morir, o al menos en su sueños… no, recuerdos.

En ese momento tenia mucho por asimilar mientras veía el fuego arder. Mordred lo traicionó, y Merlín…. Merlín también lo traiciono… él sí era un hechicero después de todo.

En retrospectiva tenia mucho sentido, el chico había salido prácticamente ileso de múltiples peligros mortales aún siendo patético en el manejo de espada o en defensa. Él siempre lo atribuyó a la suerte, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Merlín, su sirviente, su asesor más confiable, SU MEJOR AMIGO LO TRAICIONÓ.

Claro que entendía por qué lo hizo, él mismo se lo dijo, pero no quitaba el hecho que fue traicionado por la única persona de la que nunca pensó tal cosa. Merlín quien siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso al final, él hombre en quien más confió. Si bien sabia en su corazón que Merlín busco lo mejor para Camelot y para él, aún dolía.

Dolía saber que la persona con la que fue más honesto le mintió.

Dolía saber que en todas las ocasiones que creyó que algo andaba mal, lo desestimo porque sólo era Merlín.

Dolía saber que creyó en que Merlín era honesto con él, que no le guardaba secretos.

Le dolía saber que Merlín dio todo y no espero nada, que arriesgó su vida incontables veces para proteger Camelot, un reino que condenaba la hechicería con hechicería. Que aquel hombre debió de caminar a diario con temor a ser quemado por su magia, y que sobre todo, cargo con eso solo. Claro que tenia a Gaius, pero no estaba él cómo su amigo.

Dolía saber que Merlín no confió su carga a él.

Incluso él siendo el rey confió sus cargas y pesares con su amigo debido a que era mucho para que él solo lo manejara, pero su amigo que tenia una carga más grande y no pudo confiar en él.

La traición dolía profundamente, pero dolía más saber que le falló a Merlín.

¿Cuántas veces no le dijo en la cara con odio cuanto odiaba la magia? ¿Cuántas veces no vio Merlín a alguien ser quemado en la hoguera? ¿Cuántas veces no vio a Merlín luchando por esconder sus emociones?

Quizás Merlín lo traicionó, pero él también había traicionado la confianza de Merlín.

Dolió saber que Merlín ya no estaba… que él recordaba ahora, pero no tenía a Merlín para comenzar de nuevo, para disculparse adecuadamente, para decirle que lo entendía, para decirle que no lo odiaba por cómo era, que no lo odiaba por lo que era.

Arthur perdió la noción del tiempo contemplando el fuego y sus fallas. Recordando en qué momentos Merlín pudo usar su magia para salvarlo a él, a sus amigos y a Camelot.

Claro que esos fueron sus pensamientos antes de morir, pero por el hecho de estar agonizando y resignado a morir aún cuando Merlín luchara para mantenerlo con vida no pudo profundizar en eso.

Ahora tenia tiempo. Pero no lo tenía a él.

Quería saber tantas cosas; qué había pasado con Gwen, con sus caballeros y amigos, con su reino, con su gente y sobre todo qué había pasado con Merlín.

Sintió aún más dolor cuando llego a la idea de que ellos deberían estar muertos. TODOS HABÍAN MUERTO.

No importaba que hubiera pasado con sus seres queridos, ya no estaban, no era cómo si el…

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?— Se preguntó Arthur en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vivo, cientos de años después de su muerte. No se suponía que las personas reencarnaran, ¿o si?

—Si te refieres a enfrente de la chimenea, hace frio— Dijo una voz que lo hizo saltar de su asiento casi causándole un infarto, se volteo para ver a un chico de lentes bastante familiar.

—Si te preguntas en un sentido más profundo cómo cuestionar tu existencia— Harry le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y se sentó en el sillón a lado del de Arthur en frente de la chimenea —No tengo idea…

Saliendo de su impresión, Arthur se recostó y observó al chico de lentes, se veia cansado, pero inquieto y nervioso.

—¿Problemas para dormir?

—Algo, pero puedo ver que tu también los tienes— Comentó Harry quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos y frotarse los ojos con cansancio.

—Si algo te inquieta, puedes hablar conmigo— Comentó Arthur ignorando la conclusión de Harry, viendo fijamente al chico más joven. Siempre pensó que el chico era demasiado joven para todo lo que había pasado, pero recordar que el muchacho apenas tenia edad de escudero.

—Yo… he estado muy nervioso con el torneo. Son muchas cosas sabes. Estar en un torneo donde puedes morir…— Harry dudó por un momento, normalmente solo hablaba de estas cosas con Ron, Hermione o Sirius, nunca pensó en contarle sus miedos a Arthur, pero él lucia interesado y preocupado por él.

Arthur al ver que se calló, decidió darle su espacio, y se entretuvo viendo la chimenea. Harry apreció eso, Arthur no lo obligaría y siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una palabra de aliento, Harry sabía que le estaba dando tiempo de organizar sus ideas y eso fue lo que lo hizo confiar en él.

—Sabes que alguien puso mi nombre en el Cáliz, ¿no?

Sorprendido por la ruta de la conversación Arthur contesto —Es lo más obvio. Alguien mayor debió de hacerlo.

—Pero alguien deliberadamente me colocó dentro. Engañó al Cáliz para que pesara que eran cuatro escuelas y me pusieron como miembro único de la cuarta. Por lo que definitivamente él me quieren dentro.

Con esa revelación, Arthur comenzó a encajar muchas cosas. No era raro que Harry se metiera en problemas, era muy entrometido igual que sus amigos, pero esto era más serio que ser envuelto en problemas por imprudente y visceral.

—Así que alguien deliberadamente te metió en el torneo— No era una pregunta —Por lo que dices, debes tener idea de quién lo hizo.

—Sí, pensamos que fue Karkarov— Eso sorprendió a Arthur —Sabemos que fue un fiel seguidor de ya-sabes-quien. Además, ha estado muy disgustado y distante. Es muy sospechoso. Y recuerda el dragón que se soltó.

—¿Qué pruebas tienes?

Al parecer eso no lo esperaba Harry, pero pasó su sorpresa y se puso a la defensiva —¡No me crees!

Arthur suspiró y mantuvo la calma —No es eso, solo que no puede ser el único. No te ofendas, pero es un poco obvio que pueda ser el culpable, quizás sea inculpado. Así que te repito ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

Harry se sentó de nuevo en su sillón, y contempló lo que había dicho Arthur. Supuso que era un punto de vista valido, él con sus amigos lo habían visto cómo la única ruta.

—Bueno, tiene la marca en su brazo. La vi cuando entró a mi clase de pociones y se la mostró a Snape— Arthur lo alentó a continuar —También, se desaparece bastante, no siempre está en el gran comedor. Me ve con odio y… él pudo haber liberado al dragón en la competencia— Al ver a Arthur alzando la ceja aclaró —No lo vi, pero es algo inquietante.

—Bueno, en primera, ha estado desapareciendo para dar clases en el barco a los estudiantes que tiene. Ya sabes, es el director pero debido a que trajo alumnos consigo y la mayoría de los profesores se quedaron en la escuela es algo normal. Lo sé porque Krum me lo ha dicho.

—¿¡Has hablado con él?!

—Sí, se supone que el torneo es para ya sabes… conocernos. Además, es agradable.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Hermione mencionó algo similar.

—En segundo, mira con odio a todos, y tercero el dragón dudo mucho que lo haya liberado— Ante eso, Harry estaba por replicar la teoría de Hermione pero Arthur lo cayó —Si no mal recuerdo fue al azar…

—Sí pero…

—Y supe, que desde el principió así se planeo, lo sé porque hablé con Charlie. Además el señor Barty Crouch fue muy quisquilloso en que todos fueran con la misma igualdad de condiciones. Lo escuché hablar cuando Karkarov le reclamó que casi muere su alumno.

Harry se lucia muy sorprendido por esa noticia, todas sus teorías al hoyo.

—Claro que aún no podemos descartar la sospecha— Harry se animó al oír eso —Pero en mi experiencia, quienes intentan matarte, suelen querer tener tu confianza o mantener las pruebas de ellos al mínimo. De esa manera nunca se te ocurrirá verlos cómo sospechosos, aunque hagan algo extraño, no los veras cómo villanos, sino cómo alguien que quiere atrapar al sospechoso.

A Harry se le heló la sangre, estaba acostumbrado a ver al villano cara a cara, no se le ocurrió que fingiera su amistad. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Quirrel se mantenía lejos de él, pero fingía torpeza y cobardía, por eso sospechó de Snape; también Colagusano que se hizo pasar por una rata. Pensar que había alguien que lo traicionaría le causo temor.

—Harry, no te quiero asustar y que veas a todos con sospecha y no confíes en nadie— Detuvo sus pensamientos Arthur —Suena mal, pero solo es uno, y es solo una posibilidad que te recomiendo no compartas con nadie más, quizás solo con Ron y Hermione, pero nadie más debe saber. Si el traidor se entera que sabes que existe, seguramente intentará inculpar a alguien más— Arthur lo dijo con tal seriedad que Harry se sobresaltó y quemó en su cerebro la información.

El chico de lentes estuvo en silencio un tiempo, asimilando la información, y agradeciendo a Merlín que la Sala siguiera vacía, aunque no había sorpresa ahí, era viernes y todavía eran las 5:00 de la mañana, dudaba que alguien se levantará pronto.

Arthur había hablado con tal convicción a lo largo de la conversación que lo inquieto, le provocó una sensación de incomodidad y se animó a preguntar —¿Me dices esto por experiencia?

En el momento en que salieron sus palabras, se arrepintió al ver el rostro de Arthur oscurecerse —Lo siento, si me entrometí en un asunto privado…

—No tienes de qué disculparte. Es una pregunta valida, y sería injusto que no te respondiera cuando has compartido tus preocupaciones conmigo— Pese a que Harry se sentía mal tenia demasiada curiosidad, por lo que se inclinó para escuchar con atención.

—En pocas palabras, alguien intentó en el pasado matarme— Dijo con cuidado Arthur —No fue algo raro, por la posición en la que me encontraba, pero algo fue diferente, sabía que había un traidor en mi propia casa. Mi tío me sugirió que investigara a todos.

—¿Por qué no tus padres?— Interrumpió Harry —¿No era mejor? Digo son mayores.

—En ese momento no estaba conmigo, y yo era responsable de las decisiones de mi hogar, de todas formas, un buen amigo de la familia que veía como una figura paterna y el mentor de mi mejor amigo tenia todas las pruebas de traición. Mi amigo que lo veia como un padre y lo conocía defendió su inocencia, pero todas las pruebas apuntaban a él. Creí que mi amigo fue cegado por su amor por su mentor.

—¿Era él?

—No, no lo era, como dije, suelen inculpar a un inocente, mi amigo me lo demostró— Arthur lanzó un suspiro al recordar como Gaius casi muere por su mala decisión —Al final, resultó que el traidor fue quien me dijo que buscara un traidor. Mi propio tío.

—¿¡TU TIO?!— Harry gritó horrorizado, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo agradeció que las puertas de las habitaciones fueran insonorizadas, no quería despertar a todo el mundo, pero no pudo guardar silencio. No podía imaginar algo así. Sus tíos lo odiaban, sí, pero no creía que lo quisieran muerto, bueno, tal vez, pero no creía que lo quisieran matar.

—Sí y mi amigo lo sabía.

—¿No te dijo nada?— Se horrorizó.

—No, no tenia pruebas, y era su palabra contra la de mi tío. No podía decirme quien era porque yo lo hubiera atribuido a la fe ciega por su mentor, pero intento advertirme.

Harry se dio cuenta, que Arthur debió de querer mucho a su tío.

—De cualquier manera— Dijo Arthur levantándose del asiento —Será mejor que te ayude a practicar tus hechizos, porque si alguien en verdad quiere matarte, lo intentará con muchas ganas en la última prueba.

Harry asintió y se levantó de su asiento —¿Me enseñarás hechizos defensivos? — Lo dijo un poco esperanzado, pues Arthur era el mejor duelista que había visto. En el patético club de duelo de Lockhart, Arthur en ese momento en 3er año, ganó contra uno de 4to y le hizo frente a uno de 5to.

—Por supuesto— Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa —Ahora ve a cambiarte de ropa y nos vemos en el campo de quidditch en 20 minutos.

—Espera ¿AHORA?

—Sí, cuanto antes mejor.

—¿No necesitas apartar el campo o algo?

—Con la cancelación de la Copa de Quidditch, nadie lo usa, salvo cuando saco sus traseros de los sillones y los pongo a entrenar. Así que no es necesario. Además, si alguien los está ocupando, podemos buscar otro lado.

Aceptando el razonamiento, Harry subió las escaleras a su dormitorio, justo cuando iba a abrir su puerta, Arthur le gritó.

—Usa tu equipo de quidditch, así no te lastimaras tan fácilmente

Harry tragó saliva antes de entrar a su habitación, por alguna extraña razón, sintió que Arthur no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Horas más tarde, Harry se dio cuenta de cuanta razón tenia. Arthur era un monstruo, lo hizo correr, hacer abdominales, sentadillas, y le lanzó hechizos sin piedad, mientras gritaba: ¡Ese no es el contra hechizo! ¡Tu vida no siempre será salvada con un expelliarmus! ¡Observa el movimiento de mi varita!

Claro que Harry había aprendido mucho en solo 3 horas que en lo que llevaba en la escuela. Ahora sabía que tan importante era el uso de contra-hechizos, y de esquivar. Después de todo, un contra-hechizó era más útil que un simple escudo.

También aprendió que podía predecir el hechizó con ver el movimiento de muñeca, Arthur amablemente lo hacia a una velocidad que pudiera ver, porque sospechaba que podía ser más veloz.

Cuando estaba siendo golpeado inhumanamente por hechizos de golpe, se sorprendió cuando uno que veía directamente fue bloqueado por una bola de fuego.

—¡Eso es cruel! — Gritó una voz desde un extremo y Harry se sorprendió de ver al chico de Slytherin que Ron golpeó, marchando al campo con su varita levantada y muy molesto.

—¡Creí que ya no eras un matón imbécil!— Gritó el chico viendo fijamente a Arthur.

A ambos les sorprendió que Arthur no respondiera, y aún más cuando veia a Morgan con incredulidad, incluso su varita comenzaba a temblar, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

—¿Arthur te encuentras bien?— Preguntó con preocupación Morgan bajando la varita y caminando hacia él Gryffindor.

—Él me ha estado ayudando a entrenar para el torneo— Comentó Harry al ver que Arthur no decía nada mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudiendo sus ropas, hizo una mueca cuando sintió varios moretones formándose. Necesitaba unos cojines para la próxima sesión.

Morgan lo miró por un momento evaluando el daño, cosa rara de un Slytherin preocuparse por alguien más.

—Entonces sólo eres un bárbaro Arthur— Suspiró Morgan y miró a Harry por un momento —Y tu masoquista.

—En mi defensa, no creí que me usará de saco de boxeo

—Solo lo he estado entrenando— Dijo Arthur sacudiendo la cabeza —Si soy blando nunca aprenderá nada.

—De cualquier manera, creo que deberíamos de irnos, el desayuno termina en 15 minutos— Comentó Morgan dirigiéndose a Arthur —Tus amigos no te vieron por lo que vine a buscarte, creí que estabas siendo un imbécil deportista preocupado por tu físico de nuevo.

—¿Acaso no me trajiste nada de comer?— Preguntó Arthur sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa —Y no soy un imbécil al respecto. Solo me mantengo en forma, pero no creo que un palo escuálido lo entienda.

Morgan lo miró con molestia, pero mostró una bolsa que cargaba —Traje algunas cosas cuando no te vi. Y no soy un palo escuálido imbécil.

Arthur vio fijamente al chico más joven y sacudió su cabeza nuevamente —Eso es una mentira. Harry, come tu, yo iré a ducharme rápido y luego iré al comedor a conseguir algo, será mejor que después de que te limpies vayas a la enfermería— Arthur desapareció por los vestidores después de darle una larga mirada a Morgan, sin dejar que ninguno de los dos chicos le pudiera decir algo.

Morgan se encogió de hombros y le dejó la comida a Harry antes de irse al castillo. Harry pronto terminó de comer y fue a los vestidores para ver a Arthur poniéndose ropa limpia de uno de los casilleros con una mirada perdida en el rostro.

Harry tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que el otro chico lo mirara.

—Harry, será mejor que te apures para que no llegues tarde. A partir de mañana estaremos haciendo esto de 6 a 8 para que podamos llegar bien a nuestras clases, no podre más tiempo por los exámenes. Le pediré a Mer..Morgan que haga algunas pociones para las lesiones para que no tengas que ir por ellos a la enfermería.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, salió del lugar atándose la corbata en el camino para gran desconcierto de Harry, pero lo ignoró a favor de lavarse y no llegar tarde a defensa contra las artes oscuras. Marchó un poco molesto todo el camino al saber que mientras él estaba todo golpeado y adolorido cuando Arthur se fue sin un rasguño.

En tanto Arthur caminó por los pasillos, y opto por ir a las cocinas por algo de comer, no estaba preparado para ver a Merlín, porque el chico tenía que serlo. Esas orejas, cabello negro y ojos, sin mencionar su escuálida estructura y manía de usar algo en el cuello (que gracias a Dios eran bufandas y no un ridículo pañuelo) definitivamente gritaban Merlín. No podía mantener una cara sin emociones en ese momento. No después de esa revelación, no estaba solo, su amigo también estaba, pero al parecer no lo recordaba. Bueno, no es cómo si Arthur lo hubiera reconocido antes de hoy. Quizás estaba pasando por lo mismo que él.

Arthur sacudió su cabeza y se centró en comer algo, demasiada información para procesar en un día.

Harry en tanto, fue a la enfermería y tuvo que explicarle a la Madam Pomfrey cómo se había lastimado practicando unos hechizos. Ella con desaprobación le dio una poción para el dolor y los moretones y lo metió en una cama pese a sus quejas.

Cuando Madam Pomfrey pensó que estaba mejor, lo dejó ir con un justificante para su clase perdida.

En el camino a Encantamientos, se encontró con el profesor Moody.

—Potter, no te vi en clase— Dijo el profesor deteniéndose.

Harry le tendió el justificante que decía que había estado en la enfermería —No me encontraba bien profesor.

—Ni Weasley ni Granger sabían dónde estabas chico— Dijo el hombre con severidad.

—Me levanté antes que ellos y fui a la enfermería— Respondió Harry sin saber cómo tomaría Moody que hubiera estado practicando con Arthur, no sabía si era trampa o ilegal —Por eso ellos no lo sabían, esperaba que solo me dieran algo para el dolor, pero Madam Pomfrey me entretuvo. No tenia intención de faltar a su clase.

Y eso era verdad, si hubiera sido pociones con gusto se la salta, pero disfrutaba las clases con Ojoloco, aunque fueran un poco excéntricas.

El hombre en cuestión lo vio por unos momentos antes de asentir —Es bueno verte en una pieza.

Sin más, el hombre siguió su camino y Harry se apresuró a Encantamientos para comentarles a Ron y Hermione sus clases privadas con Arthur. Seguro Ron estaría celoso.

****

* * *

**N.A.****Genia, otro caítulo más.****Tengo muchas cosas que decir de este capitulo.****Arthur sabe que vivio esas cosas, no son simples sueños.****Harry ha decidido confiar en Arthur en lugar de locos profesores de dudosas intenciones.****Morgan es ajeno a la situación****Muchas cosas han pasado y creo que es mi capitulo más corto.****¿Que creen que pasara a continuación?****Yuri:****Merlín siempre fue alguien amable y gentil, por lo que Morgan lo es, la unica diferencia es que Morgan es más joven actualmente y es más adorable.****Hermione debe de dejar de ser impulsiva y querer imponer su punto de vista y solo así habra progresos.****Las teorias son bienvenidas, y Morgan sigue siendo un misterio.****Gracias por tus comentarios, cuidate.**


	15. Escarabajo

Pronto, la escuela se inundó con las noticias de la desaparición de Barty Crouch, por lo que los estudiantes comenzaron a mirar ansiosos a su alrededor. Susurros sobre hombres lobo del bosque prohibido llenaron los corredores del castillo.

Todos hablaban sobre Viktor Krum golpeado junto al bosque y Ojoloco saliendo detrás con una expresión espeluznante en su rostro. Se decía que alguien quería eliminar a Viktor del torneo, después de todo, su dragón fue el que se soltó y los rumores dijeron que alguien las rompió.

El gran comedor contenía una gran tensión, los estudiantes de todas las escuelas hablaban de miles de teorías conspiratorias, desde celos por su posición de quidditch, hasta el rencor a la escuela de Durmstrang por haber albergado a un mago tenebroso. Incluso llegaron a decir bien podían ser estudiantes de Hogwarts mostrando cuan superiores eran al albergar no solo a un campeón, sino dos.

Esa tensión que tenia a los profesores preocupados, se borró con la llegada de la edición del quisquilloso con su especial del torneo de los tres magos.

Sustituyendo al Profeta, los nuevos suscriptores de El Quisquilloso comentaban alegremente que diría esta vez en la sección del torneo de los tres magos a la par que se reían de los apartados ridículos que hablaban de seres míticos o conspiraciones sin sentido.

Harry había estado leyendo con emoción los artículos que traía El Quisquilloso, era refrescante que en los comentarios no se le mencionara como un huérfano sediento de atención y elogios, de hecho, no se centraban en él.

Con sorpresa noto que como en el primer articulo, se hablo de lo que los estudiantes pensaban que trataría la prueba, y se sintió estúpido cuando leyó varias veces que tenia que ver con el lago, afirmando ver a los competidores nadando antes de que se diera a conocer la segunda prueba.

La siguiente parte habló de lo ridículo que fue para los espectadores ver un lago en calma por una hora, cuya mayor emoción era ver si alguien fuera lo suficiente idiota de entrar en la masa de agua misteriosa.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que hubiera entrevistas de dos de los competidores, Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum.

La entrevista de Fleur fue la más conmovedora de todas, en ella hablaba del miedo que tenia de entrar al agua apenas sabiendo nadar y más con el temor de no encontrar a su pequeña hermana de 8 años antes de la competencia, y la entrevista añadió los tintes de desesperación en dónde debía de estar. En tanto la entrevista de Viktor fue más rígida, habló de cuanto tiempo había estado practicando su cambio de forma y haber estado nadando para probar las aguas, también hablo de la relación que tenia con Hermione, llamándola su amiga (énfasis en amiga) y diciendo que era una chica inteligente y agradable, pero se negó a decir más.

Hoy fue uno de los días que llegó El Quisquilloso y el trio dorado se encontraba disfrutando su comida mientras leen un articulo ridículo en El Quisquilloso sobre Sirius Black huyendo del ministerio con una capa de invisibilidad y poción multijugos disfrazándose de muggles. Hubiera habido más seriedad en el articulo si no se hiciera referencia a la veracidad de esto debido a la constante mención de ir viajando con un snorkack de cuernos arrugados, para que le siguiera una sección dedicada a esas criaturas imaginarias.

—Bueno, hay que admitir que son muy creativos— Comentó Ron mordiendo una salchicha.

—Sí, ignorando que realmente es un animago y nos visitó el otro día— Dijo Harry en voz baja y se detuvo algo pensativo —Debería de llevarle algo de la cocina la próxima vez…

—Espera— Interrumpió Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de decir que… No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿De qué estas hablando?— Preguntó Harry reflejando la pregunta de Ron —¿La comida? Ninguno pensó que podría estar hambriento, aunque eso fue una suposición estúpida, ya que…

—Eso no. Harry, préstame tu mapa— Le murmuró Hermione mirando a todas direcciones.

—¿Para qué?... Sabes qué, no importa. Vamos— Harry llevó a Hermione a la sala común y luego le entrego el mapa, no sin antes pedirle que lo use con cuidado.

Hermione encantada lo tomo y comenzó a buscar a Rita Skeeter, teniendo una buena idea de como conseguirla.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los sillones, viendo a su amiga mirar cómo loca el mapa del merodeador.

De pronto, el retrato se abrió y Harry volteo a ver quién entró y comenzó a reír como loco al ver a Arthur King entrando luciendo con indignación unas orejas de burro que en la practica privada que tuvieron en la mañana no tenia.

Arthur lo vio con molestia, y se fue a su habitación. Detrás de él venían los gemelos que reían encantados y golpeaban sus puños con regocijo.

—¿Por qué fue eso?— Preguntó Harry limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa.

—Ninguna razón, no fuimos nosotros— Se encogió de hombros Fred, y al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Hermione agregaron.

—Solo lo hicimos, pero fue por encargo. Alguien más se lo dio— Comentó George casualmente.

—Y quizás nos ayudó un poco.

—Ese chico es un genio, tiene que ser nuestro discípulo— Dijo Fred mientras se sentaba en una silla.

—Tiene muy buenas ideas— Concordó George.

—¿Se refieren a Morgan Ambrosius?— Preguntó Hermione levantando la vista del mapa y poniendo libros cuidadosamente a su alrededor para que no le prestaran atención.

—¿Y cómo llegarías a esa suposición Granger?— Preguntó Fred intrigado y viendo el mapa en manos de esa chica.

Hermione se encogió de hombros —Lo he visto hablar emocionado con ustedes además que es el mejor estudiante de pociones. Y Arthur me dijo que se que tramaba algo desde Navidad.

—Bueno, fue un proceso largo, pero satisfactorio— Comentó Fred subiendo las piernas a la mesa —El antídoto lo tiene Morgan, pero planeamos venderlos cómo muffins o galletas, y al cabo de unas horas se pasen el efecto.

—Estará en el catalogo a partir de la próxima semana— Añadió George.

—De lujo— Se animó Harry —Pero creí que Morgan era protegido de Arthur, quiero decir, todas las mañanas lo busca mientras practicamos, cómo llego a…

—¿A querer ponerle orejas de burro y rebuznar?— Sugirió George amablemente.

—Se llama aceptarle una cita para el baile de navidad con la pequeña Gabrielle y luego burlarse de él.

Eso, tenia sentido. Por lo que había visto del chico era agradable, pero Arthur tendía a presionar sus botones y en los últimos días fue más notorio. Era cómo si esperara que el chico se diera cuenta de algo o esperara otra reacción.

—De cualquier manera, lo vendemos a un galón el efecto de tres horas y a dos de todo un día.

Satisfechos consigo mismos, los gemelos se dieron los cinco y se marcharon a colocar un afiche a lado de muchos otros.

Al cabo de un rato, los gemelos se fueron, y Hermione seguía mirando ansiosamente el mapa. Harry se aburrió y comenzó a hacer su tarea y más tarde se unió Ron. La sala común quedo casi vacía al ser fin de semana. Solo había un par de séptimos años dormidos en los sofás junto al fuego con un montón de libros abiertos por sus exámenes.

Al cabo de un rato, Arthur King bajo las escaleras luciendo como siempre, para gran decepción de Harry. Y se sentó en un sillón cercano repasando unos apuntes para sus exámenes.

—Que extraño— murmuró Hermione, y al ver que sus amigos la veían raro dijo extrañada —Creí haber leído que el cuerpo de Barty Crouch estaba en la oficina del profesor Moody pero ahora esta en la enfermería dónde ha estado todo el día...

—Quizás estas viendo cosas, no has despegado tu vista de ese papel en más de dos horas. No es bueno seguir un cuerpo o a lo mejor ahora es un fantasma más en el castillo— Murmuró Ron regresando a dibujar su muerte inminente para adivinación. Mientras Arthur observaba todo con interés y Harry cubrió su visión del mapa consiguiendo un ceño fruncido de estudiante mayor.

—¡La encontré!— Se animó Hermione al localizar lo que había estado buscando, siendo cuidadosa de no despertar a los chicos dormidos.

—¿A quién?— Preguntó Ron viendo a Hermione mirando el mapa con suspicacia.

—A Rita Skeeter— Comentó casualmente —Arthur, la encontré ¿Pasamos a la fase tres?

Arthur se acercó y notó el mapa en las manos de Hermione, levantó una ceja interrogante y Harry apartó la mirada avergonzado, pero ella lo ignoró mostrando el punto que mostraba a Rita Skeeter que estaba juntó a lo que parecía el grupo de estudio de Morgan, Ginny y Luna.

—Esta sobre ellos— Murmuró Arthur.

—Mejor darnos prisa— Concordó Hermione.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron a correr a la ubicación de los puntos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al jardín y no ver a Rita, simplemente los chicos estaban practicando algunos encantamientos, y Morgan lo estaba haciendo terriblemente mal.

—Espera— Hermione abrió con cuidado el mapa y Arthur la cubrió, viendo el punto de Rita justo en medio del grupo, para gran desconcierto de Arthur, quien redirigió la mirada al grupo y no vio nada.

Hermione pareció que vio lo que buscaba porque cerró el mapa —¿Tienes un frasco?

Extrañado por la pregunta negó con la cabeza, pero transfiguró una piedra en uno y se lo dio a Hermione. Ella colocó varios encantamientos en dicho frasco y cuando estaba satisfecha se acercó al grupo saliendo de su escondite.

Los chicos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y los saludaron.

—Ohhhh ya terminó el efecto— Se decepcionó Morgan viendo a Arthur.

—Muy divertido Morgan— Soltó Arthur sin humor recordando vagamente el duende que lo maldijo, y pudo ver a Hermione mirar fijamente un inocente escarabajo que estaba posando sobre los libros de hechizos.

Con gran agilidad la chica colocó el frasco sobre el insecto y lo tapó rápidamente.

—Tenemos a nuestra reportera— Sostuvo el frasco con triunfo.

Al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de todos aclaró —Rita a estado consiguiendo exclusivas al ser una animaga no registrada.

En ese momento todos se acercaron y comenzaron a observar el pequeño escarabajo azul, que lucia una forma de lentes en sus ojos.

—Estoy segura que sería un articulo muy interesante el descubrimiento de un animago no registrado, ¿no crees Luna?

—No tanto cómo los Bibbers— Comentó Luna y al ver las miradas de todos agregó —pero puedo decirle a mi padre.

—Incluso podemos fotografiar el momento en que regrese a su forma normal— Se animó Ginny sacando una cámara de su bolsa —No soy Colin Creevey, pero creo que puedo tomar una foto decente.

—O un buen gif mágico— Comentó Morgan para desconcierto de las chicas pura sangre.

Juntos los 5 chicos fueron a un aula vacía que Hermione encantó en cuanto llegaron. Después, teniendo la cámara lista, Hermione lanzó un petrifucus en el escarabajo para sacarlo y colocarlo sobre la mesa. Y luego fotografiando el momento, revirtió la trasformación (un hechizo que aprendió cuando Lupin y Sirius quisieron regresar a Peter Pettigrew a su forma original).

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos con la toma e hicieron copias, Arthur se volvió a la animaga recién despetrificada que los veía con gran irritación.

—Creo que te has estado divirtiendo bastante— Dijo el chico —Bueno, espero que así aprendas a dejar de decir mentiras. Si vuelvo a ver una nota tuya la menor de tus preocupaciones será que todos se enteren que eres una animaga no registrada.

—¿Y eso que seria cariño?— Dijo la mujer sin inmutarse por la amenaza.

—Déjame pensar… violación de terreno estudiantil con una orden directa de prohibición, acoso de menores de edad, difamación no solo a Fleur sino a menores como Hermione— El rostro de Rita cada vez estaba más blanco —Chantaje, manipulación, invasión a la privacidad, entre otras cosas más que estoy seguro tienes en tu historial. Pero con eso suman unos buenos 5 años en Azkaban, claro que puede variar dependiendo de si el consejo considera los casos de difamación a menores como temas a parte.

Morgan, Luna, Ginny y Hermione veían como Arthur había enumerado cada acto de Rita con una gran facilidad y ella se veía cada vez más asustada.

—Será mejor que no te vea de nuevo— Dijo Arthur, ante lo cual la bruja solo asintió y estaba por salir del aula cuando Arthur volvió a hablar —Por cierto, será mejor que nadie sepa de ti, porque en cuanto esto salga a la luz estoy seguro que habrá muchas personas enojadas.

No necesitó decir nada más para que la reportera saliera volando del lugar.

—Eso fue impresionante— Rompió el silencio Morgan viendo a Arthur con un gran respeto. La mirada de Morgan le atrajo a la memoria de Arthur la sonrisa que Merlín siempre le daba cuando hacia algo que el chico consideraba digno de un rey.

—¿Eso significa que dejaremos de reportar todo?— Preguntó Ginny confundida.

—No creo, pueden seguir haciéndolo— Dijo Hermione —Además, creo que Colin Creevey encontró su vocación.

—Es cierto, Colin ha estado más que entusiasmado fotografiando todo— Murmuro de acuerdo Morgan

Arthur sonrió ligeramente antes de pedirles que enviaran esa foto por búho y guardaran una copia cada uno.

* * *

**He actualizado un poco este capitulo por una revisión que hice, no es mucho.**

**N.A.Creo que debo de admitir que de leyes no sé mucho, por lo que me inventé los años en Azkaban y las condenas, pero es mi fic así que es cierto aquí.Tampoco sé si la mayoria de edad en el mundo mágico cambia, pero igualmente, es mi fic, y por el bien de la amenaza así se quedará.**

**Yuri:Es triste saber cómo fue la relación de Arthur con Merlín, y aunque al final lo perdonó y aceptó por quién era, no creo que le diera tiempo de digerir todo, en especial con eso de "me estoy muriendo".Respecto a Harry, siempre fue impulsivo, y fue algo que los adultos alentaron indirectamente, creo que ****escuchar de alguien a quien admire y respete que debe de ir con calma y pensar lo ayudaria mucho. También el que sea entrenado es algo que me sorprendió que nunca pasara, porque... cómo puede estar por morir cada año y nadie más que Lupin le enseña un hechizo para salvarle la vida?****Y con Merlín esa conversación corazón corazón será muy conmovedora. Quizas Arthur mató a Freya, pero que hay de Lancelot? su propio padre? aquellos que murieron y Arthur no pudo ver la profundidad de todo mientras Merlín sí...****Definitivamente tienen que hablar.**


	16. El regreso del mago oscuro más peligroso

El revuelo que causó la nota de Rita Skeeter siendo animaga fue impresionante. El Quisquilloso tenía una buena nota teorizando cómo la mujer debió de conseguir información confidencial y manipularla. Se decía que ella podría enfrentar una multa o unos meses en Azkaban por eso.

Pero los ánimos pronto cambiaron cuando la prueba final del tornero llegó.

Harry sintió muchas ganas de vomitar ese día, se sentía más preparado por el entrenamiento secreto con Arthur, que para mantenerlo secreto, se aseguró de pasarlo a un aula vacía, curiosamente una que no aparece en el mapa llamada Sala de Menesteres (sugerida por Morgan cuando le expresó sus deseos a Arthur de discreción, sin mencionar que el campo sería usado para la última prueba).

Hermione y Ron se habían dedicado a cubrir su ausencia atribuyéndolo a los nervios, y Arthur a entrenarlo salvajemente, obligándolo a correr, hacer sentadillas y abdominales sin mencionar de mandarlo a volar con múltiples hechizos, por fortuna había cojines en la sala y las pociones de Morgan eran muy efectivas.

Sin embargo, toda esa preparación no ayudaba a la ansiedad y nerviosismo que tenía. Sintió como el día transcurrió con una gran lentitud. Para después ir ridículamente rápido.

En un segundo Harry estaba sentado con sus amigos, para después ser abrazado por la numerosa familia Weasley que vinieron a verlo como su familia, deseándole suerte para el torneo y al siguiente estaba parado en lo que fue alguna vez el campo de quidditch, que los maestros habían estado las ultimas tres semanas modificándolo.

Sonó el cañón, y la tercera prueba estaba iniciando.

Y tan lento como sintió, avanzó la búsqueda de la copa por el laberinto. Vio un escorguto, que con pesar y gusto (lo odiaba, pero a Hagrid le gustaba) lo mando a volar sin problema.

Se sorprendió de ver a Fleur desmayada siendo tragada por las enredaderas de las paredes del laberinto. Por mucho que quisiera, no creía que estas fueran muy amables con ella, después de todo les repitieron miles de veces que podían morir, por lo que lanzó una bengala al cielo y esperó que los profesores la encontraran y ella sobreviviera.

Luego, pasó por un camino dónde vio a Cedric Diggory luchando contra Viktor Krum, por lo que intervino y haciendo uso de sus tres semanas de entrenamiento con Arthur y la ayuda de Cedric, lograron noquearlo, para darse cuenta que estaba bajo la maldición imperius.

Dejándolo atado, cuerdas cortesía de Cedric, los chicos se separaron y se pusieron a buscar la copa.

Harry intentó no pensar en quién podría haber maldecido a Viktor, lo cual fue fácil, pues poco después se enfrentó a una Esfinge, que de no ser por tener a Hermione de amiga, estaba seguro de no haberlo logrado superar la prueba.

Mientras corría por su vida, intentó no pensar en los muros macabros del laberinto elevándose sobre su cabeza y más bien en lo que diría el siguiente numero de El Quisquilloso.

Ya podía verlo claramente: Campeones corren por su vida buscando la copa de la victoria enfrentando numerosos peligros mortales mientras la multitud de espectadores admira la entrada del macabro laberinto por más de una hora.

Sí, eso sonaba bien. Sabía lo decepcionados que estaban todos de no poder disfrutar la prueba pero era preferible a estar aquí intentando no morir.

Siguió caminando para encontrarse nuevamente con Cedric siendo atacado por una Acromántula.

Viendo que Cedric estaba en desventaja y podría salir muy herido, lanzó un Arnia exumai y salvó a Cedric, juntos se alejaron de la amenaza para ver la copa. Ambos se congelaron por un momento, pero tan solo basto intercambiar una mirada y ambos sabían que hacer.

Decidiendo que sería justo que ambos tomaran la copa la tocaron simultáneamente esperando ser los ganadores del torneo. Pero pronto sintieron un tirón agudo que los tragó y luego los arrojo al piso.

Recuperándose con rapidez, Harry se levantó del suelo y prestó con tención a su alrededor. Lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Aparecieron en un cementerio, pero no cualquiera, el de sus sueños, Harry sintió un profundo terror.

Lo siguiente que paso fue ver a Peter Pettigrew aparecer de detrás de unas lapidas y levantó su varita seguido de un rayo verde golpear a Cedric en el pecho. Mata al repuesto. Mata al repuesto, eso había dicho el bulto que Colagusano cargaba.

Aún con la preparación mental de que alguien lo quería muerto, aún después de enfrentar a Voldemort dos veces cara a cara en lo que va de su vida, no pudo hacer nada al ver el cuerpo de Cedric tirado a lado suyo.

El cuerpo sin vida de su compañero.

Del chico que vio cómo un buen capitán en quidditch, un rival en el campo.

El chico que fue respetuoso con él y no usó los pines molestos.

El mismo chico que le aconsejo sumergir el maldito huevo dorado.

Quizás no era su amigo ni eran cercanos, pero… era alguien que lo estimaba, alguien que lo veia solo cómo Harry.

Nunca había visto morir a alguien y al hacerlo, no quería volver a verlo. Recordó ver a Cedric abrazar a su padre y prometerle regresar y tener una celebración, ya sea que ganará o no.

¿Qué pensaría su padre? ¿Arthur era amigo de él? Morgan si lo era… ¿Qué pensaría el niño de su muerte?

Miles de pensamientos y preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza tan rápido que no podía procesarlas, pero todas ellas fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Era un dolor insoportable que lo paralizó. La maldición cruciatus se recordó.

No había tiempo para llorar, no con Lord Voldemort en brazos de colagusano, no cuando con ayuda de su sangre vio resurgir al mago oscuro más peligroso de sus tiempos.

Podría llorar a Cedric después, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de ello.

Harry presencio cómo Voldemort llamó a sus mortífagos y los acuso de cobardía. Para luego, voltear a verlo con crueldad.

Fue soltado para luchar a un duelo contra el mismísimo Voldemort, era obvio que esperaba ganar con facilidad y solo quería jugar. Un depredador jugando con su comida, pero Harry se preparó, no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Con sorpresa y gran orgullo Harry notó varios movimientos familiares de la varita y pudo lanzar el contra-hechizo y esquivar cuando no tenia idea de qué era. Harry juró por Merlín que si salía con vida, le agradecería mucho a Arthur, le debía su vida al chico.

Cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta de eso, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables y seguramente con un alto índice de peligrosidad, cosa que Harry no tenía idea de cómo contrarrestar. Por lo que esquivo con gran agilidad y uso escudo dónde pudo.

No sabía si saldría con vida de aquel cementerio, pero si moría, moriría luchando.

Justo cuando Harry respiró hondo cansado pensando que estos eran sus últimos minutos con vida, vio a su hechizo golpear el del mago oscuro, se sorprendió de ver chispas saliendo de la varita de Voldemort.

Su concentración casi se pierde al ver los fantasmas de las personas que asesinó salir. Harry no podía creer que veía el fantasma de Cedric y a sus padres ¡Sus padres!

Quería decir muchas cosas, pero sabía que no era el momento. En cuanto le dieron la señal, Harry rompió el hechizo y se lanzó al cuerpo sin vida de Cedric y convocó la copa.

Si aparecer repentinamente en el cementerio de Lord Voldemort fue un shock impresionante, aparecer a enfrente de una gran multitud de estudiantes que tenían una gran celebración y estaban gritando de jubilo al verlo fue mil veces peor.

Harry solo podía pensar en la muerte de Cedric y qué Voldemort había vuelto. Estaba aterrado, y saber que el traidor, quien puso su nombre en el Cáliz y puso el transportador aún estaba en Hogwarts.

No sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo quería aferrarse al cuerpo de Cedric esperando que todo fuera un error, que el chico solo estuvieran inconsciente. Apenas notó cuando

Ojoloco lo separó del cuerpo y lo llevó al interior del castillo.

XxxX

Arthur que había observado la aparición de Harry y notó con horror el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory, se levantó de inmediato y corrió a ver al chico.

Harry estaba temblando mientras se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida. Arthur no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero recordó el momento en que vio morir por primera vez a un caballero por salvarle la vida cuando apenas era un niño.

Estiró la mano intentando llegar a él pero fue rodeado por el padre de Cedric y los profesores. No ayudó en nada que algunos estudiantes sacaran sus cámaras para fotografiar el momento.

Con un movimiento rápido vio que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras lo alejó Harry del cuerpo inerte y lo jaló para encaminarlo al castillo.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore comenzó a callar a los estudiantes y los jefes de casa comenzaron a organizarlos para llevarlos al interior del castillo.

Sabia que era su deber como prefecto ayudar a conducir a los estudiantes más jóvenes, pero tenia un deber con su amigo.

Cedric Diggory era un hombre que era leal y honorable, la clase de hombres que en el pasado les confió su vida. La diferencia era que Cedric era un muchacho y no era un caballero.

Vio cómo el padre de Cedric abrazó el cuerpo de su hijo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sabía que su hijo era todo lo que tenia. Era su orgullo y su mundo.

No quería interrumpir el momento y apartó la mirada. Pudo ver que los estudiantes comenzaban a dejar las gradas y los que tenían sus cámaras las bajaron.

Pese a las ordenes de los profesores y prefectos, pudo ver que los amigos de Cedric comenzaba a acercarse al cuerpo de su amigo pese a los regaños de los profesores, pero

Dumbledore lo permitió.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la multitud y notó al grupo de Merlín con Ginny, Luna, Colin y su hermano.

Mientras Colin con la cara más pálida que le había visto al chico le tapaba los ojos a su hermano y comenzaba a moverse lentamente, Luna lucia triste y Ginny desconsolada cubriendo su cara con horror, en tanto Merlín…

Merlín lucia destrozado. El chico veía con incredulidad y horror el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric. El chico siempre fue demasiado blando para su bien, él apreciaba la vida, por eso odiaba cazar y le era fácil derramar lagrimas por la muerte de un desconocido que lo trató bien minutos antes.

Por un momento pensó que si tenían la oportunidad de vivir otra vez, sería más fácil, más feliz, una sin derramamiento de sangre y sin los horrores del mundo. Pero eso era una fantasía.

El chico lucia desconsolado y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Siendo lo mejor que sabía hacer, Arthur le dio una mirada de comprensión y trató de reconfortarlo. Espero que su mirada le mostrara que encontraría al responsable.

Sabía que lo que cualquier otra persona haría sería ir y darle un abrazo, pero no podía hacerlo, no era cualquier persona y no era de abrazos.

Por fortuna eso se resolvió cuando Ginny Weasley paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo arrastro a uno. No pudo evitar pensar que eso es lo que Gwen hubiera hecho y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Eso era lo que pasaría, Merlín estaría triste, él no podría hacer más que dar una mirada y centrarse en el problema en cuestión…

Ahora tenía que centrarse en el traidor, era obvio que algo había hecho. Las palabras que Harry balbuceo fueron regresó, él regresó.

Era lógico pensar que Voldemort había regresado, genial, un mago oscuro que tratar, no extrañaba eso.

Por alguna razón los profesores que habían dejado el trabajo de escoltar a los alumnos a los prefectos no le dijeron nada por estar cerca del cuerpo de Cedric y de su conversación, a lo mejor pensaron que estaba en shock.

—Un transportador ¿Quién diablos pondría un transportador en la copa?— Se cuestionó la profesora McGonagall.

En cuanto registró las palabras su cerebro se iluminó —¡Ojo loco!— Dirigiéndose a los profesores hablo con voz firme —El que colocó la copa es el culpable. Si no mal lo recuerdo él fue quién colocó la copa en su sitio. Y se llevó a Harry, es de prioridad ir por él.

Los profesores detuvieron de forma abrupta su conversación y lo miraron fijamente. Arthur pudo sentir la mirada sucia de Snape pero no le importó, después de todo no es Uther Pendragon y no tenia tiempo para juegos.

—Pero es un profesor y un auror señor King— Habló la profesora McGonagall —Esa es una acusación grave.

—No lo es si resulta ser un impostor. Harry dijo que el profesor Snape lo acuso de robar ingredientes para la poción multijugos— Gruñó —Ahora les recuerdo que se acaba de llevar a Harry. En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí deberían de asegurarse de que este a salvo.

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr al interior del castillo esperando que lo siguieran. Ahora el problema era saber a dónde habían ido. La enfermería queda descartada, su oficina podría ser obvio, literalmente hay miles de lugares dónde podrían estar y no tiene tiempo ni hombres para buscarlos. Pensó vagamente en el mapa de Harry y su utilidad, pero tampoco tenia tiempo para recuperarlo.

Agradeciendo la magia que había en su castillo… su maldito castillo, fue a los retratos preguntando por el hombre y el muchacho. Mientras comenzaba a formar un rastro de su ubicación, notó que el profesor Dumbledore junto con el profesor Snape lo seguían.

—Al parecer se dirigió a su oficina— Dijo sin mirarlos mientras recorría los pasillos con rapidez y la varita en mano apretada con fuerza, no era una espada pero era algo.

—Joven King— Lo llamó el director y casi se resiste a detenerse.

—No hay tiempo que perder— Cortó.

—No lo hay, y ya has hecho suficiente— Dijo el hombre —Nosotros no encargaremos.

El director y el profesor Snape lo pasaron de largo y tras asegurarse en una esquina que fueran por el rumbo correcto corrieron a su destino.

Arthur hubiera ido tras ellos, pero la mano de la profesora McGonagall se lo impidió.

—Es muy noble que quieras ayudar pero sí el impostor superó a un auror no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

—¡PUEDO AYUDAR!— Se quejó Arthur apretando el agarre en su varita. Hacer frente a un mago psicópata era algo común para él ¡Lo había hecho sin tener magia! ¡No era un maldito niño!

—No, no puedes. Ya has hecho suficiente, deja que los adultos manejemos esto. Puedes ayudar a calmar la multitud de estudiantes que se han juntado en los pasillos— McGonagall lo dijo con un tono dulce y firme que no era propio de ella, y tras apretar su hombro una vez más corrió por el pasillo.

Arthur quería refutar, esto no era algo que no podría manejar. Había hecho frente a un dragón, un ejercito inmortal, un grifo, un monstro come hombres ¡Su propia hermana!

Pero nada de eso había pasado en esta vida.

Se dio cuenta que aunque el recordaba ser Arthur Pendragon, rey de Camelot, aquí no era más que un muchacho con responsabilidades de prefecto. No había razón para confiar en él.

Ir ahí no cambiaria nada. Lo tendrían bajo control y proteger el castillo ya no era su responsabilidad.

Con amargura se dirigió de nuevo a los pasillos principales dispuesto a cumplir con su parte. Sería bueno tener a Merlín con él, pero el muchacho parecía no tener sus recuerdos.

XxxX

Los profesores lograron llegar a tiempo para ver a Harry luchando por mantener a raya las maldiciones lanzadas a su persona por aparentemente Alastor Moody, auror de excelencia.

Tras incapacitarlo y usar revelio, se descubrió que el hombre frente a ellos era en verdad era Barty Crouch Jr. el hijo del señor Crouch que debería de estar en Azkaban. Y solo bastaron unas gotas de vesatium para que dijera que Voldemort había regresado.

Barty Crouch Jr. fue custodiado a una sala vacía en una de las torres del castillo, una que estuviera lo suficientemente aislada para no poner en peligro a los estudiantes.

En el camino múltiples estudiantes se congregaron para ver lo ocurrido pese a los esfuerzos de los prefectos para mantenerlos lejos.

En tanto los profesores los apartaban y custodiaban a Barty Crouch Jr. que gritaba a todo pulmón: Ha vuelto y al verdadero Ojoloco no notaron a un estudiante tomar una fotografía de todo el suceso, pasando desapercibido entre tanto revuelo.

Pronto, el impostor termino esposado en una silla sin varita y sin posibilidad de salir, esperando la llegada del ministró de magia.

El hombre acusado de poner el nombre de Harry Potter en el cáliz, manipular las pruebas y poner un trasladar en la copa para llevar al chico ante Voldemort se reía locamente jalando de sus cadenas gritando que había vuelto.

La entrada de Cornelius Fudge fue lo único que lo detuvo.

El ministro veía con horror al hombre frente a él, ciertamente era un hombre peligroso. Y aunque tartamudeo al verlo y sus piernas se volvieron gelatina, negó la invitación de Dumbledore de hacerle compañía. Él lidiaría solo con el hombre.

Cornelius se sentó en la silla listo por interrogar al hombre, quien se hecho a reír nuevamente y gritó: Ha vuelto, ¡Ha regresado! ¡Lord Voldemort ha vuelto!

No dispuesto a escuchar tales afirmaciones, se encolerizó y decidió llamar a un dementor para que lo besara, después de todo, silenciarlo era mejor que enfrentar un terror colectivo y más aún, las acusaciones que caerían sobre él por haber dejado escapar no a uno, sino dos prisioneros de Azkaban.

Después de lanzar un crucio al hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente, Cornelius se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a llamar al dementor. Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta su mundo se puso negro al recibir un golpe en la cabeza del hombre que aún atado a la silla empujarlo contra la pared usando todo su peso.

Barty Crouch Jr. se tiro al piso y logró tomar la varita. Con un conjuro simples desató sus ataduras y corrió por la puerta. Apenas había salido del pasillo, cuando un profesor lo vio. No se detuvo en ver quien fue, solo le lanzó un hechizo que lo mandó a volar y corrió por otro pasillo.

Pronto, el personal debió descubrir a su pequeño escape pero a Barty no le importo, solo corrió por el castillo. Pensó que era una pena que no hubiera estudiantes en los corredores, porque fácilmente podría tomar un rehén, o herirlos de tal forma que el personal lo dejaran escapar por atender a los heridos.

Se detuvo al escuchar pasos bajando de la escalara que se disponía subir, no habría importado que fuera uno o dos, pero en su condición no se arriesgaría.

Optó por tomar otro camino y al encontrarse arrinconada volteo a ver una pared, estaba adornada con una armadura medieval y un cuadro de un bosque. Si estaba en lo correcto, detrás de ese muro había un pasillo que conducía un túnel que había sido derrumbado, pero se dedicó a restáuralo todo el año escolar.

Decidido, lanzo una explosión al muro y corrió al interior.

Se sorprendió de ver que no lo llevaba al otro lado, sino a un pasillo oscuro y aparentemente sellado sin uso.

Sin poder dar marcha atrás, decidió que era su mejor opción seguir adelante, y estuvo girando hasta que se topo con otra pared. En su molestia la explotó de nuevo, de alguna manera tenia que salir a algún lado. La atravesó y grande fue su sorpresa de encontrar numerosos tesoros y baratijas.

Por mucho que los tesoros fueran interesantes necesitaba salir de ahí, no quedarse a admirar.

Caminó por la sala buscando una salida cuando un brillo de la sala llamó su atención. Era una joya azul brillante.

Pensando que tal vez esa joya sería un buen regalo para su maestro se acercó.

La joya azul brillaba bellamente como ninguna otra, tenia forma de corazón y estaba colocada sobre una especie de tumba.

Sin pensar demasiado, tocó la joya.

XxxX

Había pasado una semana desde la conclusión del torneo. Aún había miedo y silencios incomodos en los pasillos. Dumbledore estaba más que molesto, mientras él hablaba con Harry y acompañaba al chico a la enfermería con la familia Weasley y Sirius, el encadenado Barty Crouch Jr. logró escapar.

Cornelius aún se niega a decir cómo, pero sucedió mientras estaba con el prisionero. Lo que es peor es que dando la alerta, todos los profesores fueron a buscarlo, temiendo que fuera tras Harry, pero resultó en daños a castillo y descubrimientos de túneles escondidos que terminaban en un tesoro seguramente maldito, pero no había señales del hombre.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de que el ministerio diera la alerta (cosa que no hizo para no arruinar su reputación) y tratar que los alumnos no hablara del tema. Pidió amablemente a Ginny Weasely, Luna Lovegood, Morgan Ambrosius y Colin Creevey que fueran cuidadosos al escribir sobre el último día en su apartado de El Quisquilloso, aunque al ver los rostros de los niños pensó que era innecesario.

Con pesar dio un discurso de despedida y conclusión el año. Lamentando profundamente la muerte del joven Cedric Diggory y animando a ser cuidadosos, pues Voldemort había regresado.

Muchas miradas de incredulidad se fijaron en los rostros de los jóvenes alumnos, y muchas más estaban llenos de temor.

Dumbledore vio como Harry se ponía blanco al sentir las miradas sobre el. Por lo que se aclaró la garganta y llamó a un brindis, el cual gran parte del salón participo.

El hombre se quedó hasta que ningún estudiante se veía en el gran comedor, temía por las jóvenes vidas de los chicos, tan alegres que se veían a inicio de año y ahora cargar con una noticia tan espantosa. Días oscuros se acercaban.

Era hora de reunir a la Orden.

XxxX

Los últimos días de clases que normalmente estaban llenos de emoción y estrés con tareas finales y exámenes finales fueron cambiados por temor, susurros y exámenes finales cancelados o pospuestos para los 5tos y 7mos.

Pero irrealmente pasaron con normalidad.

Prácticamente los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos en especial en la casa de los Hufflepuff.

La noticia de la muerte de Cedric, se trató con respeto en El Quisquillo. Diciendo que se desconocían los detalles y por respeto a su familia no se iba a comentar más al respecto, salvó las condolencias que los autores anónimos daban. Se mencionó sin jubiló el triunfo de Harry, y se dejó en blanco el área de entrevistas. Apenas sacaron una única fotografía que retrataba a los cuatro competidores antes de entrar al laberinto.

Harry recordó ver a Colón Creevey tomar esa foto, y siento que la triste nota era lo mejor. No tenía ganas de alardear, ni de leer una noticia llorando a Cedric. La nota fue concisa, mencionó peligros del laberinto y cómo algunos competidores pasaron. Pero no hubo esa emoción o adrenalina al leerlo cómo los otros artículos mostraron. No le sorprendió que no mencionaran el resurgimiento de Voldemort, por un lado quería que se supiera, Cedric había sido asesinado por una orden suya, pero por otro, no quería que se manchara su muerte por Voldemort.

Morgan, Ginny, Luna y Colin, estaban muy afectados por la muestra de Cedric. Se esforzaron en escribir un buen artículo pero salió vacío. Ginny lloró junto a Luna por Cedric y Morgan incluso arruinó una poción, ante lo cual Snape le dijo que se fuera a descansar y quedaba exento.

Debido a los bajos ánimos, muchos maestros comenzaron a exentar a sus alumnos, u otros cómo Snape que lo cambió todo por tareas de verano, lo cual no fue una sorpresa, prácticamente el único exento en su clase fue Morgan.

En la escuela circulaban rumores de la fuga del extraño mago que se vio después del torneo y sobre la mala condición del profesor Moody. Muchos rumoraban que el hombre había entrado al laberinto y asesinado a Cedric Diggory, siendo detenido por Ojoloco que salió muy malherido de la pelea.

Pero los rumores explotaron cuando el último día de clases salió en El Quisquilloso, fotografías tomadas a la hora del arresto dónde se veía a Ojoloco Moody herido y el intruso ahora identificado cómo Bart Crouch Jr. Un mortífago condenado a Azkaban y presuntamente muerto.

En un relato lleno de especulaciones, se mencionó que bien Barty Crouch Jr. Pudo fingir su muerte y escapar, regresando años más tarde y liberando a Black, buscando liberar a más mortífagos. También se mencionó sus afirmaciones sobre el regreso de Voldemort y se habló por primera vez de la resurrección de Voldemort en el cementerio, esta vez hablando de la muerte de Cedric.

Era obvio que no había sido los mismos autores de las notas del torneo, pese a que la información fue enviada anónimamente, por lo que no se tomó muy en serio, pero muchos guardaron la primera parte. Dos mortífagos sueltos.

El pánico se encendió apenas siendo controlado por Dumbledore, diciendo que se tomaban medidas para atrapar al mortífago que se infiltró.

Una tarde Harry fue a buscar a Arthur.

—De no ser por tu ayuda, seguro habría muerto— Dijo el chico agradecido.

—Me da gusto que estés a salvo Harry— Respondió Arthur con sinceridad y lanzó un suspiro —Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Harry luciendo confundido.

—No es tu culpa la muerte de Cedric

—Cómo… ¿por qué pien…— El chico de lentes no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su garganta se secó.

—¿Qué te sientes culpable?— Suministró amablemente Arthur y Harry asintió —Porque es normal.

Harry lo vio sorprendido. Había hablado Dumbledore pero no le había dicho eso.

—Tú estabas ahí, debes de pensar que pudiste hacer algo, cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Por no pudiste— Al ver a Harry asentir continuó —Harry, hiciste lo que pudiste. Tu mismo lo dijiste, apenas aparecieron y lo mataron, luchaste cuando pudiste e incluso lograste traer su cuerpo. Eso es suficiente, no todas las muertes se pueden evitar Harry.

Harry lo vio y se sorprendió lo serio que Arthur lucia, no era cómo normalmente se veia. En sus ojos mostraba sabiduría y no pudo evitar no creerle, Harry contuvo las lagrimas que estaban por salir y se abstuvo de llorar, Arthur puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó —Nadie pensará mal de ti por llorar Harry.

—Ya he llorado lo suficiente— Se limpio con fuerza las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos —Sabes, tenias razón. Nunca hubiera sospechado del profesor Moody, bueno del impostor que se hizo pasar por él… Gracias por advertirme, me ayudó a estar atento y defenderme antes de que llegaran los profesores.

Arthur solo asintió y dejo al chico limpiar sus lágrimas, tanto en esta vida como en la pasada, no sabía que hacer cuando alguien lloraba, y no creía que Harry apreciara los consejos que le daba a sus soldados, primero, porque no era uno y segundo, porque solo era un niño de 14 años, por lo que se movió incómodo.

—Hay algo más que te preocupe Potter?

El chico dudo antes de responder —No… bueno, nada de lo que quiera hablar en este momento.

Arthur solo asintió y salió de la habitación cuando Harry se sentó en un sillón y dio por terminada la conversación.

La ultima noche en el castillo antes de las vacaciones, Arthur se aventuró a revisar el sitió de las explosiones. A los alumnos se les había prohibido el paso, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Había aplazado su incursión al pensar en la cantidad de maestros que estarían cuidando el lugar, pero ya no pudo más. Aprovechando su titulo de prefecto, se encaminó al área restringida fingiendo hacer rondas. En el camino se encontró con uno que otro prefecto que solo asintieron al verlo y siguieron su camino.

Cuando llegó al área, se alarmó cuando se dio cuenta que el hoyo en la pared era dónde en sus recuerdos conducía a las catacumbas. En ese momento recordó el molesto golpeteo que no lo dejaba dormir que se escuchaba por todo el castillo, recordó como mando a Merlín para callar el ruido.

Con temor, encendió su varita con un suave lumus y se adentró, recorrió los familiares pasillos hasta que se encontró frente a un gran muro que debería

estar sellado. Se apresuró al interior de la sala llena de tesoros y se aseguro de no tocar nada.

En medio de la sala , dónde la tumba debía de estar con la joya maldita, se encontraba a oscuras, no había señales de la joya. Solo había una hueco en el centro con forma de corazón.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Cornelius Sigan había vuelto.

* * *

**N.A.**

**Entonces... Los sorprendi?**

**Primero que nada, si alguien piensa que el motivo de los titulos excesivamente cortos fueron para desquitarme con el titulo de este capitulo... tiene toda la razón.**

**Segundo, me esforze porque fuera un capitulo emotivo, crei que poner: "y se murio" Era muy seco... (así estaba, luego me puse sentimental)**

**Tercero... FIN?**

**Bueno no realmente, así termina la primera parte de la historia, despues de todo es el interludio para lo que viene (A que no fui inteligente con el titulo?). Pero tardare en presentar la segunda parte porque aún estoy trabajando en ella, tengo que desarrollarla y pulirla.**

**Yuri:**

**Tambien llegue a amar el Quisquilloso, de alguna manera terminó como la revista favorita de Hogwarts.**

**Y odio a Rita! Tenia que tratarla. Es mejor que no vuelva porque Arthur es un hombre de palabra.**

**Hablando de Arthur, definitivamente en sus ultimos momentos pensó en Merlín, y me siento un poco mal con Gwen pero no tan mal?**

**Azaak Damian:**

**Gracias por leer**

**Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me alegra que te este gustando el fic.****Merlín con su gran corazón y Arthur siendo... Arthur**


	17. Aviso Segunda Parte

Ya esta disponible la segunda parte de la historia. La hice por separado bajo el nombre de Calma.

Este mensaje lo borraré después de unos días, únicamente era para avisar de la continuación.

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
